¿Tración o sacrificio?
by Caittlyn
Summary: Traición, es la falta que quebranta la lealtad y fidelidad que se le debe guardar a .. ¿Que sucede cuando es de la persona amada? Pero sobretodo, si lo que ves no es lo que .. 13
1. Encuentro

**¡Hola! Aquí me tiene de nuevo llevándoles otra historia de esta pareja en verdad he estado inspirada esta semana y esta historia me ha venido dando vueltas en la cabeza así que tenía que publicarla, espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios.**

**En este primer capítulo la narración es en tercera persona pero en los próximos será en primera persona, quería hacer esa aclaración por si en el próximo capítulo se confunden.  
><strong>

**Se acepta críticas constructivas más no insultos, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para que parezca interesante y espero recibir su apoyo. Sin nada más que decir espero tenga aceptación para poder colocar pronto el próximo capítulo, cuídense y hasta la próxima. Un beso.**

**Advertencias:**

_Flash Back._

_"Pensamientos"_**  
><strong>

**ENCUENTRO**

Nunca había sido una cobarde, pero… siempre había una primera vez para todo y en este preciso momento se estaba arrepintiendo de ir a la casa de los Weasley. Por fin lo vería de nuevo después de casi dos años sin saber nada de él… aunque eso… no era del todo cierto. Observó a su alrededor, esa habitación tan grande y lujosa, el vestido elaborado en las mejores telas que existían en la actualidad… se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que esa no era ella si bien era cierto era así. Ese era un camino que ella sola escogió, fue por su propia cuenta…

− ¿Estás lista? – una voz ronca y fría la sacó de sus pensamientos, observó hacia la entrada del dormitorio donde se encontraba el emisor, encontrándose con la perfección hecha carne… ese traje completamente negro le sentaba de maravilla precisando cada parte de su anatomía. Lo único que sobre saltaba el atuendo era la corbata de seda blanca que llevaba anudada al cuello que solamente le daba más porte y elegancia, además de que el color resaltaba más su piel albina observó sus ojos grises que la miraban con atención y se dio cuenta de que su cabello rubio lo había peinado hacia atrás a como solía llevarlo siempre. No lo había visto peinárselo de esa manera desde que salieron del Colegio – Granger – llamó de nuevo y ella parpadeó un par de veces despertando de su análisis.

− Si claro – contestó rápidamente ella – Solo dame un segundo – dijo yendo al closet y tomó un abrigo en color camel, se giró pero se quedó plantada en el suelo como si no quisiera moverse.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio.

− No sé si podré hacerlo Malfoy – aún a pesar de tener casi un año de matrimonio seguían llamándose por sus apellidos, él rubio suspiró y se acercó a ella quitándole el abrigo de sus manos.

− Recuerda que se lo merece, él te traicionó – le recordó colocando el abrigo sobre sus hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella asintió hipnotizada por su seguridad y salió de la habitación guiada por él.

Hasta este momento, se cuestionaba cuales eran los motivos de Malfoy para ayudarla o más bien para sacarla de la depresión….

Recordó…

_Se encontraba en su oficina e__n el Ministerio de Magia, por el momento se encontraba en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaba sentada tras su escritorio revisando unos pergaminos que su secretaria acababa de llevarle, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta._

− _Pase – dijo ella sin dejar de ver el pergamino._

− _Señorita Granger – habló su secretaria con respeto, ella dejó de ver el pergamino para mirarla a la chica con reproche – Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me trates de usted Stephanie – regañó la castaña, la chica se sonrojó y la miró apenada._

− _Lo siento – se disculpó la chica._

− _Ahora dime ¿Qué sucede? _

− _Te llegó esto hace poco – dijo mostrándole un sobre de Manila de tamaño medio y Hermione frunció el ceño._

− _Déjalo en el escritorio – pidió – Lo revisaré luego – la chica hizo lo que le dijo y luego se retiro._

_Hermione continúo con su trabajo pero… tenía curiosidad por el sobre, meneó la cabeza y continúo, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, suspiró y finalmente lo tomó no tenía remitente pero si el nombre del destinatario, osea ella. Le pareció sospechoso pero abrió el sobre para encontrarse con una revista… se trataba de la revista Corazón de Bruja, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver la fotografía de la portada. El encabezado decía._

_**LA NOTICIA DEL AÑO.**_

_Hermione comenzó a leer…_

"_Por fin el Salvador del Mundo Mágico nos da de que hablar. Hasta hace unos días nos enteramos por fuentes confiables que Harry Potter ha sentado cabeza ¡Señoras y Señores!, nuestro Salvador se ha casado… según nuestra fuente el nombre de la afortunada es __**Constanza Stevenson**__ ahora conocida como __**Constanza Potter**__" _

_Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y haciendo acopio de su valor pasó la página, no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara. En la página había una fotografía de ellos a cuerpo completo y no pudo más que sentirse inferior ante la imagen de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Era toda una belleza escultural, desde la cabeza a los pies. Piel nívea y cuidada, cabello largo color cobrizo, facciones talladas y delicadas, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos… y ahora él… se veía tan guapo o más de cómo lo recordaba cuando se fue hacia unos meses… y se veía tan despreocupado hasta relajado, parecían tener una amena plática sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaban siendo fotografiados y tuvo la esperanza de que fuese una mentira hasta que observó sus manos… las alianzas de matrimonio… no pudo detener las lágrimas que fluyeron y terminó de leer…_

"_Por desgracia nuestras fuentes no saben nada acerca de ella, nada más que su nombre… su boda fue completamente privada y hasta ahora tenemos entendido que tienen más de tres meses de casados… pero es obvio que están muy enamorados… Felicitamos al nuevo matrimonio Potter y esperamos pronto tengamos noticias suyas."_

_Se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir sus sollozos, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso? Después de haberle dicho que la amaba y regresaría para poder estar juntos… ahora lo entendía todo, el porque no deseaba hacer pública su relación, siempre le dijo que debían esperar… y ella como ilusa cayó… ella que se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho esto? ¿Por qué le mintió? No podía creerlo, podía esperarlo de cualquier persona menos de él._

_Y después… esa misión a la que tuvo que embarcarse solo y quién sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero ella le prometió esperarlo… no pudo más ya que su pesar aumentaba y no quería que nadie la viera así, se limpió las lágrimas y trató de recomponer su rostro, tomó su bolso donde metió la revista y salió de la habitación dejando su trabajo a medias. Le dijo a Stephanie que se iba a su casa porque no se sentía bien y que le pasara todos sus pendientes a Luna para que el trabajo no quedara inconcluso, la chica la notó extraña más no le dijo nada y atendió a lo que ella le pidió._

_Salió del Ministerio de Magia y no espero por sacar su varita y desaparecer de ahí para aparecer en su departamento específicamente en su habitación… tiró su bolso y sin esperar más, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos castaños y sin retenerse gimoteó… esos gimoteos después se convirtieron en lamentos… lamentos desgarradores al recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, la primera vez que le dijo te amo… la primera vez que le hizo el amor… ¿Cómo olvidar eso? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?_

_Lloró…_

_Lloró hasta cansarse…_

_Lloró hasta no poder más…_

_Sin embargo…_

_No era suficiente para el dolor que compungía su corazón…_

_Y estaba segura de que no lo sería…_

_El día siguiente no fue a trabajar y tampoco el siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese… se quedó en su casa se sentía devastada y como una imbécil… su teléfono no paraba de sonar y al segundo día lo arrancó para que la dejaran en paz._

_No sabía en que día se encontraba, ella esta en medio de la cama abrazada a una almohada, sus ojos se hallaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas secas… de pronto un "crack" se escuchó cerca de la habitación, pero no le tomó importancia…_

− _¡Demonios Granger! ¿Dónde rayos estás? – exclamó una voz fuera de la habitación, lo escuchó y sabía de quién se trataba. Era Draco Malfoy… quién se había unido a su grupo después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, limando asperezas con todos. Parecía que d__espués de haber vivido tanta crueldad y temor, de alguna manera eso había logrado que él recapacitara aunque eso no quería decir que dejara de lado su arrogancia y egocentrismo, pero se acoplaba al grupo que le brindó calor y aceptación a pesar de todo… - Granger – llamó con fastidio, hasta que por fin entró en la habitación y la vio ahí, acostada en posición fetal abrazando una almohada, se acercó preocupado aunque sus facciones no lo trasmitieran – Granger – le habló pero ella tenía la mirada fija en un punto ignoto, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que él pareció que hablaría de nuevo._

− _¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – preguntó con voz monótona y vacía._

− _Los chicos están preocupados por ti… pero nadie se atrevió a venir dijeron que irrumpir en una casa no era lo suyo y me dejaron el trabajo sucio a mí… como siempre – dijo arrastrando las palabras y sentándose en la orilla de la cama contemplando a la castaña que parecía ida._

− _Pues diles que estoy bien – fue todo lo que dijo ella y el no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo en desacuerdo._

− _No pienses que voy a mentirles por ti – replicó él con voz neutra - ¿Qué rayos te pasa Granger? – las sutilezas no iban con él._

− _Eso no te importa – rebatió ella con molestia._

− _Granger – advirtió el rubio, la paciencia no era lo suyo._

− _¿Qué me pasa? – le preguntó con ironía - ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? – dijo nuevamente esta vez levantándose de la cama hecha una furia – Te enseñaré que me pasa – tomó su bolso y de el sacó la revista para después tirársela por fortuna tenía buenos reflejos y la atrapó en el acto – Mira la portada – éste le tomó la palabra y miró la portada, ella no esperaba ver reacción alguna pero la manera en que sus facciones se endurecieron no lo esperaba. Lo observó leer en silencio y se percató de cómo su quijada se contraía en algo que parecía ser mucho más que enojo, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? _

− _Tú y Potter tenían algo más ¿cierto? – eso no fue una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación y aunque trató de que su tono de voz sonara como siempre no pudo evitar que fuese más frío de lo normal __y que un tinte de coraje se colara, era casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí._

− _¿Tú que crees? – habló ella, pero su voz sonó quebrada y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente… el rubio tiró la revista y se acercó a ella para sorpresa de Hermione la abrazó con calidez. Ella no pudo contenerse y lloró amargamente de nuevo…_

_Mientras que Draco tenía la quijada aún contraída, pero en ese momento tenía que darle apoyo a la chica, si había algo que podía ablandar su frío corazón era ver a una mujer llorar y eso que le había pasado muy pocas veces con su madre. Guió a Hermione hasta la cama e hizo que se recostara sin dejar de abrazarla y esperando que se calmara… cuando sus hombros dejaron de temblar, él la separó y la miró de manera extraña._

_La castaña lo miró sin entender._

− _¿Cásate conmigo? – pidió, la pregunta fue directa y sin tapujos sorprendiéndola._

− _Malfoy…_

− _¿Quieres vengarte? – dijo – Cásate conmigo porque estoy seguro que le dolerá en el orgullo el hecho de que tú te casaste conmigo y no te quedaste llorando por él – señaló con dureza y aunque no le gustara admitirlo tenía razón – Hazle saber lo que pudo tener pero ya no tendrá y que sufra de la misma manera que tú – en esos momentos a ella le sonaba bastante lógico además de que aunque no fuera una persona vengativa, le gustaba el hecho de hacerlo sufrir de alguna manera aunque sea matándole el orgullo… lo que ella no sabía es que el rubio también estaba dejándose llevar por la ira y no pensaba de otra manera… después de un momento de silencio decidió hablar._

− _Esta bien – articuló Hermione con dificultad – Aceptó._

_Y ese día se convertí en la Señora Malfoy, sí sé que fue una decisión apresurada y absurda… pero estaba dolida mucho más que eso… y no pensó con claridad pero había tomado una decisión y no s__e echaría para atrás y sabía que Malfoy tampoco lo haría aunque hubieron algunos que intentaron disuadirlos, sobre todo Ron que había querido explicarle las razones por las que Harry se había casado pero ella no le dio oportunidad a decir nada. Porque sabía que como grandes amigos solamente le cubriría la espalda para que volviera a engañarla como ya había hecho una vez. Se peleó muy fuerte con él, para su fortuna nadie más aparte de Ron y Draco sabían lo que había sucedido y el porque de la decisión tan precipitada. _

_Alegaron de que ya llevaban tiempo saliendo a escondidas y que se enamoraron y no querían perder tiempo para poder disfrutar de su amor, una gran mentira. Por suerte podía mentir muy bien y Draco era un maestro en ello, tanto que parecía un perfecto enamorado y se comportaba como tal. Hasta tuvo la genial idea de enviarle una invitación para su boda a Harry, pero éste no asistió… ni siquiera a la recepción… no podía negar que en algún momento espero que se presentara a la hora del enlace y evitara que se casaran; grande fue su desilusión al no verlo por ningún lado, no obstante no se echó para atrás._

Y ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de los Weasley, hacía unas semanas Ginny había llegado junto a Blaise para hacerlos partícipes de su compromiso. Lo cual sin duda alguna había sido sorpresivo y en celebración se celebraría una cena en la casa de los Weasley a la cual estaban más que invitados y como dato adicional la pelirroja dijo que Harry vendría con su esposa…

Todavía se encontraba dudosa de entrar pero como siempre Draco tomó la iniciativa y tocó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato revelando a Molly que vestía de manera elegante y conforme a la ocasión.

− ¡Oh! Hermione – dijo la señora mientras la abrazaba con cariño – Draco – manifestó repitiendo el mismo gesto que con la castaña, éste la recibió gustoso aunque no lo aparentaba – Pasen, pasen – se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar y pidió el abrigo a ambos para guardarlos en el closet.

− Hola Sra. Weasley – saludó la castaña, se sentía nerviosa miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

− En la sala con los demás – señaló, ambos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia donde ella les indicó se encontraban todos. Al llegar los vieron a todos reunidos, Fred y George se encontraban en una esquina junto a sus respectivas parejas, Ron también se encontraba al lado de Luna que ahora era su novia, Neville se encontraba junto a Ginny y Blaise todos parecían tener una conversación amena, sorpresivamente también se encontraba Bill y Fleur que hacía poco más de dos años se habían casado. Pero no vio vestigios de la persona que buscaban. La pelirroja los vio y casi corrió hasta ellos, Ginny seguía teniendo esa actitud de adolescente.

− Herms – saludó con alegría la pelirroja, sintió un golpe cuando le dijo ese apelativo solo dos personas le decían así era ella y… - Pensé que no vendrían…

− Es tu celebración no, nos la perderíamos – expresó la castaña con una sonrisa.

− ¿Y Potter? – inquirió Draco casual – Tampoco vendrá – añadió con un deje de ironía que por suerte Ginny no detectó, no así fue el caso de Hermione que lo entendió a la perfección.

− Confirmó ayer que vendría así que no debe tardar en llegar, son los únicos que faltan – indicó Blaise que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

Una exclamación atrajo la atención de todos.

− ¡Harry! – exclamó la Sra. Weasley con alegría y emoción, a pesar de que provenía de la puerta principal la escucharon claramente y Hermione no pudo más que ponerse más nerviosa de ser posible – Y ella debe ser tu esposa – exclamó de la misma manera, la castaña sintió que sus mariposas ahora parecían un enjambre de abejas – Pasen, pasen todos están en la sala esperándolos.

− Gracias Sra. Weasley, a mí también me da mucho gusto verla nuevamente – su voz ronca, madura y serena… cuantas veces había soñado con esa voz, susurrándole al oído que la amaba mientras le hacía el amor…

Sin poder evitarlo se hicieron presentes, Molly sonreía con alegría… hacía más de dos años que no lo veía y se sentía muy contenta ya que lo consideraba como a uno más de sus hijos. Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos después casi saltaron a saludarlo, no obstante Hermione se quedó ahí parada mirándolo, había cambiado mucho su cuerpo ahora era más atlético y había crecido unos centímetros, su rostro continuaba siendo atractivo pero sus facciones eran más maduras lo cual lo hacía mucho más tentador seguía utilizando esas gafas redondas y su cabello continuaba siendo rebelde pero le daba un toque salvaje y sensual… vestía de manera formal. Llevaba un traje en tono azul marino y una camisa de vestir celeste cielo, todo le quedaba como anillo al dedo, solo que a diferencia de Draco él no portaba corbata sino que solamente tenía desajustados dos botones. No pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía y no es que Malfoy no lo fuera, de hecho comparándolo era diez veces más ya que parecía haber sido tallado por el mismísimo Merlín pero había un detalle… no lo amaba.

En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron… y fue como si todo desapareciera en ese momento, no existía nadie más que ellos en esa habitación. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación pero en sus ojos verdes creyó ver culpa y arrepentimiento, por desgracia ese momento se vio interrumpido por Ginny que pidió que presentara a su esposa.

− Disculpa – expresó por su mala educación – Quiero presentarles a mi esposa Constanza – señaló con una sonrisa sincera al presentar a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

La mujer sonrió con amabilidad y los demás la saludaron. Hermione la miró y sin duda alguna era hermosa, demasiado… cuando observó las fotografías en la revista no apreció su cuerpo completo y ahora que lo veía no se sentía mejor, tenía un cuerpo perfecto cada curva en su lugar y el vestido de picos que llevaba en tono ocre delineaba su figura y resaltaba cada lugar debía ser destacado. Y sus ojos, tenía una tonalidad muy singular, eran verde azulados… antes no había podido ver con claridad podía visualizarlos sin ningún impedimento en este preciso momento.

− Chicos – llamó Ginny – No piensan saludar – dijo con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se veía implícita una reprimenda para ambos, Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y le dio un apretón, para después caminar hacia la pareja.

− Potter.

− Malfoy – respondió el ojiverde.

− Hermione – su corazón hizo "Crack" al escucharlo llamarla con tanta formalidad y a la vez con indiferencia, lo sintió acercarse a ella y depositar un leve beso en su mejilla, esa sola acción la hizo temblar por dentro pero se separó tan rápido como se acercó a ella – Coni – llamó él a la mujer de cabellos cobrizos, Hermione no pudo obviar el dolor que le produjo cuando escuchó el cariño con el que él, se dirigía a ella – Ella es la amiga de la que te hablé – la mujer sonrió.

− Es un gusto para mí conocerte Hermione – habló con gentileza y una sonrisa cordial – Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti – la aludida fingió una sonrisa.

− El gusto es mío – contestó con amabilidad.

− Y él, es Draco Malfoy – indicó señalando levemente al rubio, sus ojos se encontraron pero Constanza solo sonrió de manera enigmática.

− Es un placer por fin conocerte – manifestó él y tomó su mano para besarla con galantería a los demás les pareció un gesto muy común en él, era su educación pero en sus ojos había algo más allá de simple educación. No obstante la mujer de ojos verde azulados solo se limitó a sonreír con cortesía para después ser tomada de la cintura por el brazo izquierdo de su esposo.

Después de ese momento incómodo para Hermione, tuvo la suerte de que los demás los acapararan con preguntas y reproches por no ser invitados a la boda… sobre todo la Sra. Weasley que aún a esa fecha se encontraba resentida por no haber sido tomada en cuenta por él. Harry se disculpó de una y mil maneras diciéndole que surgió de improviso y no les dio tiempo de nada… le costó mucho convencer a la mamá de Ron pero lo logró prometiéndole que cuando tuvieran su primer bebé ella sería la madrina y fue ahí donde surgió la batalla entre Ginny junto a Luna que también se habían postulado a ser madrinas. La castaña trató de hacer oídos sordos a toda esa discusión porque le dolía el tan solo pensar que él estuviera casado y tuviera hijos con otra mujer… así que le dijo a Malfoy que necesitaba ir al tocador recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el otra lado de la sala se encontraba el matrimonio Potter solamente escuchando la discusión acerca de quiénes serían los futuros padrinos de sus hijos…<p>

− Harry – susurró Constanza, éste la miró esperando que continuara – Necesito salir un momento, me siento un poco acalorada aquí adentro – explicó con calma.

− Ve – dijo él comprendiendo – Atraviesa la cocina hay una puerta por ahí puedes salir, yo me quedaré para ver en que termina todo esto – ella asintió y se separó de él para ir por donde él, le indicó.

En verdad sabía que no era buena idea presentarse, pero no podía dejarlo solo sabía que sufría y ella se sentía culpable de su sufrimiento, atravesó la cocina y visualizó la puerta la abrió y salió. En verdad si sentía asfixiada pero por el ambiente tan familiar que se respiraba y en el que ella no encajaba, porque usurpaba el lugar de alguien más. Suspiró con pesar y levantó el rostro para poder observar el cielo que se encontraba despejado y estrellado, una brisa fresca transitó en ese momento moviendo sus cabellos suavemente, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente.

− No deberías estar con tu esposo – el comentario fue mordaz… muy parecido al siseo de una serpiente.

− Y tú al lado de la tuya ¿no? – replicó pacientemente y serena abriendo los ojos, sintió la presencia a su lado más sin embargo ella no lo miró - ¿Qué haces aquí?

− ¿Por qué no me miras?

− No tengo porque hacerlo si sé que me escuchas perfectamente… - su voz serena y su actitud indiferente lo irritaban y eso muy pocas personas lo lograban por lo menos no con tanta rapidez como lo hacía ella.

− ¿O es que no tienes el valor para hacerlo?

− Lo haría si tuviera los deseos de hacerlo o fuera necesario.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó su vaso, sin medirse la tomó por el brazo con brusquedad y le dio la vuelta para que lo observara, no lo resistió aunque de verdad en ese momento deseó no hacerlo, se perturbó al contemplar la manera indiferente y vacua en que lo miraban sus ojos verde azulados.

− ¿Ya estás contento? – le preguntó, la manera tan quieta con la que hablaba no hacían más que ponerle los pelos de punta y eso que su esposa también lo hacía pero más para reñirle que para molestarlo – Ahora ya puedes soltarme – pidió mirando de reojo su brazo, pero él no hizo caso.

− ¿Por qué te casaste con él? ¿Acaso no sabías que estaba comprometido? – su voz era fría y cortante pero su mirada era como la del acero fundido… ella sonrió pero no de la manera en que la había visto ahí adentro sino de forma cínica.

− Claro que lo sabía – respondió como si nada – Y las razones por las que me casé con él… no tienen porque importarte, confórmate con saber que es una gran persona y un hombre excepcional…

− Eres una…

− ¿Una que… Draco? – inquirió en el mismo tono pero sus facciones se endurecieron mientras lo miraba a los ojos… se escucharon unos pasos bastante cerca así que al rubio no le quedó más remedio que soltarla y quedarse callado.

Pero nadie llegó hasta ahí, tal parecía que el movimiento era en la cocina, sin embargo la mujer de cabellos cobrizos dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse. Más no pudo ya que las manos del rubio la detuvieron de nuevo pero esta vez las posó sobre cintura, no pudo evitar temblar ante su tacto cálido y él lo supo.

− Suéltame.

− Sabes que no lo haré – replicó él.

− Respeta a tu esposa…

Su agarré se aflojó y ella pudo irse, por fortuna no había nadie en la cocina quizás acababan de irse, se recostó un momento sobre la puerta y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, su corazón se encontraba agitado y su respiración agitada… respiró profundamente mientras recordaba que tenía a su esposo esperándole en la sala. Recompuso su rostro y se encaminó hacia la sala de nuevo…

* * *

><p>¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil y olvidar su propósito?, sabía que tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta pero no quería ni siquiera pensarla en ese momento. Pensó haberla olvidado pero sin duda alguna… los recuerdos siempre estaban ahí… ese era el pensamiento de Draco en esos momentos, aún sentía el calor de su cuerpo en ese momento y deseó hacer algo más… agitó su cabeza despejándose de esos pensamientos y decidió quedarse un rato más ahí para librarse de todos esos pensamientos estúpidos que solo le complicarían las cosas…<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la sala, se veía a un pobre Harry azorado por preguntas cuando vio entrar a su esposa quiso gritar un ¡Aleluya!, ya que sería la única manera de que evitar tantas preguntas acerca de su matrimonio y su esposa, había contestado algunas pero otras las había evadido. No perdió tiempo y fue junto a ella para tomarla de la cintura, no le extrañaba que el se mostrara cariñoso y a veces posesivo con ella sino más bien la cara de mortificación que se cargaba en esos momentos y sus ojos verdes que podía leer perfectamente pidiéndole ayuda…<p>

− ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó ella con suavidad.

− Me han bombardeado con preguntas acerca de nuestro matrimonio, como nos conocimos y enamoramos – respondió él en voz baja al oído, Hermione los miraba y no podía evitar darse cuenta cuanta confianza se tenían además de la manera como él se comportaba con su esposa, como en algún momento lo hizo también con ella.

− ¿Y? ¿Qué les dijiste?

− No mucho – dijo dudoso… ella no pudo evitar reír, de pronto la castaña se levantó del sillón pasó a su lado y subir la escaleras al segundo piso, Harry no pudo evitar mirarla hasta que se perdió de su vista.

− Te diré algo – pausó – Porque no vas a refrescarte y trataré de arreglar las cosas si surgen más preguntas – indicó con ternura mirando las escaleras y haciéndole una seña, el moreno sonrió su esposa se había percatado de la mirada que le dio a la castaña de alguna manera se sintió apenado por eso – Ve con ella – le susurró al oído y él solo se limitó a asentir, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla para después tomar el mismo rumbo de la castaña.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en el baño y sus ojos sin querer se habían tornado cristalinos, aún después de tanto tiempo seguía doliendo como el primer día, además de ver como se comportaban y sobre todo la manera tan formal en que él la trató… la hizo sentirse mucho peor de lo que ella esperaba. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para olvidarlo?<p>

"_Nada… no puedes hacer nada porque simplemente está ahí… aún después de lo que te hizo sigues amándolo y eso no se borra aunque lo desees"_

Se dijo mentalmente, se miró en el espejo… todos se darían cuenta de que algo le pasaba sino cambiaba esa cara o trataba de suprimir lo que sentía… trató de sonreír pero falló en el intento ya que solo compuso una mueca desastrosa… llevó las manos a su frente… no podía bajar así… inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que creyó que estaba lista para bajar de nuevo, se miró de nuevo en el espejo que se encontraba en el pequeño baño del segundo piso y se felicitó internamente ya que su semblante lucía mejor… claro que no era como ella deseaba pero sería suficiente como para engañar a los demás… inhaló por última vez para después salir de ahí…

Sin embargo su alma cayó a sus pies al contemplar la figura que aguardaba afuera frente a la puerta…

Continuara….


	2. Recuerdos

**Bien aquí me tienen llevándoles el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Doy las gracias a todos los que han leído y me han enviado esos hermosos reviews, también a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos. No saben cuan feliz me hace que les haya gustado esta historia, en verdad me ha costado un poco dado que mi relación con el mundo mágico de Harry Potter es casi nula pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por llevarles una buena historia y espero así sea. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas. , más no insultos. Sin nada más que decir dejo que lean la actualización cuídense y espero recibir sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima.  
><strong>

**RECUERDOS**

Cuando atendió la petición de su esposa y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, iba dispuesto a hablar con ella. Pero en cuanto se paró frente a la puerta sus fuerzas menguaron y cuando la vio abrirla, todas sus esperanzas se fueron por un tubo.

Y es que… ¿Cómo se atrevería él a hablar sobre algo que ya había pasado? No tenía ningún derecho de perturbarla, de ninguna manera. Sin embargo. Como deseó ser Malfoy, cuando la vio ahí parada en la sala; tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no corre hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, para así poder percibir ese olor a canela que era su distintivo.

Pero había un inconveniente… ambos estaban casados… esa era suficiente razón para no acercarse a ella y ni siquiera hacerle una pequeña insinuación acerca de su pasado. Ni cuestionar sus razones…

− Harry…

Su voz seguía teniendo ese tono suave que siempre tenía impreso la connotación cariñosa dirigida a él pero ahora solamente era suave, sin nada más que pudiera incitarlo a hacer lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Veía su rostro como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes y no pudo evitar que su mirada vagara sobre su cuerpo, que ahora iba envuelto en un elegante vestido en color lila que acentuaba perfectamente su figura. Su curvilínea figura.

Si era muy cierto que su figura no era la de una supermodelo. Eso no quitaba que era hermosa además de deseable… parpadeo un par de veces despejándose de sus pensamientos.

− Hola Herms – sin querer la llamó como solía hacerlo antes, antes de irse de misión y su voz sonó igual de tierna que antes causando sin querer, impresión en la castaña – No sabía que estabas aquí – se excusó con tanta naturalidad que Hermione le creyó, sin embargó él se percató de la desilusión en su mirada.

− ¡Oh! – emitió ella – Bueno… yo… debo bajar, Draco debe estar buscándome – trató de sonreír, él solo asintió.

Hermione, comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo.

− Espera – exclamó el pelinegro, se giró levemente para poder visualizarlo – Lo siento – musitó apesadumbrado, ella lo miró sin entender. Antes de que pudiera hacerle pregunta alguna entró en la pequeña estancia, dejándola desconcertada.

Ella suspiró y reanudó la marcha hacia la planta baja. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba ¿Por qué se disculpó? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? No obstante siendo Hermione Granger, le encontró una explicación a esa disculpa.

¿Cuál fue esa explicación?

Bueno… que él se sentía mal por haberle mentido o más bien engañado tan vilmente y casarse además de regresar como si nada, sabiendo que ella iba a esperarlo y que sus sentimientos habían sido sinceros desde un principio.

− **0 −**

Entretanto en el baño, se encontraba Harry con la frente pegada a la puerta. ¿Por qué no pudo decirle nada más? ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? ¡Ah sí!

Ya recordaba.

Estaban casados y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ambos merecían respeto. Lo único que le dijo fue un ¡Lo siento!, ¿Qué era un "lo siento"? Estaba seguro que para Hermione era una palabra simple con la que él quería arreglar el posible daño que le ocasiono. O el hecho de que ante ella era un mentiroso de primera.

Lo que no sabía ella, era que en esa simple palabra iban impresas más disculpas y pesar del que podía imaginar. En ese momento recordó como se sintió cuando se enteró de su boda con Malfoy. Desgraciadamente cuando lo supo intentó ir con ella para explicarle las razones por las que se casó, sin embargo no pudo.

Anteriormente había hablado con Ron para que él se encargara de explicarle las cosas, pero de nada le sirvió ya que ella se negó rotundamente a escucharlo. Llegó hasta el punto de pelearse con uno de sus mejores amigos así que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo él. No obstante, tuvo que partir debido a que su objetivo se movilizó y como auror su trabajo era seguirlo y atraparlo.

Esas eran sus órdenes y debía cumplirlas, aseguraba que no tardaría más de dos días en atraparlo y la boda sería ese fin de semana. Se confío… pensó que sería tiempo suficiente para poder atraparlo e ir antes de la boda para poder aclarar las cosas.

Más no fue así, tardó más tiempo del que hubiese deseado y cuando llegó, ella ya se había casado con el que antes fue su enemigo y ahora formaba parte de su grupo. Logró verlos desde lo lejos y no pudo evitar que su corazón se partiera en dos al verla tan hermosa… tan radiante… no se libró del dolor que atenazó su corazón en esos momentos y hasta ahora seguía doliendo, pero no tenía derecho alguno para decir nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que si ella no quiso escuchar a Ron, mucho menos lo haría con él. Primero le mandaría a volar con un hechizo antes de escucharlo, trató de mitigar su dolor con ese pensamiento, fue inútil.

Abrió los ojos. Aún ahora seguía doliendo de la misma manera que entonces.

Respiró profundamente y despegó su frente levemente húmeda por el sudor, se dirigió al lavabo y abrió el grifo. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y se agachó para poder azotar su rostro con el agua fría. No quería bajar y tener un semblante digno de un enfermo.

Repitió la acción un par de veces más, hasta que se sintió mejor y secó su rostro con la toalla blanca que se encontraba cerca. Colocó en su lugar la toalla nuevamente, disponiéndose a salir de ahí.

Escuchó risas mientras bajaba las escaleras, al parecer la discusión entre las mujeres había cesado y ahora reían. Al llegar al último escalón.

− ¡Oh Harry! – exclamó la Molly logrando que todos lo miraran – Tu esposa es una monada – dijo la señora – Nos ha estado hablando de cómo se conocieron – indicó, él la miró interrogante, ella le sonrió aunque sus ojos le decían algo diferente. También sintió la mirada del rubio clavada en él debido a que hacía unos minutos atrás su esposa también había bajado por las escaleras.

− ¿Ah sí? – su voz sonó dudosa.

− ¡Sí! – exclamó Ginny emocionada, casi todos pasaron desapercibido ese falló en el tono de su voz. Todos menos un rubio de ojos grises que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados – Nos dijo que se conocieron en el mundo muggle… en… en… - puso un dedo sobre su barbilla recordando el nombre del lugar.

− Alemania cariño – manifestó Blaise que se encontraba a su lado, ella lo miró un tanto molesta.

− Estaba por recordarlo Blaise.

− Ehm… sí – expresó el ojiverde caminando hacia su esposa y abrazándola por la cintura – Ella fue mi compañera para la misión y teníamos que encontrarnos en algún lugar, escogimos el mundo muggle… fue así como nos conocimos.

Algo ahí no encajaba y Draco sabía que era, su mandíbula se contrajo mientras mantenía la vista fija sobre la pareja, pero sobre todo en ella que lo miraba sin emoción alguna en sus ojos verde azulados.

− ¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor? – esa fue la voz amable de Arthur Weasley.

− Ya era tiempo, me muero de hambre – manifestó Ron y todos se echaron a reír, ante su comentario.

Todos pasaron al comedor, la cena transcurrió con "normalidad", bueno… si a los regaños de la Sra. Weasley y las discusiones de Ginny con Blaise se le podía llamar normal. Aunque claro que estaba que el rubio miraba de vez en cuando a la "parejita" feliz de manera disimulada, mientras que Hermione no podía también evitar hacerlo.

De alguna manera se sentía frustrada por no ver un atisbo de celos o dolor cuando Draco la tomaba de la cintura o le demostraba afecto por medio de caricias. Más bien parecía indiferente a todo eso y quiérase o no le frustraba de sobremanera.

La cena terminó y Molly se dispuso a levantar la losa siendo ayudada por las chicas, protestó. Les dijo que ellos eran sus invitados y que no tenían porque ayudarla, sin duda alguna no le sirvió de mucho ya que las chicas hicieron oídos sordos. Aunque claro todo era con ayuda de la magia, no es que fuera algo de tanta ciencia.

Pasaron un rato más en convivencia, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y el siguiente día debían ir a trabajar. Al despedirse, Ginny los hizo prometer que retomarían sus viejas costumbres ahora que el grupo se encontraba completo. Los demás asintieron para no llevarle la contraria y porque sabían de antemano que si no lo hacían, ella se encargaría de que lo hicieran.

Y tener a una Ginny furiosa, no era algo que realmente desearan. Felicitaron a Molly por la fabulosa cena y también prometieron visitarla cada vez que pudieran.

− **0 – **

Se sintió aliviado de haber salido de ese ambiente tan incómodo, no es que no deseara verlos de nuevo pero de alguna manera quiso que fuese en otras circunstancias. No obstante, esa sensación de tristeza e incomodidad no dejó que le arruinara la noche para poder disfrutar de las personas que quería y consideraba su familia.

Esa familia que lo acogió desde el primer momento en que lo conocieron, esa familia que siempre le brindó amor y apoyo sin tener un deber u obligación para con él. Él nunca supo lo que era una familia hasta que los conoció a ellos y daba gracias al cielo por eso.

Observó de reojo a la mujer que lo acompañaba, ella tiritó levemente. Con las prisas a ella se le había olvidado tomar su abrigó y en ese momento serenaba, se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Los ojos verde azulados se encontraron con los suyos y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

− Eres muy descuidada. Te resfriarás.

Ella rió con gracia.

− Nunca he tenido tiempo para detenerme a pensar en lo que necesito o cuando lo necesito – respondió ella – Supongo que es una costumbre, que aún después de tanto tiempo no desaparece.

− Supongo que sí.

− ¿Qué sucedió allá arriba? – inquirió ella.

Caminaba con paso lento, había mucho silencio. Solo se escuchaban sus voces y el resonar de sus zapatos, él observó por sobre su hombro.

− Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Ella asintió comprendiendo y se detuvieron, él sacó su varita, la tomó por la cintura y la agitó levemente en el aire. Desaparecieron del lugar.

Claro estaba que él se había dado cuenta de algo. La pareja que también acababa de salir de casa de los Weasley, salieron después de ellos. Se trataba de Draco y Hermione que habían visto toda la escena, eso fue lo único que pudieron hacer ya que debido a la distancia no lograrían escuchar lo que hablaban.

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos se hicieran ideas en su cabeza, ideas equivocadas está por de más decir. La castaña no pudo ocultar su semblante triste, el rubio se percató de eso. La tomó por el brazo y con un movimiento de varita también desaparecieron de ahí.

Al llegar a la mansión, la castaña no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. El rubio la abrazó con cariño y besó su coronilla, por fortuna aparecieron en la alcoba, la conocía y sabía que verlos juntos tendría repercusiones en su estado de ánimo o más bien. En su corazón.

La guió hasta la cama e hizo que se recostara.

− ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – inquirió el rubio en voz baja, ella negó con la cabeza.

− Nada – musitó entre sollozos.

− Con nada te refieres… ¿a que no te dijo nada? ¿o que no quieres decirme?

− A lo primero – musitó más tranquila, esta vez se separó de él y se irguió – Solo me dijo un "Lo siento" – manifestó disfrazando su dolor con sarcasmo y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

− ¿Solo eso te dijo? – indagó alzando sus cejas rubias.

− Solo eso – secundó ella, luego suspiró – Realmente no sé que esperaba que me dijera…

− Que te ama – dijo Draco sorprendiéndola – Porque tú también lo amas.

− No… yo no…

− ¡Oh! Vamos Granger. ¿A quién quieres engañar? – habló con tranquilidad – Lo nuestro solo fue una transacción, tú querías herirlo y yo necesitaba una esposa. Eso fue todo. El que nos casáramos no quiere decir que nos amemos.

Hablaba con tanta naturalidad y tranquilidad, que a veces a ella le admiraba que él no se sintiera tan culpable como ella. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Por haberse casado sin amor, por que lo hizo por las razones equivocadas.

− No puedo creer que hables así. ¿Es que acaso no te sientes culpable de engañar a nuestros amigos, a tus padres? – éste la miró con indignación – Esta bien a tus padres no, pero… ¿Qué sucede con los demás? – su mirada era de total culpabilidad y él suspiró con desgana.

− ¿Cómo crees que se hubieran sentido de saber el motivo por el cual te casaste conmigo? ¿De lo que sucedió con Potter? – sus preguntas fueron lógicas y lo pensó un momento.

Y las respuestas eran muy sencillas. Todo hubiese sido un caos completo y ambos siendo amigos y miembros del mismo grupo, solo hubiese ocasionado que los lazos se distanciaran, dividieran cariños. Algo que tampoco le gustaría sucediera si en algún momento se sabía la verdad acerca de su matrimonio con Draco.

− Estoy seguro que a ninguno le hubiera gustado.

− Tienes razón – admitió con gran pesar, no solo porque era cierto sino porque darle la razón a Malfoy suponía un gran esfuerzo para ella.

− Hasta que me das la razón.

Lo miró, tenía plantada una sonrisa arrogante, el rubio era el sueño de cualquier mujer. Guapo y rico, además de un excelente mago y maestro en cuanto a la cama se refería. Sin embargo no era la persona que ella amaba.

Porque sí. Ellos habían compartido la cama en dos ocasiones, la primera fue cuando la encontró ese día en su departamento y la segunda su noche de bodas. No podía negar que en la cama era excelente, no tuvo ninguna queja de ello. Sin evitarlo, lo comparó con Harry.

Él también tenía lo suyo, era tan bueno como Draco pero como en todo. Había una diferencia, con Draco tenía sexo y con Harry hizo el amor. Eso, no podía compararse con nada.

Desde esa vez, en la cual se dio cuenta de que al estar con Draco siempre pensaría en Harry, decidió no volver a hacerlo. No era bueno para él y mucho menos para ella, que solo anhelaba que el cuerpo que tenía encima suyo fuese el de Harry y no el de su esposo.

− Iré a cambiarme, mañana debo levantarme temprano – manifestó Draco poniéndose de pie para después ir al closet por el pantalón de su pijama.

− ¿Tienes alguna reunión?

− Tengo que ir al Ministerio de Magia – contestó – Y luego supervisar los negocios de mi padre, recuerda que ahora negocia también en el mundo muggle y debo estar al tanto.

Ella asintió y luego lo vio entrar al baño. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa también, sabia que él tardaría en salir dado que siempre tomaba una ducha con agua caliente para poder dormir. Se quitó el tortuoso vestido y se colocó su pijama. Que constaba de un pantalón en seda verde olivo, al igual que la camisa manga larga.

Se fue hacia la cama para acomodarse, cayó dormida en menos de lo que pensó.

− **0 –**

− ¡Vaya! La casa quedó hermosa – la exclamación llena de admiración se escuchó en la sala de estar del lugar.

− No creas que lo hice solo, Dobby y Kritcher fueron los creadores de todo. Yo solo les di los folletos.

− Hicieron muy bien su trabajo – dijo admirando el lugar, recordó la primera vez que la vio hacía unas semanas atrás antes de llegar e instalarse.

Grimmauld Place, era un desastre. Estaba en mal estado, la humedad hizo que la madera se pudriera en algunas partes y debido a la rapidez en la que Harry tuvo que partir; no le quedó de otra más que retrasar su arreglo debido a la inestabilidad que presentaba. Sobretodo porque no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en esa misión.

Cuando volvió, la casa casi se caía a pedazos y él tuvo que hacer acopio de sus reflejos para no caer de las escaleras en un par de veces cuando la barandilla se desprendió logrando que casi se cayera y se diera contra el suelo. Se dio cuenta que tenía que remodelarla, rescató algunas cosas y dejó otras. Sin embargo los muebles fueron todos sustituidos, desde los de la sala, el comedor hasta la cocina.

También las habitaciones, los closets y camas fueron modificadas además de añadir otros detalles. Las paredes fueron pintadas de un color crema, borrando todo rastro de suciedad y humedad, las cortinas también tenían un tono amarillo pastel muy lindo.

− Quisieron hacerlo al estilo muggle pero se dieron por vencidos con los primeros dos baldes de pintura que les cayeron en la cabeza – manifestó con gracia provocando que ella riera.

− Me imagino, no es tan fácil como parece.

Caminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron en el sofá, un silencio se formó entre ambos. Un silencio cómodo, el sacó su varita del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y musitando un hechizo encendió la leña que se encontraba en la chimenea. Ella se quitó el saco que tenía sobre sus hombros, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo colocó sobre el brazo del sofá.

− ¿Y bien? – inquirió, el ojiverde la miró extrañado. Lo que hizo que rodara los ojos - ¿Me dirás que sucedió? – él abrió la boca pero un "crack" lo detuvo, la figura de Kritcher se hizo presente.

− Bienvenido amo Harry – emitió el elfo con respeto y haciendo una inclinación. A Harry no le gustaba que hicieran eso, de hecho le incomodaba. Se lo había dicho cientos de veces pero él parecía no hacerle caso. El elfo dirigió sus grandes ojos hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

− Kritcher, ella es mi esposa Constanza – indicó mirando a la mujer que tenía a su lado, el elfo la miró como analizándola – Y la Señora de esta casa – el elfo entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

− Es un gusto conocerla ama Constanza – señaló con respeto.

− El gusto es mío Kritcher – habló ella con suavidad y una dulce sonrisa.

− Amo – llamó mirando al ojiverde – Vine a ver si necesitaban algo.

− No Kritcher, puedes ir a descansar.

− Con su permiso amos.

Dicho esto chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció.

− Es un poco desconfiado – aseguró Constanza.

− Era peor, insultaba a cuanto mago supiera que era mestizo o era partidario de no tener diferencias en cuanto la sangre se refería – explicó – Los llamaba sangre sucia, impuros o traidores a la sangre – suspiró con cansancio recordando – Lo escuché insultar varias veces a Hermione y Ron.

− Y supongo que era partidario de todos los sangre limpia, sobre todo los Black y los Malfoy – analizó asombrando al pelinegro.

− Así es.

− Algo bueno debió pasarle para que dejara de lado sus costumbres.

− Ni te lo imaginas…

− Me lo contaras otro día – cortó el tema – Todavía no respondes mi pregunta.

Él suspiró de nuevo, pensaba que se le había olvidado. Gran equivocación.

− No sucedió nada – contestó sin más, el rostro de ella lucía incrédulo.

− Fuiste, la viste y no le dijiste nada… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – su voz sonaba molesta, cualquiera diría que estaba celosa pero no era así.

− Porque no tiene caso, ella está casada y yo también – Constanza iba a replicar pero él se le adelantó – Además se veía muy bien al lado de Malfoy, no soy quién para venir ahora a decirle la verdad. Solo destruiría su matrimonio, me gustaría que por lo menos uno de los dos sea feliz.

La de ojos verde azulados sintió su corazón oprimiéndose, se sentía culpable o tal vez mucho más que eso. En verdad era su culpa que él no fuese feliz y sabía que ella no podía hacerlo feliz.

− Harry… en verdad lo siento, si yo no…

− No. No lo digas, la decisión fue mía y sabía que la perdería de todas maneras – la cortó mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió y se acercó a él. Ese hombre valía oro, su corazón era demasiado bondadoso y por tener ese enorme corazón, perdió a la única mujer que amaba.

− En verdad lo siento – musitó ella pasando una mano sobre su rostro en una muda caricia que logró sorprenderlo no así incomodarlo – Si pudiera volver el tiempo y deshacer esto. Lo haría sin pensarlo, créeme que no me importaría nada si con eso puedes ser feliz junto a la persona que amas.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, él lo sabía y también sabía que era una mujer única. Con grandes sentimientos, solo tenía el infortunio de tener una familia perversa. Capaz de conseguir lo que querían a cualquier costo y sin importar cuantas personas dañaran en el proceso.

− Eres una gran mujer, en verdad quisiera enamorarme de ti – le dijo con franqueza acercándose, ella sonrió ante sus palabras.

− La razón no manda al corazón Harry – contestó.

No pudo decir nada más Harry se había acercado tanto que no se resistió y la besó, un beso suave, solo con sus labios. Ella disfrutó del contacto cálido. El beso pasó de ser tierno a apasionado, mientras poco a poco la recostaba sobre el sofá…

− **0 – **

El siguiente día por la mañana, Hermione Granger se levantó tarde. Siempre había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano aún en los días en que no iba a trabajar. Debido a su matrimonio con Draco, su acuerdo era trabajar tres días a la semana, los cuales ella escogería o cuando fuese de suma urgencia. Por lo demás como toda una Malfoy debía quedarse en casa, además de que debía ser anfitriona en cuanta fiesta se le ocurriera a su rubio esposo o los padres de éste.

En esos momentos era en los que odiaba llevar el apellido Malfoy y haber tomado una decisión apresurada. Bien no le quedaba de otra más que entretenerse en algo, se quitó las sábanas y se encaminó al baño. Imaginó que Draco se había ido hace horas al Ministerio de Magia, ahora que recordaba. No le preguntó porque habían mandado a llamarlo.

Se duchó con lentitud, al terminar se envolvió en una toalla blanca y caminó hacia su habitación. Abrió su closet y buscó algo que ponerse, se dio cuenta de que habían más vestidos que pantalones pero debían mantener las apariencias. Escogió un sencillo vestido en color café quemado, sin manga y escoté V que le quedaba unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, junto a unos zapatos cerrados de poco tacón. Era bastante torpe usando tacones altos y los bajos le sentaban mejor para no quebrarse una pierna.

Se vistió y se puso un poco de poción alisadora en su cabello para que sus risos tomaran forma. Pero antes de salir la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándola. Miró en esa dirección encontrándose con una pelirroja y una rubia.

− Señora yo les dije que no podían pasar… que le avisaría… pero ellas no quisieron hacer caso… Señora… - decía con voz temerosa la elfina que se encontraba detrás de ellas y miraba a la castaña con temor.

− No te preocupes Nefi, ya puedes retirarte – la elfina asintió aliviada y se retiró.- Ginny ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así? Ya conoces a Draco, no creo que quieras molestarlo – reprendió la castaña.

− No creo que se atreva siquiera a alzarme la voz y si lo hace que se atenga a las consecuencias – respondió la pelirroja con simpleza.

Hermione cerró los ojos, Ginny nunca cambiaría.

− Bien… ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

− Ginny tuvo la idea de que fuéramos a desayunar juntas a una cafetería muggle y venimos a invitarte – habló Luna.

− Es eso o que yo tengo más conocimiento del mundo muggle que ustedes – dedujo la castaña.

− También – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa – Además no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas últimamente – dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a la castaña.

− Esta bien – cedió Hermione.

Era la excusa perfecta para no pensar en Harry, por lo menos mientras estuviera con ellas. Terminó de arreglarse y salieron. Aparecieron en un callejón de Londres para encaminarse dispuestas a encontrar una cafetería, Hermione no pudo evitar recordar los años que se mantuvo junto a sus padres. Hasta que decidió tomar la apresurada decisión de casarse, a sus padres no les agradaba Malfoy pero siendo su hija única no se opusieron a su decisión.

Recordaba esas calles, así como también recordaba que había una buena cafetería cerca. Las guió hasta ella, el lugar era sencillo. Al entrar en el negocio se sentía el olor del pan recién salido del horno, el olor a chocolate caliente y canela. Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron esperando que la camarera llegara y tomar su orden.

− A ver Ginny. Suéltalo – expresó Hermione impresionando a la pequeña Weasley.

− ¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo que decir?

− Te conozco y sé que quieres pedirnos algo así que, suéltalo.

− Tú y tus deducciones lógicas – bufó la pelirroja.

− Te dije que lo descubriría – manifestó Luna con tranquilidad.

− Si, ya lo sé – masculló – En fin… quería pedirles que me ayuden con los preparativos para mi boda con Blaise – pidió un tanto avergonzada.

− Sabes que lo haríamos sin que nos lo pidieras – manifestó la castaña con una sonrisa. Siendo secundada por un asentimiento de Luna, la pelirroja sonrió aliviada.

La camarera llegó, tomó sus pedidos y se retiró.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre los preparativos para la boda, Ginny se encontraba muy feliz y emocionada. No obstante, desvió la mirada un instante para posarla sobre la vidriera que daba hacia la calle, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando distinguió la figura que se encontraba afuera del establecimiento.

Continuara…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

**Rosalie Lilian Hale: **_Gracias, me alegra que te el fic te parezca interesante. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también y vea tu comentario. Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer._

**Alastor82: **_En verdad hay muchas cosas, coincido conmigo y espero que siga gustándote y merezca tu comentario. Cuídate, hasta la próxima._

**Sam19: **_Gracias por el cumplido y me alegra que te guste la idea, sobre la historia de Padre por Accidente; estoy trabajando en eso. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo y ser merecedora de un comentario. Cuídate._

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario. Ya saben que hacer, den click al botón que se encuentra ubicado en la parte inferior. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.**

**Un beso.**


	3. ¿Amigas?

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy fastidiándoles de nuevo, jajajaja. Naaaa les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y si encuentran algún error es porque me dio pereza revisar, me encuentro demasiado cansada y solo estaba de subirla así que me dije ¿Porque no? Les ruego me disculpen y entiendan.**

**Agradezco a quienes se atrevieron a leer mi historia y dejar un review, también a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias no saben que feliz me hacen. Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos.**

**Advertencias:**

_Pensamiento._**  
><strong>

**¿AMIGAS?**

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la esposa de Harry. Ataviada en una gabardina negra la cual llevaba cerrada y detallaba perfectamente su silueta. En sus manos un portafolio y puestos unos lentes de sol que lograban que su rostro fuera un tanto difícil de reconocer. Aunque claro su color de cabello no era tan común y eran muy pocas personas que poseían ese tono tan natural.

Lo que le llamó la atención a la castaña, fue que parecía no tener intenciones de entrar al establecimiento, solo se encontraba parada fuera de este mirando hacia al frente y de vez en cuando chequeaba su reloj. Con lo cual dedujo que esperaba a alguien ¿A quién sería? ¿Estaría esperando a Harry? De alguna manera su corazón se aceleró, producto de la emoción.

Hasta que a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ginny.

− Herms… Herms – dijo de nuevo – Hermione Jane Granger – llamó esta vez con molestia, la aludida parpadeó un par de veces y la miró con confusión – ¿En que mundo andas? Te estoy hablando desde hace cinco minutos – reprochó la pelirroja.

− Lo siento Ginny – se disculpó – Es que acabo de ver algo.

− ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Luna.

− Miren hacia la ventana – señaló con la cabeza.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que veían, Hermione lo hizo igual. Debido a que ahora se encontraba acompañada de un hombre alto y fornido, su complexión era mucho más atlética que la de Draco y Harry, cabello color chocolate, piel morena. No podían ver su rostro ya que solo lograban ver lo ancho de su espalda.

Observaron como él se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, siendo correspondido por ella con una sonrisa. Lo vieron dar media vuelta para abrir la puerta del local y vaya que las dejo boquiabiertas, él hombre era muy guapo. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, de boca pequeña y labios delgados. Los vieron sentarse en una mesa un poco alejada pero lo suficientemente visible como para que ellas vieran todo lo que hacían.

− ¿Acaso ella no es la esposa de Harry? – inquirió Ginny con algo de inseguridad.

− Si – contestó la castaña con seriedad.

− Con los lentes de sol no puede distinguirse mucho – habló Luna precisamente en ese instante se quitó los lentes. Revelando su identidad – Bueno… ahora si podemos decir que es ella.

− ¿Qué creen que hace aquí?

− No lo sé, Ginny.

− Vamos Herms. ¿No creerás que está engañando a Harry o sí? – expresó la pelirroja.

− ¿Qué mujer casada se ve a solas en un café con un hombre que no es su esposo Ginny? – replicó Hermione.

− Herms tiene razón.

Continuaron mirándolos, vieron como el hombre la tomaba de la mano y ella sonreía con dulzura. Luego de eso lo observaron levantarse de la mesa e ir hacia la barra para hablar con una de las camareras, estuvo por lo menos unos dos minutos hasta que vieron llegar a la camarera con un enorme estuche para después entregárselo.

Él le sonrió a la chica y luego caminó de nuevo hasta la mesa donde Constanza aguardaba. Él pareció decirle algo y luego entregarle el estuche, la mujer de cabellos cobrizos tenía pintada en la cara un gesto de extrañeza pero tomó el estuche pero no lo abrió.

Solo la observaron sonreírle.

Hermione sentía que la sangre le hervía, es que ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso a Harry? Tan desvergonzada, citándose sola con otro hombre en un sitio público y aunque claro no era en el mundo mágico. Las posibilidades de que alguien los viera eran remotas pero había escogido precisamente el mismo día que ellas para ir al mundo muggle.

− ¿Ustedes creen que… de verdad engaña a Harry? – inquirió Ginny con algo de decepción y es que le había caído bien desde que Harry la presentó ante ellos como su esposa.

− No le veo otra explicación – dijo la castaña que la miraba con enojo y es que en verdad deseaba que así fuera, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía o más bien no quería buscar la respuesta para esa pregunta.

− Porque no esperamos a ver que sucede. Puede que estemos juzgándola a la ligera – manifestó Luna.

De pronto la vieron levantarse y él hombre que la acompañaba también lo hizo en signo de cortesía. La vieron caminar con rumbo hacia el baño de damas, el hombre se quedó ahí esperándola y le daba uno que otro sorbo a su café.

− Hola chicas – las tres saltaron asustadas y contuvieron un grito. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ellas sin darse cuenta? ¿O es que estaban tan absortas que no se percataron del rumbo que había tomado? Las tres la miraron perplejas, se encontraba parada al lado de Hermione.

− Hola Constanza – saludó Luna que se había recuperado del shock.

− ¿Como…?

− ¡Oh! Las vi desde que entré a la cafetería y quise pasar a saludarlas – le respondió a Ginny y ésta puso cara de asombro igual que la castaña – Por lo que veo decidieron salir a dar un paseo – dijo con ese tono de voz suave y amable.

− Tú también ¿no? – el tono de voz de Hermione fue un tanto hostil, tanto la rubia como la pelirroja la miraron con desconcierto ante la actitud que estaba presentando.

− Algo así – contestó con una sonrisa divertida – Bueno debo irme, espero poder verlas antes de que se vayan.

Y luego se fue a su mesa, donde el hombre de cabellera chocolate la esperaba.

− ¿Qué te pasa Herms?

− No me pasa nada Ginny. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

− Fuiste un poco grosera – dijo Luna con despreocupación.

− ¿Ah sí? No me di cuenta.

Luna y Ginny se miraron entre sí, para después observar a Constanza. Él hombre chequeó su reloj de nuevo y se levantó del asiento, ella le entregó una carpeta en color azul, le sonrió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Y luego salió del local, ella se quedó ahí terminando su café.

Constanza se puso de pie tomando el enorme estuche que el hombre de cabello color chocolate le dio y caminó nuevamente en su dirección.

− ¿Puedo acompañarlas? – preguntó con una sonrisa cordial, ellas asintieron y tomó asiento al lado de Hermione que la miraba de reojo con desconfianza.

− Que casualidad que nos encontráramos aquí – expresó Ginny con nerviosismo, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente y no sabía porque. Aunque una idea se hacía, estaba segura que a la castaña no le agradaba la esposa de Harry.

− Si, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – inquirió Luna directamente, Hermione y Ginny la miraron con perplejidad.

− Trabajo.

− ¡Un momento! ¿Trabajas en el mundo muggle? – indagó Hermione incrédula, la mujer de ojos verde azulados sonrió.

− Así es. Manejo la empresa de mis padres, todos sus negocios son aquí.

− ¿En serio? – preguntó Luna impresionada, Constanza rió de buena gana.

− Si.

− ¿Quiere decir que el chico con el que estaba…? – inquirió la pelirroja queriendo y no queriendo hacer la pregunta, la esposa de Harry volvió a reír divertida.

− Es mi socio, mejor amigo y ahora mi cliente – aclaró.

Se miraron entre sí aún sin comprender.

− ¿Qué les parece si se los muestro? Claro si tienen tiempo – manifestó Constanza.

− Yo no tengo nada más que hacer, Blaise llegará hasta en la noche ¿Y tú Luna?

− No tengo mucho que hacer en la oficina.

− ¿Herms? – la mirada de Ginny era de emoción total, si era muy cierto que ya habían vagado por las calles de Londres muggle en algunas ocasiones. Ellas aún seguían perdidas en ese mundo, no quería decir que fueran tontas pero sí ignoraban muchas cosas. Suspiró, no podía negar que sería realmente incómodo pero… ¿Qué podía perder?

− Yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer, y cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme en esa mansión aburrida.

− Bien, entonces vámonos.

Pagaron y luego salieron del local, Constanza las guió una cuadra atrás del local hasta un majestuoso auto. Una Hommer del año en color negro con algunos detalles en plateado. Afortunadamente Ginny y Luna habían estado el tiempo suficiente para saber de que se trataba, claro que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de subir a uno

Le quitó la alarma y luego les dijo.

− Suban.

Constanza rodeó el auto para ir hacia el lado del conductor, Hermione por su parte abrió la puerta del copiloto y las chicas la imitaron, subieron al auto. Encendió el motor y luego puso a andar el auto.

Hermione la observaba de reojo, se percató de la maestría con la que manejaba. Hasta ahora recordaba porque nunca aprendió a manejar, y fue precisamente porque si había algo en lo que no aplicara el orden y la lógica. Era precisamente al volante.

En eso era un completo desastre, su padre quiso enseñarle pero terminó traumado, ya que si no chocaba contra un auto estacionado terminaba provocando una colisión en la carretera. Y es que no lograba captar los cambios de la velocidades y la mecánica no era algo que en verdad le gustara y si a eso le añadía lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando se encontraba al volante. Solo había una frase para describirlo…

Caos total.

Observó a Ginny y Luna por el espejo del retrovisor, parecían muy entretenidas con todas las tiendas que veían. En verdad sintió un poco de pena, en verdad sentía rabia contra ella pero no era justo aguarles el paseo a sus amigas, debía dejar de lado esa mala voluntad que le tenía a la esposa de Harry. Tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos entre tantas vueltas sin lograr ubicar el lugar, finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, el lugar era enorme, constaba de varios edificios de una planta y ocupaban como mínimo el rango de seis manzanas. Aunque estaba segura que eran más.

Estacionó la camioneta y les dijo a las chicas que bajaran.

Descendieron y Constanza se colocó a su lado.

− Bienvenidas a mi trabajo – dijo con un aire de gracia – Síganme por aquí, por favor.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras para internarse en el edificio principal y el más grande al parecer, ellas la siguieron. Al internarse se veía mucho movimiento y todas las personas a las que encontraban, saludaban a Constanza con educación y respeto, al igual que a ellas. Las condujo hasta una oficina abrió la puerta y las hizo entrar primero para después hacerlo ella.

En verdad se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la inmensidad de esa oficina, hasta la castaña se quedó sorprendida por la inmensidad y el orden que se veía. El despacho tenía las mismas dimensiones que su habitación en la mansión y varios muebles con libros, carpetas y otros completamente cerrados en los cuales no se podía ver nada más que madera de roble barnizada. Un escritorio de tamaño considerable se encontraba en medio de la habitación y a un costado un pequeño ventanal en el cual extrañamente se visualizaba un pequeño jardín.

Algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes, y a un costado un sofá de tres plazas junto a dos sillones en color beige claro y una mesa de centro de cristal. Dejaron de detallar la oficina ya que ella les hizo una seña invitándolas a sentarse, tomaron asiento en los sillones.

− Todavía no, nos has dicho en que trabajas – expresó Luna de esa manera tan directa en la que siempre hablaba. Constanza sonrió.

− Soy Organizadora de Eventos, sobre todo de bodas – contestó con amabilidad.

− ¿En… en serio? – indagó Ginny, aunque en su voz se palpaba una emoción inigualable.

La mujer de ojos verde azulados asintió con calma y se dispuso a hablar.

− Así es. En verdad… era el negocio de mis padres – hizo una breve pausa para ponerse de pie y quitarse la gabardina negra, dejando ver su vestimenta que constaba en un pantalón de vestir negro hecho a medida y una camisa también de vestir en seda de color crema que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo marcando su busto un tanto voluminoso pero no por eso exagerado.

El taconeo de sus zapatos negros se escuchó en la sala y volvió a tomar asiento.

− Es el negocio familiar, mi padre lo heredó después de que ninguna de sus hermanas quiso hacerse cargo de él. Dijeron que una Organizadora de Eventos no tenía futuro y solo era una pérdida de tiempo – explicó pacientemente, ante la mirada atenta de las chicas – En verdad en ese momento no era algo muy popular pero con los conocimientos empresarios de mi padre y el toque de mi madre la empresa creció a niveles insospechados. Tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras – rió pero esta vez lo hizo sin gracia y parecía que su mirada se perdía por momentos, eran breves pero Hermione logró captarlo y por lo tanto crearle una duda – Como hija única, heredé la empresa. Aunque mi conocimiento en los negocios en ese momento era bastante escaso por esa razón decidí tener un socio, que es precisamente el chico con el que me vieron en la cafetería – aclaró mirando a Hermione de una manera extraña, ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un tanto apenada por juzgarla tan a ligera pero… simplemente no le caía bien.

_¿Por qué es Hermione? ¿Por qué en verdad ella es una antipática ó porque logró entrar en el corazón de Harry? _

_¿A quién engaño? La chica no tiene nada malo, simplemente yo estoy molesta y dolida porque ella logró lo que yo no pude. Es agradable y amable, la juzgué desde que la vi entrar en la casa de los Weasley. ¿Dónde están mis buenos sentimientos? _

_**En el baúl donde también enterraste lo que sentías por Harry….**_

Y ahí estaba esa vocecita que le gritaba una y otra vez lo que sentía por Harry y que de paso le recordaba que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. ¡Por Dios! Era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico. Y ahora se estaba dejando llevar por el resentimiento y el rencor que le tenía a Harry, desquitándose con su esposa que nada tenía que ver con esto.

La voz de Constanza la trajo a la realidad de nuevo, parpadeó un par de veces.

− Las llevaré a conocer el lugar – expresó poniéndose de pie, tanto la rubia como la pelirroja se pusieron de pie de un salto emocionadas y Hermione lo hizo minutos después.

Salieron de la oficina, mientras avanzaban le dijo que ese solo era el edificio principal. Las oficinas eran para concertar las citas y otros asuntos, en el mismo rango habían edificios aledaños, se trataba de un salón de baile, donde practicaba el grupo musical y otros… en verdad las tres veían asombradas los lugares hasta que llegaron a una estructura enorme. Parecía una casa de cristal.

Hermione ya sabía de que se trataba, era un invernadero. Minutos después se los dijo a Luna y Ginny. Al entrar percibieron los aromas de los distintos tipos de flores que había ahí y eran muchas, a lo mejor más de treinta tipos de flores. Desde la más común, las rosas, hasta los jazmines, azahares, girasoles, orquídeas, liliums, tulipanes, etc… era como un jardín multicolor

− ¡Cons! – gritó una chica menuda de cabellos negros con unos mechones verdes, de apariencia bastante extravagante. Caminaba en dirección hacia ellas con algo entre las manos.

− Hola Ivy ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó Constanza con una sonrisa cariñosa.

− Mira – dijo mostrándole una flor blanca con destellos rosas, se trataba de una Magnolia.

− Mi pedido llegó – musitó - ¿Hace cuanto?

− Esta mañana, supongo que Bryan presionó a la botánica – manifestó pensativa la chica.

− Bien – asintió – Gracias por el dato Ivy, cuida mucho del invernadero – pidió, la chica asintió con frenesí y luego se retiró – Disculpen la interrupción – se giró hacia las chicas.

− No te preocupes, es tu trabajo – habló Hermione por primera vez desde que salieron de la oficina y ahora esta vez en su voz no se escuchaba, cortante o irónica, sino simplemente natural.

− Constanza ¿te molesta si vemos… tus flores? – inquirió Ginny con algo de pena, la aludida rió de buena gana.

− Claro que no.

Ginny haló a Luna y comenzaron a ver el sin fin de flores, se quedaron solas.

− Sé lo que pensaste – soltó de repente asustando a Hermione que intentó disimular su sobre salto después la miró interrogante y la mujer de cabellos cobrizos se dispuso a hablar de nuevo – En la cafetería… - pausó ligeramente - …puedo decirte… que no pretendo herir a Harry. Es un gran ser humano y no haría nada que lo lastimara, de eso puedes estar completamente segura.

La castaña la miraba con impresión, ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta de eso? No lo sabía, aunque le llamó la atención la manera tan serena en la que hablaba, más sin embargo la expresión de su rostro era inmutable. Le recordaba mucho a Draco. Aunque como buena Gryffindor que era, se atrevió a preguntar.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Constanza rió divertida.

− Lo supe por la manera en la que me mirabas. Tus ojos me acusaban y la manera en la que respondiste me lo confirmó – explicó con simpleza viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Por mucho que quiso encontrar algo negativo en su mirada sencillamente no encontraba nada – Sé que no tienes que creer en lo que te diga pero… quiero demasiado a Harry como para hacerle daño – repitió.

Buscó en su rostro y nada, pero… ¡un momento! ¿había dicho "quiero"? o es que escuchó mal y ya deliraba… despejó su mente de todo pensamiento absurdo.

− En verdad lo lamento – se disculpó y Constanza sonrió con dulzura.

− No tienes porque hacerlo Hermione – pausó – En verdad están en todo su derecho de dudar de mí, ya que no me conocen.

− Aún así… no debí dejarme llevar…

− No te preocupes, no ha sucedido nada – habló con calidez en su suave voz – Parece que las chicas han hecho buenas migas con Ivy.

Observaron como la pelirroja y la rubia reían y preguntaban acerca de los nombres de las plantas y flores que se encontraban en el lugar. Así que caminaron hasta donde se encontraban y unirse a la charla.

− **0 − **

Se encontraba en su oficina, bueno… más bien en la oficina que compartía con Ron ya que ahora eran compañeros. En verdad hacía diez minutos que tenía la vista fija en el pergamino que revisaba pero no pasaba de la sexta línea de este. Aunque francamente decir que tenía diez minutos así era una vil mentira.

Ya llevaba media hora en la misma posición. ¿Por qué?

La razón era muy simple, en su mente solo aparecía la figura de una castaña ataviada en un vestido lila, que él deseó arrancar con sus propias manos. ¡Como deseaba tener es cuerpo bajo el suyo! O sí lo deseaba tanto que en verdad hasta podía sentirlo.

No obstante, al darse cuenta de él giro que tomaban sus pensamientos. Se daba cuenta de que no estaba bien, ambos estaban casados y tenía que admitir que se sentía culpable al pensar en esas cosas. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su esposa era muy hermosa además de gran mujer, merecía respeto y él no era quién para faltarle.

Aún así su amor y sus instintos lo consumieran.

− Harry – llamó Ron desde la otra esquina de la oficina, pero este no respondía – Harry… - volvió a llamar - ¡HARRY! – gritó.

El pelinegro dio un salto en la silla y miró al pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

− ¡No grites Ron!

− ¡No me haces caso!

El ojiverde evitó rodar los ojos ante la indignación que presentaba su amigo.

− Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres?

− Tengo una duda… - dijo mirando hacia el encielado de la oficina - ¿Por qué decidiste venir a trabajar y no quedarte con tu esposa? – la pregunta en sí sonaba un poco tonta pero si lo analizaba no lo era tanto. Y es que… ¿Quién no desearía estar con su esposa cuando le dan unas semanas en su trabajo para que pueda "descansar"?

La respuesta:

Ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos se negaría a quedarse en casa con su esposa, porque aunque indicara "descanso", podía apostar que eso es lo que menos harían.

− No quería quedarme solo en casa – dijo sin más creando más incertidumbre en Ron que lo miraba sin entender y suspiró – Constanza tenía que trabajar y regresa hasta en la noche, me quedaría solo todo el día. Preferí venir a trabajar, solo me aburriría – finalizó, Ron sonrió con picardía.

− ¡Si claro! – dijo el pelirrojo – Y sin tu esposa se va la diversión ¿no? – insinuó arqueando sus cejas con travesura. Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la insinuación.

_Si supiera…_

− Oye… - manifestó pensativo – Ahora que lo recuerdo… Ginny dijo que quería que nos reuniéramos como antes…

− ¿A que te refieres?

− ¿Recuerdas que antes nos reuníamos un día a la semana para pasar un momento juntos?

− Es verdad… lo había olvidado – musitó suavemente él - ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan de Ginny? – en el momento que hizo la pregunta se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña pelirroja se traía algo entre manos.

− Dijo que deberíamos hacer una cena para retomar las viejas costumbres – expresó con inocencia – Y escogió tu casa – y ahí estaba el motivo, sabía perfectamente que Ginny no era la única que quería conocer y saber más acerca de su ahora vida de casado pero la diferencia era…. Que ella era la única que tenía agallas para ir en busca de lo que desea y sino para muestra un botón.

Su compromiso con Blaise, no le había costado absolutamente nada conquistarlo. El verdadero problema era conquistar a sus padres, pero la pequeña Weasley era demasiado astuta y logró su objetivo. Sin que ninguna piedra se le presentara en el camino o por lo menos eso es lo que él esperaba, ya que después de ver todo lo que pasó se merecía ser feliz.

− ¿Qué día será la "cena" en mi casa? – inquirió el ojiverde a Ron.

− El viernes – contestó.

− Decidió hacer una cena en mi casa y no tiene la amabilidad de avisarme – musitó con ironía, el pelirrojo sonrió nervioso; lo miró con ojos entrecerrados – Ron…

− Lo siento Harry… ella me encargó decírtelo… bueno… fue más bien que te enviara una lechuza o algo así…

− Y me avisas hasta ahora – reprochó el pelinegro.

− ¡Oye! Pero te avisé – dijo con indignación el otro.

− Dos días antes. Debo avisarle a Constanza que llegaran para que pueda salir antes del trabajo – habló.

− Hablando de eso… ¿en que trabaja tu esposa?

− ¿Uhm? Es Organizadora de Eventos.

− ¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió perdido, ese era su despistado amigo. Rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

− Te lo explico luego Ron, debo terminar este informe.

El pelirrojo asintió comprendiendo y él también regresó a su trabajo. Tenía una pila de pergaminos que debía leer y si había algo que le resultaba tedioso, eso era leer. Suspiró y tomó un pergamino para comenzar a leerlo.

− **0 −**

Viernes por la mañana.

Era un día muy hermoso, despejado y soleado con una suave brisa veraniega. Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa leyendo el periódico, se había quedado dormido así que no tenía caso llegar tarde a la oficina, decidió quedarse en casa.

Su esposa se había ido hacía escasas horas prometiéndole volver antes de que los chicos llegaran o por lo menos eso esperaba, quería tener un respaldo para cuando ellos llegaran. Ella estaría ahí, en su casa… en esa que en su momento pensó ella decoraría a su gusto sin importar cuanto gastara, él solo la complacería en lo que quisiera.

Desafortunadamente las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo desea….

De repente el timbre de la residencia sonó, frunció el entrecejo y miró su reloj de muñeca, eran apenas las nueve treinta de la mañana. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? El timbre sonó de nuevo, dejó su periódico en la mesa de centro y se dispuso a ir a la puerta.

Una mujer de cabellera marrón oscuro y ojos verdes lo esperaba. Él no hizo más que asombrarse al verla parada frente a su puerta.

− Hola Harry, necesito pedirte un favor – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa persuasiva ¡Oh sí! Esa mujer si que sabía como convencer.

¡Y vaya que lo había hecho! Toda la tarde fue una carrera, con suerte y ayuda de Kritcher y Dobby por supuesto había logrado mudarse de ropa. Eran casi las siete y sus amigos estaban por llegar pero no había señales de su esposa, ¡y como la necesitaban en ese momento!

El timbre de la residencia sonó de nuevo y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, sabía que se trataba de sus amigos porque su esposa tenía una llave así que no necesitaba tocar. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

− Hola chicos – saludó, todos se encontraban ahí más parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar a la misma hora, pero sus ojos no pudieron contenerse y buscaron a Hermione que vestía una falda plisada en color gris que caía por debajo de sus rodillas dando forma a sus caderas, una camisa de tirantes anchos bastante reservada pero que aún así dejaba ver la forma de su busto y cintura además de la piel ligeramente bronceada, sus rizos caían en cascada por sus hombros. Una imagen que le hizo olvidar momentáneamente que no solamente eran ellos dos los que se encontraban ahí, el rubio se dio cuenta de eso e internamente sonrió.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Hermione conseguía su objetivo solo que no se daba cuenta de ello. Era demasiado lógica y analítica, para esos pequeños detalles debía tener astucia. Una que a él, le sobraba.

El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces y los invitó a pasar, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta un gritó se escuchó, en la parte baja de las escaleras frente a la puerta.

− ¡Mami! – fue el grito infantil, la pequeña tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente todos siguieron la dirección para encontrarse con la figura de Constanza parada frente a la puerta y todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

Esto no podía ser posible…

Continuará…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

**Josciel: **_Hola pequeña, te contesto dos reviews en uno. Bueno puedo decirte que Harry y Herms tendrán un final feliz aunque para llegar a eso pasaran muchas cosas entre algunos personajes, lo sabrás más adelante. No odies a Harry, ódiame a mí porque soy la escritora y yo lo he puesto así; tu respuesta a la pregunta fue contestada al comienzo del capítulo. Jajaja me alegra en verdad que te agradara Constanza es una buena chica aunque ha tenido muchos problemas en su vida, de los cuales te enterarás más adelante. Y espero pronto me cuentes acerca de ese sueño pequeña, me has dejado intrigada. Cuídate mucho y gracias por el comentario, deseo hayas disfrutado de la continuación, hasta la próxima._

**Alastor82: **_Gracias me alegra que te gustara espero que este igual. Tienes mucha razón, no es justo que Herms sufra por Harry, mientras él está de lo más tranquilo con su esposa pero hay un refrán muy popular que dice: No todo lo que brilla es oro. Y créeme que se aplica a este caso, más adelante te enterarás y sabrás que Hermione no es la única que sufre por su amor, también Harry aunque no siempre de muestras de ello. Créeme que yo igual que tú me aprovecharía de Draco, de eso no hay duda alguna. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejar tu comentario, cuídate y nos leemos pronto._

**Rosalie Lilian Hale: **_Como se lo dija a __**alastor82**__, tienen mucha razón y no es justo pero… créeme nada es lo que parece. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, todo tiene un motivo y explicación que conocerás más adelante; solo espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y merezca tu comentario. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima._

**EriqitaPotterGranger: **_Antes que nada gracias, aunque creo que mi idea sea tan innovadora ya que hay varias historias hablando de matrimonios errados y amores imposibles entre ellos pero aún así agradezco que tengas el valor de leer mi historia y dejarme un comentario, te lo agradezco mucho. Pasando a Blaise y Ginny he leído un par por ahí y se me hizo buena la idea pasando de Draco o Harry e incluso Neville a quién también tomé en cuenta, pero me gusta mucho jugar con las parejas. Si te soy sincera el Dramione me aburrió y el Drinny no me gusta para nada, me gusta muchísimo HHr se me hace una linda pareja y lo más certero. Aún así espero que continúes leyendo, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima._

**Sam19.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Ya saben, den un click al botón ubicado en la parte de abajo, se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos.**

**Cuídense.**


	4. Nada es lo que parece

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE…**

La pequeña infante corrió con torpeza hacia ella y lo más rápido que le daban sus pequeños pies, Constanza dejó el enorme estuche que llevaba en el suelo y se agachó, la pequeña la abrazó con amor… Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, al darse cuenta del parecido de la pequeña con Harry. Tenía el cabello negro y la piel albina, no podía ver nada más allá dado que se encontraba de espalda…

Eso fue hasta que Constanza la tomó entre sus brazos y ellos pudieron verla de frente, era una niña hermosa, con un rostro angelical y ahí estaban sus ojos… esos ojos verdes… pero un verde diferente, eran verde jade. No obstante, eran vivaces como los de su padre. La niña tendría entre dos o tres años más o menos, o es lo que le calculaban.

− ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó pequeña? – habló Constanza mirando su ropita que se encontraba llena de harina y en su carita también habían unos residuos - ¿Harry? – preguntó finalmente mirando al pelinegro que las miraba atento.

− Créeme que no te gustará saber como es que sucedió eso… - advirtió para después suspirar con desgana, en verdad esa pequeña era un demonio.

− Me lo dirás de todas maneras – concluyó ella y luego miró a los chicos que seguían atónitos y les sonrió contenta – Hola chicos, disculpen el retraso – se disculpó tomando finalmente el estuche mientras cargaba a la pequeña, sin embargo Harry le quitó el estuche de las manos y lo llevó hacia la sala depositándolo en la mesa de centro para luego volver.

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada y solamente miraban a su esposa y a la pequeña, se desconcertó por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban pero antes de decir una palabra la voz de Luna se hizo escuchar.

− ¿Es tu hija Harry? – la verdad esa era la pregunta que les rondaba a todos en la cabeza pero nadie se había atrevido a hacerla, aunque con solo verla era más que suficiente para responderla. La esposa de Harry sentía la mirada penetrante de Draco y también ¿furiosa?, sus ojos grises se encontraban clavados en ella en ese momento, mientras que Hermione había desviado su mirada para que nadie notara la tristeza que había en sus ojos… pero una risa divertida la hizo dejar su pena y prestar atención a la persona que la emitió que fue precisamente la esposa de su amigo.

− Esta pequeña es mí ahijada – un carraspeo proveniente de su esposo la hizo corregir – Bueno… nuestra, aunque de Harry es solo de palabra – aclaró, tanto Hermione como Draco sintieron un gran alivio, sin embargo era difícil de creer ya que la niña tenía mucho parecido con ellos… - Se llama Mary-Sue, saluda Mary – le dijo a la niña que estaba aferrada a su cuello.

− Oa – saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa alegre.

− Es una niña muy hermosa – manifestó con emoción Ginny, acercándose a ellas - ¿Puedo? – inquirió deseosa de cargar a la niña, la pequeña la miró con desconfianza pero Constanza le musitó una palabras en italiano que borraron ese sentimiento de sus ojitos jade y abrió sus bracitos para que la pelirroja la tomara en brazos gustosa.

− Creo que tendrán que esperar, debido a mi retraso no he podido hacer nada – habló un tanto apenada la de cabellos cobrizos mientras se quitaba la gabardina dejando al descubierto su vestimenta informal, Draco tuvo que admitir que su figura era espectacular y lo que llevaba puesto simplemente la resaltaba mucho más.

− ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos a cocinar? – propuso Ginny que aún sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

− Son nuestros invitados, no sería correcto Ginny – contestó Constanza con calma.

− Será más divertido si cocinamos todas mientras los chicos esperan – apoyó Luna.

− Yo opino lo mismo – dijo Hermione de mejor humor…

Miró a Harry, que le lanzo una mirada de "es mejor que te acostumbres, así son ellos". Suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

− Esta bien, vamos a la cocina.

Las cuatro chicas se encaminaron hacia la cocina dejando a los hombres ahí en medio del recibidor, al llegar las chicas no pudieron evitar maravillarse. La cocina era una revolución completa, era la moderna cocina italiana, el piso cubierto por cerámica blanca, deslizamiento suave y puertas correderas características de la cocina italiana, con un sentir real sustancial debido a las puertas de 30 mm de espesor. Hechas de ébano y equipada con los últimos aparatos de acero inoxidable, una nevera grande tipo americano y en el centro… una cocina también montana en acero inoxidable del que sobresalía una mesa rectangular también de ébano, con cuatro sillas de diseño Diamond, hechas con alambre de acero curvado y soldado entre sí en el cincelado un par de lámparas.

Las tres se encontraban perplejas ante el cambio en la cocina y… ¡Vaya que era cambio! Si hasta Luna envidió esa cocina.

− Wow – fue lo único que logró emitir Ginny.

− Nunca pensé que Harry cambiara el diseño de esta cocina – dijo Luna con esa sinceridad tan característica suya.

− Ni yo – añadió la de ojos verde azulados – A mí también me sorprendió cuando entré.

¡Vaya! En verdad debía amarla demasiado como para hacer semejante cosa y eso que se habían percatado de los cambios en toda la casa desde que entraron. Ginny aún cargaba a Mary que se removía inquieta.

− ¡Mami! – llamó la pequeña…

− ¿Qué sucede cariño? – inquirió con dulzura Constanza, la veía removerse inquieta y su carita se encontraba irritada.

− ¿Por qué te dice mami? – preguntó Luna, que la veía acercarse a Ginny para tomar a la pequeña en brazos, al mismo tiempo Constanza rió divertida, escucharla reírse era como si la habitación se iluminara solo con su risa.

− Ella no me dice mami, dice _**nani**_– aclaró la de ojos verde azulados sosteniendo a la pequeña que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello – Fue la primer palabra que dijo, ganándome el rencor eterno de su madre – explicó sonriendo, observando a la pequeña con cariño, le murmuró unas palabras en italiano que la infante comprendió a la perfección. Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres debían ser italianos dado que la niña lo entendía muy bien – Chicas – llamó, éstas le prestaron atención – Les molestaría si las dejo un momento, debo bañar a este pequeño demonio – señaló haciéndole cosquillas a la niña, logrando que riera divertida.

− ¡Claro que no! – exclamó la pelirroja siendo secundada por las otras dos.

− Trataré de no tardar demasiado – afirmó – La cocina es toda suya, las cosas están en la nevera. Se quedan en su casa – añadió con amabilidad y un hermosa sonrisa. Las demás asintieron, y Hermione una vez más se sintió culpable por juzgarla pero sobre todo se sentía diminuta… a la par de esa mujer.

La observaron salir de la cocina cargando a la pequeña, se disponía a subir a la segunda planta cuando recordó que no sabía si la nena tenía ropa limpia o una maleta.

− **0 − **

En la sala se encontraban los hombres, conversando de trabajo, misiones, deportes y otras cosas. Aunque claro, Draco no perdía la oportunidad de sacarle el tema de su misteriosa boda a Harry. No obstante, este evadía sus preguntas sacando otro tema a colación, se encontraban sirviendo otra ronda de copas.

− Harry – llamó Constanza que se encontraba en la puerta, todos voltearon a verla, el rubio no pudo más que maravillarse ante la imagen maternal que presentaba en ese momento cargando a esa niña, que jugaba con sus cabellos. El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y se reincorporó para ir a su encuentro.

− ¿Qué sucede Coni? – le preguntó con ese tono cariñoso, que al rubio solo le provocó náuseas.

− ¿Dónde está la maleta de Mary? – inquirió con suavidad.

− En la habitación.

− Dominique dijo cuanto tiempo sería esta vez…

− Dos o tres semanas cuando mucho – contestó él con un suspiro, ella asintió.

− Esta bien… - se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla luego se volvió hacia los demás que habían presenciado toda la escena - … lamento la interrupción chicos, estaré arriba bañando a Mary – habló dirigiéndose a Harry. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, cada movimiento fue seguido por un par de ojos grises. Sintió que la sangre le hervía, ante tanta muestra de afecto y tanta confianza…

Sentía celos. Y para su desgracia no eran de los buenos, eran de esos en los que deseas arrancarle de los brazos a esa persona lo que crees que te pertenece, de esos en los que quisieras extirparle los ojos para que no la vea de esa manera. Lo había sentido desde que los vio juntos, más sin embargo, lo ignoró y en estos momentos hasta el whisky de fuego le supo amargo.

Sin tanta ceremonia, dijo que debía ir al baño. No necesitaba indicaciones dado que ya había estado ahí antes, la casa disponía de dos baños para visitas. El más inmediato era el de la planta baja. Pero no, le dio la gana subir las escaleras a la segunda planta, tenía una misión… la de fastidiar a Constanza.

Subió con parsimonia hasta plantarse en la puerta de la recamara principal que se encontraba abierta, oía a la mujer de Harry hablar con la pequeña y la risa infantil. Sin ninguna vergüenza irrumpió en el recinto y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, olía a nuevo y a madera de pino. Todo tan ordenado y perfectamente colocado, hasta parecía que era Hermione quién se había dedicado a ordenar todo por tamaño y cantidad. Impecable, fue la única palabra que pudo relacionar con la habitación. Sin afán de evitarlo sus ojos se fijaron en la cama… en esa cama doble con sábanas blancas, _corrientes_, pensó.

No obstante, se imaginó a la pareja bajo las sábanas e hizo una mueca con los labios y sintió un vacío en el estómago. La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando la delicada figura de Constanza que lo miraba sin importancia, como si hubiese esperado verlo ahí.

− ¿Te perdiste Malfoy? – la pasividad con que hizo la pregunta rayaba en lo enfermizo, y para su desgracia, eso era lo que más lo sacaba de quicio de ella.

− No – contestó con voz espesa. La vio caminar hacia la cama y agacharse para recoger una pequeña maleta color rosa.

− ¿Entonces que buscas? – inquirió mientras hurgaba en la maleta hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

− Me preguntaba… que fue lo que Potter vio en ti. Porque a simple vista no tienes mucho que ofrecer – siseó con veneno y su mirada gris fría clavada en ella – O es que debes ser muy buena en la cama.

Ella rió y se enderezó para enfrentarlo, sin miedo y con una mirada irónica en sus ojos verde azulados.

− Eso es porque él, no se fija en las clases sociales o diferencias de sangre. Tiene sentimientos. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti – contraatacó enfureciéndolo, quién se acercó a grandes zancadas y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

− No tienes idea de lo que dices – silbó acercándose de manera peligrosa, sonrió de nuevo.

− Tampoco es que me interese Malfoy, ahora suéltame debo ir con Mary – hizo un movimiento con su brazo logrando soltarse de él con facilidad, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el baño. La siguió pero antes de que él llegara al baño, ella salió con la niña en brazos. Una pequeña bata rosa cubría su cuerpecito y sonreía contenta - ¿Sigues aquí?

− No tenía la intención de irme.

− Pues deberías, porque tu esposa está abajo y Harry puede subir en cualquier momento y malinterpretar las cosas – acotó colocando a la niña en la cama y girando para verlo, sus ojos se suavizaron desconcertándolo – Estás casado ahora y le debes respeto a tu esposa.

− Tú no vas a decirme que hacer.

− Lo hago por el bien de tu mujer, y por el mío propio Malfoy.

− Quiero explicaciones y tú me las vas a dar – exigió, rió con ironía.

− Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y mucho menos darte explicaciones Malfoy, así que te vas por la buenas o por las malas, ¿tú decides? – la dureza de su voz solo le molestaba. Y aunque era un orgulloso, tenía razón más no quería decir que se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se acercó a ella con la vista fija, provocándole nerviosismo, se acercó hasta su oído de forma pausada.

− Me voy… pero no creas que dejaré de fastidiarte – fue un susurro… un susurró que la hizo temblar por lo sexy y varonil que se escuchaba su voz. Pero también detectó la amenaza que había implícita. El rubio dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí, dejándola con el corazón en un puño, en verdad lo que menos quería en ese momento es que ese hombre le tuviera rencor…

Se repuso y continuó con su tarea de vestir a Mary, debía recomponer su semblante para bajar a ayudar a las chicas. No dejaría que él, le arruinara su día.

− **0 –**

En la cocina, se encontraban la chicas ocupadas y manteniendo una amena charla, la castaña no podía negar que aún a pesar de la incomodidad que sintió al principio comenzó a esfumarse centrándose en lo que cada una tendría que hacer… Constanza se hizo presente minutos después cuando ellas ya habían casi terminado la cena. Llevaba en brazos a Mary, vestida con un lindo vestido color azul y una pequeña laza blanca.

− ¿En que puedo ayudarles chicas? – inquirió acercándose.

− Ya casi terminamos – respondió Hermione, la mujer las miró apenada.

− En verdad lamento que se hayan puesto en estas – se disculpó.

− No te preocupes, nos hubiéramos sentido inútiles dejándote todo el trabajo – contestó Ginny con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por la señora de la casa.

− ¿Qué hay del postre?

Las tres se miraron entre sí, sabían que algo olvidaban. Ella rió.

− Lo haré yo – afirmó Constanza, depositando a Mary unas de las sillas cerca del desayunador – No te muevas Mary – le dijo a la infante, que solo atinó a reír.

Comenzó a sacar bol's y algunas cosas de la nevera y la despensa.

− ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Luna.

− Un cheescake.

No tardó más de veinte minutos prepararlo, y luego lo dejó reposar en el horno. Comenzaron a poner la mesa, llamaron a sus respectivas parejas y al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a disfrutar de la cena. Halagando a las chicas por lo delicioso que todo se encontraba.

La esposa de Harry pidió un permiso para ir por el postre, el cual al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a servir acompañado de una copa de vino tinto.

− Constanza – la voz de Blaise se hizo escuchar y la mujer de cabellos cobrizos le prestó atención esperando que continuara – Ginny me platicó que eres organizadora de bodas – ella asintió y observó como la pelirroja tomaba un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

− Así es – contestó, él miró a su prometida con una sonrisa divertida. Logrando que enrojeciera más mientras que los demás se encontraban a la expectativa. Y Ron perdido ya que no sabía de que hablaban.

− Dado que mi novia no ha tenido el valor de pedírtelo – sonrió y recibió un codazo de Ginny lo que hizo que soltara un quejido y una risa – Nos gustaría saber… ¿si podrías encargarte de nuestra boda?

La de ojos verde azulados no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la petición, observó que Ginny la miraba entre avergonzada y esperanzada. Luego la vio posar sus ojos castaños en el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa.

− Claro, sería un placer – contestó, la pelirroja elevó los ojos rápidamente para observarla.

− ¿E… en serio?

− Claro que sí – confirmó la de ojos verde azulados, la pelirroja no pudo contener la emoción y se levantó de un salto a abrazarla y agradecerle varias veces. Constanza sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo.

Todos se sintieron felices por Ginny, sobre todo Hermione porque sabía que estaba echa un lío con eso de la boda y no sabía por donde comenzar. Y Harry porque por fin sería feliz. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente.

Y todo desapareció… aún podía ver esa dulzura en sus ojos café, esa que lo enamoró y que seguía amando aún a pesar de todo y ella, se perdió en esos ojos verdes… tan hermosos, parecía loco o patético pero aún podía ver amor ahí… ese que alguna vez le juro, ese brillo que tenían cuando le hacia el amor y le susurraba al oído que la amaba…

Alabaron el postre de la anfitriona y pasaron al salón a tomar café, la plática era amena más sin embargo… Harry y Hermione no dejaban de mirarse de vez en cuando y de manera disimulada. Había algo que los alentaba y los forzaba a no dejar de hacerlo, algo que no podían evitar… el encanto se fue cuando Dobby entró gritando.

− ¡Amo! ¡Ama! ¡La niña Mary! – gritaba afligido el pobre elfo asustado. Ambos se levantaron veloces.

− ¿Qué sucede Dobby? – inquirió Harry con preocupación.

− N… no sé… estaba… en la cama… y… y… luego… desapareció – tartamudeaba el pobre elfo con miedo a un posible castigo. Todos se asustaron – Yo… lo siento amos…

− No te preocupes Dobby – contestó Harry y se giró hacia su esposa – Debemos buscarla – anunció.

− ¿Pero donde puede estar? – preguntó Hermione, su preocupación por esa pequeña se reflejaba en sus ojos.

− No se preocupen, yo sé donde está – manifestó Constanza con tranquilidad, el ojiverde la miró.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?

− Parece que no recuerdas que le encanta desaparecerse y siempre la encontramos en el mismo lugar… - suspiró con cansancio – ¡En el tejado! – expresaron al unísono.

− ¿Vas tú o yo? – le preguntó el ojiverde, los demás se encontraban perdidos.

− Lo haré yo, sé controlar mejor los poderes de esa pequeña – sonrió y luego desapareció… en una cortina de luces blancas… sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala excepto a Harry.

− ¿Pero que demonios…? – ese fue Ron, que como siempre no se quedaba callado. Claro que a todos se les cruzó lo mismo por la cabeza. Harry rió.

− Ella es especial Ron, créeme…

Fue lo único que dijo, tal parecía que no pensaba decir más. Pero Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo no encajaba ahí y él se encargaría de descubrirlo o dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy. Minutos más tarde apareció Constanza de nuevo cargando a Mary, la chicas suspiraron con alivio y sus parejas aún parecían sorprendidas por el descubrimiento de la esposa de su amigo.

En verdad que todo era un enigma pero el más interesado ahí, era el rubio de ojos grises. Que no descansaría hasta saber el porque del motivo de ese matrimonio, tenía instinto y raras veces fallaba, si encontraba una razón. La utilizaría y de paso, conseguiría la felicidad de su esposa y amiga.

Continuara…

_**Próximo Capítulo.**_

_**¿Socios?**_

**Gar: **_Gracias y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

**Sam19: **_Gracias por leer espero que tengas suerte con la U, créeme que sabrás de las razones por las que Harry se casó con Constanza, te confieso que antes me gusta mucho el Dramione pero ahora se me hace extraño. Pero como me encanta Draco no me quedo de otra que involucrarlo con ella para que también tomara protagonismo, gracias por leer y comentar espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y hay muchos más misterios por resolver aquí. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima._

**Alastor82: **_Créeme cuando te digo nada es lo que parece, todas se llevaran tremenda sorpresa más adelante… claro que con semejante hombre, así como es Draco ¿Quién no quisiera? Aún así espero tus incógnitas se resolvieran o se crearan otras, gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho hasta luego._

**Josciel: **_La duda fue resuelta, yo creo que todas pensaron que era otra cosa pero ya ven que no y gracias por leer pequeña, cuídate hasta la próxima._

**Rosalie Lilian Hale, EriqitaPotterGranger.**

**Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas, más no insultos. Cuídense mucho hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. ¿Socios?

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo llevándoles la actualización de este fic, agradezco mucho a todos los que me leen y comentan. Please comenten mucho, jajajaja._**

**_Agradezco a los que me envían reviews, agregan a alertas y favoritos un millón de gracias. Me hace muy feliz. Se aceptan críticas más no insultos, sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar del capítulol. Hasta la próxima._  
><strong>

**¿SOCIOS?**

La cena fue un éxito, a excepción del incidente de último minuto con Mary. No obstante, todos se la pasaron bien y el ambiente fue ameno, se despidieron y cada uno tomó rumbo a sus hogares. Harry y Constanza se quedaron en la sala, le dieron una poción a Mary que ayudaría a que sus poderes no se dispararan por los próximos días y lograron que se durmiera. Ahora se encontraban en la sala, suspiraron con alivio.

− ¿Qué haremos con Mary? – inquirió Harry un poco preocupado.

− Creo que puedo llevarla mañana al trabajo, domingo lo tengo libre y, tendremos que arreglárnosla en las próximas semanas – contestó pensativa.

− ¿No crees que será complicado? Yo puedo pedir unos días libres, de todas maneras el mismo Ministro me lo sugirió – habló él, Constanza sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el cabello con su mano derecha.

− No puedes dejar tu trabajo Harry, además administrándole la poción será más fácil. Ya sabes lo que sucede cuando sus poderes se desatan… - le recordó, el ojiverde tembló de solo pensarlo.

− Sería un pandemónium, aunque… tú….

Ella rió, pero esta vez fue sin humor.

− Sabes que no suelo perder el control… pero está en mi naturaleza. Que suceda de vez en cuando, es mi condición genética – recordó con melancolía, el pelinegro la miró. En verdad, solo una vez la había visto perder el control y no pudo más que sorprenderse, aunque según Bryan y Dominique, eso solo era la punta del Iceberg, podía ser peor… la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con cariño.

− Yo estaré ahí si sucede de nuevo – musitó.

− Puedo hacer mucho daño Harry – expresó con amargura – Prométeme… prométeme que si sucede de nuevo… serás tú quién le ponga fin – pidió, la apartó de sí para observarla.

− ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó, aunque en ese momento supo que la pregunta estaba de más y la repuesta no le gustaría.

− Promete que me mataras, si eso sucede – lo dijo con tanta firmeza y determinación, que no le quedó la menor duda de que hablaba en serio.

− No me pidas eso, sabes que no lo haré – contestó con algo de molestia.

− Promételo, eres tú o cualquier otro y créeme que prefiero morir por tu varita que la de otro. Eres el único en quién confío y sé que lo harás – apuntó con tanta seriedad que lo pasmó, no podía negar que lograba aturdirlo. Examinó sus ojos verde azulados y solo pudo ver decisión en ellos, ¡que decisión más difícil!

− Lo haré. Te lo prometo – manifestó con seguridad, ella sonrió satisfecha. Lo conocía y no le fallaría, aunque sabía que a la larga… si eso sucedía sería una carga para él. Pero talvez, solo entonces podría librarse del lazo que lo ataba a ella.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, pensando… aunque Harry solo deseaba una cosa. No tener que cumplir esa promesa.

− **0 −**

Llegó a la oficina con una niña en brazos y cargando una bolsa bastante grande además de su bolso. Tuvo la suerte de que Bryan se encontrara paseando por los pasillos.

− ¡Vaya! ¿Ahora le haces de niñera? – bromeó el moreno.

− Muy gracioso – contestó la otra con sarcasmo, él tomó el bolso – Gracias ¿Qué hay para el día de hoy? – inquirió caminando hacia su oficina y siendo abierta por Bryan para que pudiera entrar sin ningún problema.

− Bueno, un par de citas más. Debes supervisar el ensayo de la banda y también parece que una de las parejas piensa tomar clases de baile junto a los padrinos. Hasta ahora… ¡Ah! Ivy me dijo que te recordara que debías ir al invernadero a ver las nuevas adquisiciones – relató con una sonrisa, asintió a cada cosa.

− Bien. ¿Algo más?

− Eso es todo por el momento – respondió él.

− Esta bien. Por cierto, una amiga vendrá en esta semana para la organización de su boda. – le informó.

− ¿C no te parece que te estás sobre cargando de trabajo? – indagó preocupado, ella rió.

− No te preocupes Bryan, además se lo prometí. No puedo fallarle – él rodó los ojos y bufó.

− Bien… ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó señalando a Mary que estaba entretenida con el cabello de Constanza.

− ¿No tienes citas?

− Hasta en la tarde – respondió tomando a la pequeña, que lo abrazó gustosa - ¿Cuánto tiempo se fue Dominique esta vez?

− Tres semanas – contestó con desgana - ¿Estás seguro que podrás con ella?

− Claro que sí, ya la he cuidado ¿recuerdas?

− Sin duda alguna, logró levitar una cubeta con agua y te mojó por completo – añadió riendo divertida, él la miró mal.

− No te rías… que iba a saber yo que la pequeña era especial – dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Mary que reía divertida.

− Tienes suerte, la poción tiene efecto de tres días. Así que ahora no podrá hacer otra de sus travesuras – habló sacándose su abrigo color camel y tomando una carpeta negra del escritorio y un bolígrafo.

− Eso es un alivio – suspiró él.

− Iré a verificar la banda y luego a programar los ensayos de las parejas…

− No olvides ir con Ivy – le recordó.

− ¡Oh! Es cierto. Volveré dentro de una hora ¿podrás con ella?

− Ya te dije que sí, C – contestó entre dientes, ella rió de nuevo y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a supervisar.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le hizo prometer a Harry. De alguna manera deseaba que sucediera y por otro lado, no. ¿Por qué? Porque sería una gran responsabilidad para él y porque sabía de antemano que aunque se lo haya prometido… no podría cumplir. Por lo menos no, si ella no lo alentaba a hacerlo.

Morir… cuantas veces no lo pensó antes…. Muchas, demasiadas quizás; hasta que lo conoció a _él_… y su vida dio un giro de 180° y se enamoró… pero él mismo mató ese amor que alguna vez despertó en ella. Lo mató con esa actitud degradante, con esos ideales tan estúpidos… de eso hacía más de siete años.

Suspiró, entró en el salón donde la banda se encontraba tocando en esos momentos, tal parecía que se encontraban concentrados en su tarea. No quería molestarlo en esos momentos, sabía lo que sucedía cuando alguien te desconcentra de alguna tarea y no quería ser ella la que lo hiciera. Regresaría luego, iría al Invernadero con Ivy.

Aunque para eso debía cruzar casi todo el plantel.

Recordó… las miradas entre Hermione y Harry… se dio cuenta que aún a pesar del tiempo y de los sucesos seguía amándose. Un peso se instaló en su pecho, en verdad se sentía terriblemente al quitarle la felicidad a una persona como Harry, no se lo merecía. ¿Pero que hacer? Se encontraba atada de pies y manos…

Finalmente llegó al invernadero y ni siquiera terminó de entrar cuando una mata de cabellos negros la haló e hizo que cruzara casi toda la habitación de enormes dimensiones.

− ¿Qué sucede Ivy? – inquirió con gracia.

− Mira – dijo con emoción la chica, mostrándole un ramillete. Ahogó una exclamación.

− Sakura's pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién las pidió?

− Llegaron esta mañana, Bryan hizo el pedido. Dijo que te encantarían – manifestó con una gran sonrisa la chica, llevó su mano derecha hacia el pecho. En verdad no sabía cuanto amaba esas flores… a su madre le encantaban. Fue ella quién le inculcó el gusto por las flores y sobre todo por esa maravillosa planta.

− ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Esta vez si lograron sorprenderme… - expresó quedándose sin palabras. Ivy sonrió ampliamente.

La pelinegra comenzó a explicarle los cuidados que tendrían con esas flores, y el equipo que necesitarían dado que esta era una flor que solo florecía en Japón en invierno. Requería de cuidados especiales.

− Cons – la llamó una voz que se escuchaba un tanto cansada, observó a la persona que la llamaba.

− Dime Mónica.

− En la oficina hay dos personas que te esperan – habló la chica de cabellera avellana.

− ¿Tenían cita previa? – la chica negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

− No, acaban de llegar y pidieron hablar con la dueña del negocio – respondió, frunció el ceño.

− ¿Dijeron sus nombres? – otra negación.

− Solo que tenían un asunto importante que tratar contigo – asintió y suspiró.

− Vendré luego para que me digas que más necesitas, Ivy – dijo a la pelinegra, que asintió con una sonrisa – Bien, vamos Mónica – manifestó a su secretaria y se dispusieron a salir del lugar para recorrer la enorme distancia hasta la oficina. Por fortuna llevaba botas de medio tacón y no era tan cansado, se felicitaba por decidirse por los vaqueros y no por una falda que hubiese implicado sandalias de tacón alto.

Mónica llegó casi jadeante, mientras que ella se encontraba normal. Hacía años se había acostumbrado a recorrer esa distancia y ya no le afectaba para nada.

− ¿Les ofreciste algo? – le preguntó antes de entrar, ella negó avergonzada por su despiste – Trae café – pidió con gentileza, la chica se fue a hacer lo pedido y ella decidió entrar – Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza – saludó a los dos hombres que se encontraban de espaldas, los cuales posteriormente se giraron al escuchar su voz.

La carpeta casi se le cae de las manos al darse cuenta de quiénes se trataban, frente a ella se encontraba Draco y Lucius Malfoy. Ambos imponían respeto y vestían elegantes trajes de sastre, curiosamente a Lucius nunca lo conoció pero por periódicos sabía su aspecto. Tenía el mismo porte de su hijo, aunque con el cabello más largo y claro sus facciones mucho más marcadas, signos de la edad. Aunque para la edad que suponía poseía, apenas y se le visualizaban arrugas. También poseía el mismo color de ojos que su hijo, solo que mucho más oscuros.

− Buenos días, Srita. Stevenson – saludó con educación Lucius.

− O deberíamos decirle ¿Sra. Potter? – expresó Draco con una sonrisa cínica.

− Sra. Potter, esta bien – contestó ella de manera cortés y una media sonrisa - ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – preguntó guiándolos hacia la pequeña sala e invitándolos a sentarse, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran sentarse. Unos toques en la puerta los distrajeron, se trataba de Mónica que llevaba una charola con todo lo necesario para servir café que colocó sobre la mesa de cristal – Gracias Mónica – la chica asintió y cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarse, la llamó de nuevo – Mónica, necesito que le pidas a Bryan que programe los ensayos y a Leandro que vaya con Ivy al invernadero – recitó entregándole la carpeta.

− Claro, con permiso – luego salió.

− Mis disculpas por la interrupción – manifestó, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, tanto Draco como Lucius la miraban con atención. En verdad no se miraba todos los días a una mujer a cargo de un negocio y mucho menos si era una empresa reconocida mundialmente. Aunque claro, recordaban que en ese mundo se veía de todo…

− Me presento, mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy. Dueño de la compañía de Automóviles Malfoy – dijo haciendo gala de su buena educación, observó a Draco y luego a Constanza – Me reservo la presentación de mi hijo, ya que al parecer ya se conocen – señaló.

− Así es, ya tuvimos el placer de… conocernos hace un par de semanas – replicó con una sonrisa afable – Dígame Sr. Malfoy, en que puedo ayudarle. Dado que esta no es una visita de cortesía – añadió, Lucius sonrió complacido ante la actitud de la mujer.

− Me gustan las personas que van directo al grano – la halagó Lucius, ella sonrió satisfecha, Draco por su parte era un mero espectador aunque… la reacción de su padre no era la que esperaba. Ella le había caído bien y demasiado a su parecer, ya que ni a su esposa le había dado un halago como ese y eso que Hermione podía ser igual de directa que Constanza o peor dependiendo del caso…

− Igual a mí, Sr. Malfoy. Los escucho – incitó sirviéndose una taza de café sin azúcar, e invitándolos con una seña de manos. Draco le tomó la palabra y también se sirvió una taza, en verdad necesitaba algo que beber por lo seca que tenía la boca. Cuando llegó ahí nunca esperó encontrarse con ella y saber que era la dueña de semejante imperio, aunque le costaba admitirlo… le impresionaba de sobremanera.

− Bien, seré directo. Vengo a proponerle una sociedad.

− ¿Una sociedad? ¿En que beneficiaría una sociedad a nuestras empresas? – buena pregunta. Era obvio que no le veía el beneficio dado que una compañía de automóviles nada tiene que ver con la suya, una Organizadora de Eventos.

− Tu empresa no se asociaría con nuestra Distribuidora de Automóviles – habló Draco, mirándola fijamente y con orgullo. Constanza lo miraba de la misma manera, atenta a lo que tuviera que decirle – Sería con nuestro negocio de Bienes Raíces – alzó una de sus cejas cobrizas.

− Un negocio de Bienes Raíces… - musitó pensativa, los miró con perspicacia – A ver si entiendo esto, la finalidad de su propuesta de sociedad es para que mi empresa le de alzamiento a la suya además de confiabilidad ¿verdad? – Lucius sonrió de nuevo, que bueno era encontrar personas inteligentes y a las cuales no se les tenía que explicar a detalle cada evento o finalidad. Draco lo miró sonreír… y se petrificó, raras veces lo vio sonreír de esa manera.

− Es usted una mujer muy astuta Sra. Potter – alabó el padre de Draco, ella sonrió con agradecimiento – Nos encantaría que aceptara nuestra propuesta.

− No puedo negar que es una buena propuesta – meditó – Sin embargo, debo tratarlo con mi socio que en este momento no se encuentra, me gustaría hablarlo con él primero para poder tomar una decisión – manifestó con profesionalismo.

− Por nosotros no hay ningún problema, puedes consultarlo con tu socio y darnos tu respuesta cuando hayan tomado una decisión – expresó Draco con seriedad.

− Entonces les hablaré, en cuanto hayamos tomado una decisión – finalizó ella poniéndose pie y siendo imitada por ambos, conduciéndolos a la puerta – Los acompañaré a la salida – ofreció, los guiaba hacia la salida cuando se escuchó un jaleo a detrás suyo. Ni siquiera habían dado diez pasos.

− ¡Constanza! – gritó una voz chillona, que ella conocía muy bien.

Se detuvo y dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con la figura de una mujer bajita de unos cuarenta y dos años, cabello negro, grueso y figura rellena. Ojos verdes y facciones bastante ordinarias, aunque la manera en la que vestía la hacia parecer de manera diferente. Ropa y zapatos de marca, caminaba hacia ella echa una furia y su nariz parecía resoplar. Detrás de la mujer caminaba apresurada Mónica con el rostro lleno de vergüenza. Draco y Lucius también se habían detenido y ahora observaban la escena.

− Cons lo siento… pero no pude detenerla – se disculpó apenada la chica.

− No te preocupes Mónica – habló con tono suave y una sonrisa condescendiente para después dirigirse a la mujer que la veía con extremo enojo – ¿Qué sucede Margaret? – expresó pasiva.

− Te recuerdo que soy tu tía… bastarda – habló con desprecio la mujer.

− Mónica, acompaña a los señores por favor – pidió a la chica, que le dio un asentimiento y se giró a ellos – Mis disculpas nuevamente, debo irme – se giró para encarar a su tía – Sígueme – ordenó de manera tan autoritaria dejando a Draco y Lucius bastante sorprendidos.

Mónica los comenzó a guiar hacia la salida pero ambos se quedaron interesados, por la discusión ya que la mujer no se movió ni un centímetro.

− ¡Yo no voy a seguirte a ningún lado! – exclamó la mujer con tal enojo que cualquiera se dispondría a dejarla ahí gritando en medio del pasillo, pero ese no fue el caso de Constanza que lentamente se dio la vuelta y la miró con total indiferencia.

− Bien. Habla entonces – esa actitud impasible, solo lograba crispar más a la mujer. Draco sonrió con ironía, eso mismo era lo que a él lo enfurecía, aunque resultaba gracioso viéndolo desde ese punto, Lucius por su parte se mostraba bastante interesado.

− Necesito más dinero, esa miseria que me das cada mes no me alcanza para nada – exigió Margaret.

− Para empezar Margaret, fue la cantidad acordada. Posees el salario de un empresario sin trabajarlo, si ese dinero no cubre tus excentricidades no es mi problema Margaret – replicó Constanza, la mujer enrojeció de coraje e intentó cachetearla siendo detenida por la de ojos verde azulados – Ni siquiera te atrevas – le dijo impávida.

− ¡No te permito que me faltes al respeto! ¡Maldita bastarda! – bramó furiosa, Draco comenzaba a preguntarse porque razón esa mujer le decía _bastarda_ con tanta vehemencia. Aunque por el rencor que detectaba en sus palabras, solo podía significar una cosa… la odiaba.

− Escúchame bien Margaret. Porque no lo voy a volver a repetir – señalo soltándole la muñeca, la mujer gruñó como respuesta – La que no te va a permitir venir aquí y armar un número soy yo, este es mi trabajo y por si no te has dado cuenta con lo que pago tu cheque cada mes. Si el dinero que te doy no te sostiene, te recuerdo que estás capacitada para buscar un empleo y solventar tus gustos – pausó, su tono seguía siendo sereno – Pero yo no te daré más dinero del que se te ha impuesto, así que te pido de la mejor manera que te vayas y no me crees más problemas – pidió de la manera más paciente y señalándole la salida. La mujer gimió con frustración y le dio una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

− Esto no se va a quedar así… perra – musitó con amenaza antes de irse, Constanza solo sonrió impasible y la observarla salir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los Malfoy aún seguían ahí, se sintió apenada. Tanto Draco como Lucius la observaban, el primero lo hacía de una manera serena pero sabía que por dentro sentía curiosidad y si lo conocía lo suficiente sabía que su mente comenzaría a hacer cavilaciones. Mientras que el segundo la miraba encantado, en verdad esa chica le había caído bien, no supo descifrar porque pero le había dado buena impresión.

− Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esto – se disculpó la de cabellos cobrizos – Por favor acompañen a Mónica, los guiará a la salida – finalizó y dio media vuelta para ir a su oficina, esa discusión con su tía logró incomodarla lo suficiente, además la había avergonzado frente a ellos… ¿Es que acaso su calvario no terminaba?

Tal parecía que no… suspiró, aún tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía dejarlo varado por una discusión con una loca, como lo era Margaret. La otra hermana de su padre no discutía ni exigía nada, por eso Margaret era la que más molestias daba, la otra tenía su propio negocio además de que no era ambiciosa. Bueno… aunque era obvio dado que era adoptiva y Margaret, no lo era.

Margaret, sin duda alguna, una mujer de cuidado. Ya había hecho una de las suyas, aunque esperaba que esta vez su amenaza no pasara de eso. Solo una amenaza, se recostó en el sofá.

Esa mujer lograba ponerla de mal humor.

− **0 –**

Besos ardientes, sus lenguas debatían sin darse por vencidas y sus manos paseaban através de sus cuerpos por encima de sus ropas.

¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso?

Él solo llegó a dejarle un informe y solo fue un roce… un simple roce, se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitarlo. Sus cuerpos actuaron por sí solos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin esos labios? ¿Cómo?

Ambos pensaban lo mismo, su piel ardía y su sangre se sentía como lava caliente. Pero recordaron algo…

Estaban casados…

Eso los detuvo y se separaron con dificultad.

Se miraron a los ojos, los de ella gritaban pasión y los de él no estaban mejor.

− Yo…

No sabía que decir…

Ninguno lo sabía…

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Continuara…

_**Mis agradecimientos:**_

_**Sam19: **__Gracias me alegra saber que te gusta, Draco poco a poco comenzara a indagar y atar cabos. Aunque claro, cuando llegue a la verdad será demasiado tarde, e igualmente sabrán del origen de Constanza y de porque ella es tan… "especial". Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar, hasta la próxima._

_**Josciel: **__Jajajaja, me satisface que Constanza les caiga bien en serio, como escritor es agradable saberlo. Bueno siempre será un Hermione-Harry, pero claro para que estos dos logren juntarse falta un poco. Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho pequeña._

_**Lanyera: **__Lamento tu confusión y creo que irá aumentando, en estos próximos capítulos hasta que Draco llegue a la verdad. Será cuando se descubra el porque Harry se casó con Constanza, aciertas hay gato encerrado pero más que gato… es un león, jajajaja. Espero que tu intriga no haya crecido, gracias por leer o comentar, cuídate mucho hasta la próxima._

_**Gar, alastor82, Rosalie Lilian Hale, EriqitaPotterGranger, **_


	6. Eventos

**_Aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia, es un poco corta pero aún así espero que sea de su entero agrado._**

**_Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. Sin nada más que decir cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima._  
><strong>

**EVENTOS.**

Bien…

…ninguno de los dos podía decir nada.

Hermione se encontraba aún procesando lo que acababa de suceder y Harry hacia todo lo posible por no abalanzarse hacia ella.

Inspiró y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, su compañera se adelantó.

− Es mejor que olvidemos lo que ha pasado Harry.

Eso lo molestó.

− No puedes decirme eso Herms – manifestó con voz ronca acercándose a ella nuevamente, su cuerpo tembló al escucharlo llamarla así – Dime que no sentiste lo mismo que yo – le susurró al oído, ella suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Sentir sus brazos abrazando su cintura era único – Dime que no sentiste tu sangre hervir y que deseaste que no, nos detuviéramos… dímelo.

¡Maldición! Su voz susurrante y sus labios cerca de su cuello, eran demasiado y en verdad deseaba que no se detuviera.

Por un momento olvidó su traición…

Olvidó quiénes eran…

Olvidaron sus compromisos…

− Ha… Harry… esto no esta bien, ¡Ah!

Un jadeo salió de sus labios sin proponérselo, al sentir su mano derecha sobre uno de sus muslos.

Su piel ardía.

Estaba excitada.

Él lo había logrado con solo ese beso.

¡Rayos! Debía detenerlo o ambos se arrepentirían.

− ¡Estás casado! ¡Ambos lo estamos! – recurrió a su último recurso.

Él se detuvo, Hermione deseó que no lo hubiese hecho.

Se separó de ella lentamente y guardó su distancia.

Se sintió vacía, al no sentir la calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndola.

− Yo… lo siento Hermione… en verdad… lo lamento. No quise faltarte al respeto – se disculpo Harry, pero eso en lugar de conmoverla la enfureció.

− Porque no desquitas tus deseos sexuales con tu esposa Potter. Finalmente ella es tu mujer ¿no? Fue la que tú escogiste – siseó con rencor mientras lo miraba con dureza.

Lo hirió.

Lo supo porque lo reflejaron sus hermosos ojos verdes. Harry sonrió con tristeza.

− Tienes razón – admitió él – No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder… Sra. Malfoy – finalizó con respeto.

Dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, dejando a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sintió molesta.

Se sintió estúpida

Pero sobretodo… se sintió dolida.

Dolida no solo por lo que él, le dijo sino también porque ella lo hirió primero.

No podía evitarlo aún sentía rencor.

Sin embargo, sus besos… sus caricias… sus palabras…

La hacían pensar algo más.

Necesitaba desahogarse, tomó su varita y desapareció del lugar.

− **0 − **

Apareció en una enorme oficina, frente a ella se encontraba a quién buscaba. Agitó su varita en el aire y caminó hacia su esposo.

− Granger que…

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por los deseosos labios de su esposa que lo besaba con voracidad y ansia, se separó de él agitada y lo miró.

− No hables, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Eso le sonó a necesidad.

No la cuestionó, la besó nuevamente. Mientras subía su falda y bajaba sus bragas.

Acariciaba sus piernas.

Bajó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y la penetró de una estocada.

Ella gimió de placer…

Draco la tomó por el trasero y la subió al escritorio.

Comenzó a embestirla. Mientras que Hermione gemía y besaba su cuello.

Pasados los minutos, las embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas. Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax…

Hermione gimió con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos.

Draco sintió como las paredes de su esposa se contrajeron. La embistió un par de veces más y la acompañó liberando su orgasmo.

Ambos estaban agitados.

Después de unos minutos, él se retiró. Acomodó su pantalón y ella hizo lo mismo con su la suya.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron y Hermione desapareció con un movimiento de varita. No se fue sin antes quitar los hechizos de la habitación.

Draco por su parte solo sonrió. Conocía a su esposa y cuando estaba furiosa le daba por tener sexo, ya le había pasado en un par de ocasiones antes y esta no era la excepción.

Ya estaba acostumbrado, retomó su trabajo. Necesitaba revisar esos documentos y seguir pensando…

− **0 − **

La puerta fue abierta con un cuidado extremo…

…se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, pensando… ¿en verdad quería molestarla?

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber llegado.

Lo pensó mejor, dio media vuelta, era mejor irse.

− Puedes entrar Harry.

La voz de su esposa lo sorprendió. Con frecuencia se preguntaba, si poseía algún censor.

Se resignó y entró.

− ¿Qué sucedió?

Sonrió, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que ella pudiera deducir algo con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras la observó ponerse pie e ir hacia la pequeña sala. Él la siguió sin decir nada y se sentaron en el sofá.

Constanza esperó a que él hablara.

− Yo… no sé por donde empezar…

Titubeó, se sentía nervioso sin saber por qué.

− Por el principio sería una buena opción.

Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

− El problema es… que no sé como decírtelo.

Sus ojos verde azulados lo contemplaron con agudeza.

− Tiene que ver con ella ¿verdad? – inquirió pacientemente, él asintió.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el reluciente piso de cerámica terracota.

− Nos besamos – musitó, su voz sonaba de una manera que no supo clasificar.

− Harry – llamó ella, pero seguía con los ojos posados en el mismo lugar.

Como si eso fuera lo más interesante de la habitación.

Reprimió un suspiro.

− Harry, mírame.

Lo tomó de la barbilla, logrando que por fin la mirara. Pudo ver culpabilidad en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

− Lo siento…

Susurró él, se sentía culpable. Constanza le sonrió con dulzura.

− No tienes porque hacerlo Harry, recuerda las circunstancias en que se dio nuestro matrimonio y… ella es la mujer que amas. No te culpo por ello, solo te dejaste guiar por tu corazón – le dijo con voz cálida.

Sus ojos verdes la miraron con ternura…

¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de ella? ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad a su relación… a su matrimonio?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, se trataba de Bryan.

− C, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Inquirió con voz molesta y su semblante no lucía mejor. Sus ojos demostraron sorpresa al ver la figura que acompañaba a su socia.

− Hola Harry – saludó cordial – Lamento mucho mi arrebato.

− No te fijes – respondió Harry y observó a su esposa. Rotó sus ojos y suspiró rendida.

− Margaret estuvo aquí hace una hora.

− ¿Qué quería esta vez? – indagó Bryan.

Constanza lo miró y luego habló.

− Lo mismo de siempre. Más dinero.

− Esa mujer es una cínica de lo peor… - masculló Bryan.

− Ya sabes que está molesta porque su plan no salió como esperaba – añadió Harry, su esposa asintió dándole la razón.

− El problema es que una mujer de armas tomar… ya hizo de las suyas en un par de ocasiones.

Harry se percató de cómo las facciones delicadas de su esposa se endurecían y su mirada se volvía fría… esto no era bueno. Solo la había visto adquirir ese semblante en una ocasión…

…y fue precisamente cuando….

− Mónica me dijo que te amenazó ¿es verdad C?

Ella asintió.

− Sí, lo hizo.

− Debemos estar alerta, de esa mujer puede esperarse todo – añadió Harry con seriedad, en verdad no le gustaba la situación pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era estar a la expectativa.

Ambos asintieron de acuerdo.

Aunque Constanza esperaba que eso no pasara de una simple amenaza.

− **0 − **

Oficialmente era una estúpida.

¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar de esa manera?

Fue un simple roce de sus labios…

…algo tan simple y tan sublime a la vez…

Y lo que hizo después no fue mejor, utilizó a Draco para su beneficio personal.

Se sentía sucia.

Se sentía dolida.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Porque no podía dejar el pasado ahí… en el pasado.

Suspiró, no podía continuar con su trabajo, ni siquiera podía concentrarse. Ya llevaba media hora en la misma línea, el mismo párrafo y el mismo pergamino.

Un toque en la puerta la distrajo.

− Pase.

Contestó, y simulo leer el pergamino, frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que no sabía lo que leía.

− Hola Herms – saludó Luna, con una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas.

− Luna, ¿tomándote un respiro?

Le sonrió la castaña, mientras colocaba el pergamino sobre el escritorio. La rubia asintió y se sentó.

− Aproveche para venir y decirte que Ginny quiere que vayamos mañana con ella a ver a Constanza.

¡Lo había olvidado! Le prometió a Ginny ayudarle con los preparativos de su boda con Blaise.

− Es verdad… - murmuró - ¿A que hora debemos estar ahí?

− A las diez.

Hermione asintió. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

− Debo irme, seguramente Julian debe estar buscándome. Nos vemos luego.

Finalizó Luna levantándose de la silla para después salir de la habitación. Hermione solo la miró irse.

En verdad no tenía ganas ni siquiera de hablar, observó el pergamino de reojo e hizo una mueca de frustración.

Mejor lo dejaba para otro momento, si quería hacer un buen trabajo era mejor que lo hiciera cuando se encontrara de mejor humor.

Tomó su abrigo, bolso y varita, para después salir de la estancia.

Necesitaba pensar y sobretodo… olvidar lo que le sucedió ese día.

Continuara…

_**Mis Agradecimientos:**_

_**Josciel: **__Jajaja, pequeña espero que tu duda se haya disipado acerca de lo que sucedió al final en el capítulo anterior. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto._

_**Krasni: **__Antes que nada, Bienvenido y gracias por comentar, es un gusto tenerte por aquí sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que eres excelente escritor. Me halaga mucho y bueno… Draco como ya sabes, no dejará las cosas así de fáciles y Hermione… ya veremos quién se acerca a quién. El capítulo fue corto aunque espero haya sido de tu agrado, tienes mucha razón Harry quiere a Constanza, y mucho cabe mencionar y bueno… más adelante sabrás las razones por las que se casó con ella o puede que indagues algunas en este capítulo. Cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado la actualización, hasta luego._

_**Sam19, lanyera, Gar, alastor82, Rosalie Lilian Hale, EriqittaPotterGranger.**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\ /**

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


	7. Invitaciones

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza con la continuación de esta historia, pero como sabrán tengo otros fic's que no puedo descuidar. En fin, en verdad deseo que su espera haya valido la pena y la continuación sea de su entero agrado. **

**Doy las gracias a todos los que leen, me envían sus hermosos reviews, me agregan a alertas y favoritos, mil gracias es por ustedes que escribo y espero que este capítulo también merezca sus comentarios. **

**Sin nada más que decir me retiro y los dejo disfrutar.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insulto. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back._

**Advertencias: **

_Por el momento ninguna, pero en el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon… _

**INVITACIONES.**

Atareada.

Esa era la palabra que la describía en ese preciso momento. Documentos, peticiones y fiestas a las cuales asistir, apenas y tenía tiempo de respirar.

Iba de un lado a otro, revisando y dando órdenes, era casi mediodía, ni siquiera logró desayunar. Se recostó en el sofá de su oficina y cerró los ojos por un momento, tuvo suerte de que Harry quiso quedarse con Mary.

Un toque en la puerta que enseguida se abrió.

‒ ¿Qué sucede Mónica? – preguntó con cansancio.

‒ Te buscan – manifestó con un aire de gracia la chica.

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó, posteriormente se puso de pie.

‒ Hazlos pasar – pidió a Mónica, que le dio un asentimiento.

La chica salió de la oficina y ella caminó hasta su escritorio.

Minutos después la puerta fue abierta de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez tres figuras más se hicieron presentes. Elevó sus ojos verde azulados, y sonrió con sinceridad.

‒ Hola chicas – saludó colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a saludarlas – Mónica, ya puedes retirarte.

La aludida le sonrió y se retiró de la oficina.

‒ ¿Vinimos en un mal momento? – indagó Ginny apenada, Constanza negó.

‒ Claro que no. Por favor siéntense – indicó guiándolas hacia la pequeña sala – Supongo que están aquí para la organización de tu boda – habló dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, que se ruborizó al instante.

‒ No ha parado con eso desde que tú le dijiste que te encargarías – dijo Luna, con una sonrisa, abochornando más a la pequeña Weasley.

‒ ¡Luna!

‒ Es verdad, no digas que no Ginny – replicó Hermione también sonriendo.

Constanza rió con gracia.

‒ Bien. Será al estilo mágico ¿no? – inquirió la esposa de Harry.

Las chicas se observaron entre sí y Hermione se dispuso a hablar.

‒ Ginny todavía no se decide – contestó la castaña.

Constanza se sintió confusa.

‒ Ha visto películas que tratan de bodas y es por eso que no se decide – añadió Luna, haciendo uso de su franqueza.

Constanza asintió.

‒ Bueno, puedo decirte que no todo lo que ves en los videos es verdad. – explicó la de ojos verde azulados – Sin embargo, necesito saberlo para comenzar a trabajar en ella.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sin saber que responderle. Y como siempre, Constanza supo que era lo que pasaba.

− Bien, que tal si les hago una propuesta – sugirió la esposa de Harry, obteniendo su total y completa atención – Yo las invitó a que asistan a uno de mis eventos, tu boda no será hasta dentro de cuatro meses ¿cierto? – le preguntó a la pelirroja que dio un asentimiento – No necesitaré más de tres meses para organizarla y te mostraré como son las bodas en el mundo muggle, su organización y ceremonia ¿te parece? – finalizó.

Todas la observaban con incredulidad, ¿en verdad se tomaría todo ese trabajo? Hermione supo que no sería fácil para ella hacer todo eso y que además bien perfectamente podía pedirle en ese momento que decidiera.

Pero no, no lo hizo; si no más bien le daba otra opción y una bastante detallada. Un golpe es lo que sintió en esos momentos, y los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron a su mente.

Se sintió mal…

…se sentía terrible, ella era una buena persona y el día anterior estuvo a punto de acostarse con su esposo, de no haber logrado que se detuviera.

Y estaba segura de que si sucedía de nuevo… lo volvería a hacer aunque supiera que está mal. Posó los ojos en el piso avergonzada.

− Hermione – la voz suave de Constanza la sacó de su tortura mental - ¿Estás bien? – indagó y ésta la miró sorprendida, elevó sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos verde azulados de la esposa de Harry.

Que la miraban de manera inexplicable.

− No yo… - miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que las figuras de sus amigas no se encontraban - ¿Dónde están Luna y Ginny? – preguntó confundida.

− Fueron al baño, regresaran pronto – contestó.

La castaña solo dio un asentimiento, la verdad es que no se sentía cómoda. Se sentía como una cínica.

− ¿Sucede algo Hermione? – le preguntó Constanza que la miraba fijamente.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada y posó los ojos en la punta de sus sandalias plateadas, como si fuesen lo más interesante en el lugar.

Reprimió un suspiró, se obligó a alzar el rostro y sostenerla la mirada, otorgándole una media sonrisa.

− No, solo que… siento que será mucho trabajo para ti con la organización de la boda de Ginny – mintió, a ella no le gustaba mentir.

Jamás fue buena para eso, sus padres siempre la cachaban en sus engaños. Sin embargo esta vez lo hizo lo más natural posible.

Hasta ella misma se asombró de la manera tan normal. No cabía duda de que el convivir con un ex mortífago tenía sus ventajas.

− No te preocupes por eso, para mí es un placer poder colaborar – habló la esposa de Harry.

La castaña solo asintió, y minutos después Luna y Ginny se hicieron presentes.

Finalmente, Constanza y Ginny se pusieron de acuerdo, se verían en una semana para que ella le explicara cual era todo el protocolo de las bodas muggles. Se despidieron, no sin antes agradecerle nuevamente por todas las molestias que se estaba tomando.

La esposa de Harry suspiró y se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraba ensayando la banda, debía supervisarlo y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

− **0 − **

Cansado.

Era como se sentía Harry Potter en esos momentos. Esa niña era un demonio, con o sin magia, era un demonio.

Lo tuvo toda la mañana de un lado a otro, miró su reloj de muñeca. Ya casi eran las seis de la tarde Constanza no tardaría en llegar, y en verdad esperaba que no tardara. Solo ella podía detener a esa pequeña diablilla.

Afortunadamente, le había dado tanta _"diversión"_ que se quedó dormida.

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá disfrutando de una copa de whisky de fuego y observando la chimenea.

Pasó todo el día tan ocupado que apenas y había tenido tiempo de pensar en su incidente con Hermione el otro día… la verdad… siendo sincero, eso era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

No quería recordar…

Recordar lo bien que se sintió.

Cuanto la deseó…

…pero también lo mal que lo trató. Porque no creía en él y tenía toda la razón…

Además le faltó a su esposa, y aunque ella estuviera enterada de sus sentimientos por Hermione, no era excusa para dar rienda suelta a estos.

Le debía respeto.

Y él mismo se buscó el desprecio de la mujer que amaba.

¡Merlín! ¡Que difícil era volver!

Escuchó como la puerta principal se abría, su esposa acababa de llegar. Los tacones de sus zapatos al golpear contra la madera del piso, resonaban en el lugar debido al silencio que había en ese momento.

De pronto la tenía frente a él, elevó sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con otro par en tonalidad verde azulada que lo miraba siempre con dulzura.

− ¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó? – inquirió con suavidad, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Él asintió y colocó su vaso en la mesa de centro, que aún contenía whisky de fuego.

− ¿Por qué sigues pensando en eso Harry? – le preguntó tomándolo de la mano.

− No debí hacerlo, eres mi esposa y te debo respeto – insistió él.

Constanza rió, Harry la miró sorprendido.

− Harry deja de engañarte, sabes perfectamente como es nuestro matrimonio. No debes sentirte culpable por seguir tus impulsos y sobretodo a tu corazón. Ya suficiente tienes con estar casado con alguien que no amas – finalizó con serenidad.

Sus ojos verdes la miraron con impresión, ¿Cómo es que esa mujer podía decir algo así? ¿Tan fácil?

− Sabes que no es correcto – replicó él.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón.

− Al igual que nuestro matrimonio Harry – rebatió ella.

"_Touché"_

El ojiverde suspiró con derrota. Estaba seguro que no lograría nada si seguía rebatiéndole, así que mejor lo dejaba como estaba.

− ¿Cómo se comportó Mary? – indagó ella con una sonrisa.

Bufó sin poder evitarlo.

− Es un demonio, se durmió hace unos minutos – respondió él con cansancio.

Constanza rió de nuevo.

− No puedo imaginar todo lo que te tocó hacer este día.

Harry rió, la verdad es que tenía razón. No se lo imaginaba

Entonces recordó algo, tomó el sobre que reposaba en la mesa de centro y se lo pasó.

− Léelo – pidió ante la mirada desconcertada que ella le otorgó.

Abrió el sobre y su mirada comenzó a vagar leyendo el contenido. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

Se trataba de una invitación a la celebración que se hacía cada año en el Ministerio, desde la caída del Señor Oscuro y ella como esposa del salvador del mundo mágico. Debía asistir.

− Bien, creo que Bryan tendrá mucho trabajo ese día – manifestó con una sonrisa.

Harry se sintió aliviado, no quería tener que enfrentar a toda la sociedad mágica. Sobretodo porque aunque ella fuese su esposa, no tenía la obligación de asistir a ese evento si no lo deseaba.

− ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacer la cena y luego subimos a ver a Mary? – le preguntó tratando de distraerlo de todo ese asunto.

Él sonrió.

− Me parece bien.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

− **0 –**

Se encontraba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro, o es lo que trataba de hacer dado que ya tenía más de diez minutos en la misma línea y ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba leyendo.

¡No podía concentrarse!

Cada vez que lo intentaba la imagen de Harry se le venía a la mente y podía sentir sus labios sobre su cuello…

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Muy fácil… lo amaba. Y eso no se quitaba ni con un hechizo, si es que existía uno para eso.

Estaba total e irremediablemente jodida.

Y Draco ni siquiera había llegado, ya eran casi las diez de la noche y él ni sus luces…

A lo mejor era por el negocio que estaban a punto de concretar, le recordó que le comentó que estaban haciendo tratos con una de las empresas más grandes de Londres muggle además de que tenía renombre a nivel Internacional y eso les favorecía enormemente a ellos que apenas comenzaban sus negocios en ese mundo.

Sin embargo, no le mencionó nombre y ningún otro dato, le dijo que era mejor así; que luego se enteraría. Y ella tampoco preguntó, ya que en lo que le concernía el mundo de las finanzas no era lo suyo.

Resopló frustrada, cerró el libro de golpe y lo tiró en el buró más cercano.

¡No podía leer! Y por si fuera poco, ese fin de semana era la celebración en el Ministerio de Magia…

…esa que se hacía todos los años desde la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Él estaría ahí…

…junto a su esposa.

Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de tristeza y amargura. Respiró profundamente y evitó llorar… de nuevo.

Era mejor que se durmiera, el siguiente día tenía que levantarse temprano para ir al Ministerio a trabajar. Además de que la inconsciencia le haría olvidar por un momento, todo lo que sentía.

Se cubrió con la sábana de seda blanca, apagó su lámpara de noche y posó la cabeza en la almohada. Su sueño sobrevino en cuestión de minutos, olvidándose de todo y entregándose al descanso total.

Mañana sería otro día.

− **0 –**

Sentado en su sillón de cuero negro y bebiendo un vaso de vodka, así es como se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

La habitación en penumbras, donde apenas y sobresalía su cabellera rubia platinada y sus ojos grises. Eran casi las doce de la noche y él aún se encontraba en su oficina, con la vista clavada en la ventana que daba hacia la ciudad de Londres.

La verdad era que no se quedó por razones de trabajo, si no más bien revisando las carpetas que su investigador le proporcionó hace unas horas, en las cuales él no encontró absolutamente nada que le ayudara. Todo era tan… normal, que solo se le hizo más sospechoso.

Era como si lo hubiesen maquinado para que nadie lo supiera o si alguien se atrevía a averiguar se dieran cuenta que no había nada más… pero él no era así, tenía instinto y su vida como mortífago le enseñó que no debía subestimar cada cosa que viese por muy simple que fuese.

Ahí había algo más y dado que no pudo hacerlo de esa manera, no tenía más de otra que enfrentarla para obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

¿El problema?

Encontrar el momento adecuado para acorralarla…

…para no permitir que se le escapara y presionarla para saber la verdad…

Lo haría, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Le dio un último sorbo a su trago, dejó el vaso en el escritorio y se preparó para irse, Hermione ya debía estar dormida a esa hora.

Y con un movimiento de varita, desapareció del lugar.

− **0 – **

Si pensó que no iba a lidiar con las travesuras de Mary, estaba muy equivocada.

Fue como si esa pequeña supiera el momento en el cual podía hacer un desastre, ya que después de haber cenado, despertó e hizo un torbellino en la casa.

Colocando todo _"patas arriba"_ y es que a Harry se le olvidó darle la posición y su magia se desató creando un caos. Afortunadamente logrando atraparla y darle su biberón con la poción, consiguieron dormirla y enseguida comenzaron a poner todo en orden.

Para poder así, descansar ellos también. Sin embargo, ella no pudo, tenía insomnio y además sed. De modo que tomó su bata, por suerte Harry se encontraba demasiado cansado como para percibir su movimiento y solo lo observó darse la vuelta.

Bajó a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se quedó ahí, sentada en uno de los banquillos del desayunador mirando por la ventana el cielo despejado y la luna llena. De repente se escuchó un _"Crack"_, continuó tomando su vaso con agua.

− Es demasiado tarde para visitas – musitó con serenidad ella.

− Lo sé, pero estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda – contestó una voz áspera, en la cual identificó un tinte lleno de angustia.

Se giró para encarar a la persona que se había atrevido a entrar a su casa. Visualizando una figura alta y atlética, apenas y podía ver el color de sus ojos pardos.

En ellos había un desasosiego y angustia infinita.

− Por favor… solo tú puedes ayudarme – suplicó.

Constanza no necesitaba explicaciones, sabía que algo malo sucedía y si la buscaba a ella… debía ser grave, muy grave.

− ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó ella con seriedad.

No contestó. Sin embargo, le tendió la mano.

Ella asintió comprendiendo.

− Llévame con ella.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba.

Posteriormente ambos desaparecieron de la cocina.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos: **

**sam19: **_Gracias, me alegra que mi historia te parezca interesante; intento imprimirle misterio espero que lo logre. A mí también me gustó el beso entre Hermione y Harry... pronto habrá más. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho._

**Karlyzhaa G. Black: **_Hola, antes que nada Bienvenida a mi historia. Me satisface saber que mi fic te gusta, sí tienes razón, está un poco enredado pero pronto el enredo se resolverá y todo se sabrá. No estás tan equivocada con tu idea, de hecho creo que le atinaste, esa mujer tiene todo que ver en su situación actual; sin embargo falta mucho por desvelar. Aunque tú vas por buen camino._

_Te doy las gracias por el halago, en verdad me alegra que te guste lo que escribo y es un placer tener por aquí. Lamento la tardanza aún así espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima. _

**Josciel: **_Pequeña, como siempre cuento con tu review, te lo agradezco un montón que estés siempre pendiente. Pues... en cuanto a ese pequeño párrafo pues... lo sabrás más adelante, ya verás que es lo que sucede con ella. Lamento siempre dejarte picada pero es una manera de mantener al lector a la expectativa, aún así espero disfrutes de este capítulo. Sin más que decir me despido pequeña, cuídate mucho. Hasta la próxima._

**alastor82: **_Jajaja, me alegra que el capítulo te haya hecho sentir mejor, en verdad esto tiene mucha intriga, que pronto se descubrirá. Solo ten paciencia, gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate. _

**krasni: **_Te repito un placer tener por aquí de nuevo, en verdad ninguno puede soportarlo pero hacen acopio de su fuerza de voluntad una que pronto se quebrará. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, en cuanto a lo otro. Cuando un matrimonio es como el suyo, lo menos que pueden hacer es ser sinceros, además de Constanza sabe la verdad de sus sentimientos y es por eso que no le reprocha nada. En fin, lamento la tardanza pero aún así espero que continúes leyendo, cuídate y gracias por leer. Hasta pronto._

**lanyera, Gar, Rosalie Lilian Hale, EriqittaPotterGranger.**

**_¿Merezco un review?_**


	8. Una fiesta inolvidable

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Por aquí me tienen de nuevo, como que andaba media perdida ya casi dos meses sin actualizar. Mis disculpas del caso, no era mi intención ausentarme tanto tiempo, espero que aún recuerden esta historia. **_

_**Les diré que este capítulo tiene un poco de todo, hay lemmon al final o intento de lemmon, ustedes juzgaran si está bien o no. **_

_**Doy las gracias a quiénes me leen, me envían sus comentarios, me agregan a alertas y favoritos, muchísimas gracias. Espero que el capítulo sea de su gusto. **_

_**Sin más los dejo disfrutar. **_

_**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_Ninguna. _

_**Advertencias: **_

_Lemmon. _

**UNA FIESTA INOLVIDABLE…**

− **0 – **

Llegaron a una casa desolada, o más lo que parecía una casa dado que estaba en ruinas, un pequeño movimiento telúrico y se desplomaría por completo. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo de investigar más, caminaron rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Llegaron, todo se encontraba en penumbras… una débil luz iluminaba una figura envuelta en sábanas, se apresuró hasta llegar a ella. Lo que se encontró no fue nada alentador, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Dominique, la madre de Mary-Sue.

Su ahijada.

Se apresuró, la observó…

…su rostro pálido y sudoroso.

Eso sin contar la sábana, que en su momento fue blanca ahora era carmesí.

− C… Cons… - habló la mujer con voz tan baja, que apenas le fue imperceptible. Si no fuese por sus habilidades, no la hubiese escuchado.

− Estoy aquí Domi, no hables. – le pidió – Debo revisarte.

Levantó la sábana y cerró los ojos con pesar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de múltiples cortes, abiertos y sangrantes…

…pero eso no era todo, en el estómago tenía una herida descomunal de la cual fluía mucha sangre.

¡Diablos! Sería un trabajo difícil, más no imposible.

− ¿Puedes curarla? – inquirió el de ojos pardos – Dime que puedes…

Su voz sonó casi un ruego, ella lo miró con esa serenidad que la caracterizaba.

− Primero debo cerrar la herida del estómago y luego las otras, aunque no sé si me quedará energía suficiente para curarlas todas. – pausó - Sanaré las que puedan representar más peligro, y las demás solo las vendaré. – finalizó ella, dándole una mirada momentánea.

Él hombre sintió un poco de alivio, no obstante, el tinte de angustia continuaba en sus ojos pardos.

Constanza colocó sus manos sobre la herida que Dominique tenía en su estómago, sin llegar a tocarla. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse…

…de pronto una luz blanca emergió de las palmas de sus manos. Debía mantener la concentración para poder emanar la mayor cantidad de energía posible y curar esa herida en el menor tiempo que tardaría normalmente.

La pérdida de sangre la estaba debilitando, podía morir si continuaba perdiendo sangre de esa manera. Hacía mucho que no curaba una herida de tal magnitud, lo que más le intrigaba era la forma en que se produjo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, pero sobretodo ¿Por qué a ellos?

Luego preguntaría, por el momento nada debía interferir en su concentración o terminaría dañando los órganos internos que en este momento, se encontraba reconstruyendo. Su estómago, hígado y vaso, resultaron afectados; más dos costillas rotas.

Y estaba segura de que tenía otras fracturas… por el momento era mejor preocuparse por las lesiones importantes, luego revisaría lo demás.

− **0 − **

Tardó más de dos horas curando las heridas, las más graves por lo menos. Su energía se agotó y con suma dificultad se mantenía en pie, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan falta de práctica se encontraba.

Cambiaron las sábanas y terminó de vendarle el brazo derecho, lo peor había pasado; no obstante debían darle otro tipo de atención. Su respiración se normalizó y ahora descansaba, salió de la habitación en busca de la persona que la llevó ahí.

Lo encontró sentado en una silla polvorienta y mirando hacia una chimenea carente de fuego, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos entre el montón de polvo y hollín.

− Casi la pierdo… - murmuró él –…nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Jamás…

− Brandon. – llamó la de ojos verde azulados mirándolo fijamente - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó directamente, sin titubear.

Él seguía sin mirarla.

− Teníamos una misión, ¡no sé que fue lo que salió mal! – exclamó levantándose de repente y pasándose las manos de manera impaciente por su cabellera marrón – ¡Nos atacaron de repente, nuestra magia no funcionó!

Contemplaba sus pasos nerviosos… angustiado, desesperado y ansioso, así es como ella lo veía en esos momentos. No le sorprendía, la mujer a la que adora y ama estuvo a punto de morir, si ella no se hubiese presentado a tiempo.

− Eso es porque, su magia no se compara con la suya. – contestó ella con firmeza, entonces…

…se detuvo en seco, dio un giro brusco y la miró directamente a los ojos.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó en tono seco él.

− Las personas a las que se enfrentaron no eran magos, y estoy segura de que les seguían los pasos. – su voz sonó dura y segura.

Una gama de sentimientos invadieron el rostro del pobre hombre, que no sabía que decir, hasta que…

− Mary-Sue… - musitó con preocupación.

Constanza asintió corroborando sus palabras.

− ¡Le harán daño! ¡Debo protegerla! – clamó desesperado, su hija se encontraba en peligro.

− Para llegar a ella tendrían que pasar primero sobre mí. – añadió ella, él la miró esperanzado – Y no permitiré que eso suceda, además no se arriesgarían… no conmigo. – finalizó con una sonrisa mordaz.

Brandon la observó, la conocía muy bien y sabía de lo que esa mujer era capaz por las personas que amaba. Su hija estaba en buenas manos.

− Debes llevar a Dominique al hospital, necesita transfusiones de sangre y otros cuidados. No puedo hacer más, las pociones re abastecedora de sangre no servirá. – explicó Constanza.

La esposa de Harry se dio cuenta de la duda que se instaló en sus ojos.

− Resistirá, sus heridas más graves ya han sido sanadas. – manifestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

− Gracias, no sé que hubiera pasado si tú no la ayudas. – expresó él, ella solo sonrió.

− Debo irme, ya casi amanece. – dijo ella mirando por la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

Signo de que dentro de pocos minutos llegaría el alba.

− Mantenme informada Brandon. – fue lo último que dijo para después desaparecer en una cortina de luces blancas.

Él hombre sonrió, tenía mucho que agradecerle a esa mujer…

…pero todo a su debido tiempo… todo a su debido tiempo…

− **0 − **

Apenas y logró concentrarse para poder aparecer en la sala de su casa, sabía que se desplomaría y terminaría golpeándose contra el piso.

Se sentía tan cansada, que sólo se dejó llevar y esperaba el golpe contra las tablas de la sala, no obstante, unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola fue lo único que percibió en ese momento. Giró su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban con preocupación.

Sonrió débilmente.

− Creí que estarías dormido. – musitó ella con voz frágil.

− Soy un auror, sentí en el momento en el que te levantaste. Cuando me di cuenta de tu tardanza decidí bajar a buscarte y no estabas. – contestó él, que aún la miraba con preocupación.

− Debí suponerlo. – manifestó ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

− ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? – interrogó intranquilo.

− No puedo decírtelo ahora Harry, necesito descansar. – contestó con los ojos entrecerrados, pronto perdería el conocimiento.

Él lo sabía, al igual que la razón de su debilidad. No replicó, ni protestó, solamente la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación.

Luego sabría que era lo que había sucedido, por el momento la dejaría descansar.

− **0 − **

Nerviosa.

Esa era la palabra que mejor describía a Hermione Granger en esos momentos.

¿La razón? No la sabía, lo único que podía asegurar es que no encontraba un vestido para la celebración de esa noche.

Sí, era sábado y dentro de pocas horas se llevaría acabo la celebración en el Ministerio de Magia, como todos los años.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? Que en los años anteriores, Harry no estuvo presente y ahora sí. Eso era suficiente motivo para ponerla nerviosa, paró en seco.

Recordó que _**él**_ no estaría sólo y ella tampoco, ambos estarían con sus parejas. Motivo suficiente para que sus ojos se tornaran tristes y vacíos, se encontraba sola en esa enorme habitación.

Tenía todo y a la vez no tenía nada, seguía sintiéndose sola y vacía, no es que se quejara. Su vida era envidiable, casada con un hombre tremendamente atractivo, de buen apellido y con mucho dinero. Sin embargo, todo era tan banal, que a veces la enfermaba.

No es que Draco fuese un mal hombre, al contrario, conocía facetas de él que aún continuaban asombrándole. Sólo que permanecía el detalle de que no lo amaba, ese era un motivo más que suficiente para sentirse sola y vacía.

Le hacía falta su complemento, ese que conoció hace tiempo y que perdió el día que se casó…

…el día que ambos se casaron.

Suspiró con tristeza, y finalmente se decidió por uno de los tantos vestidos que tiró en la cama. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido en color azul oscuro, de tiras y escote en V, en su cintura destacaba una cinta negra y el largo era unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas.

No importaba lo que se pusiera, daba lo mismo. Él no la vería, o es lo que suponía, miró a su alrededor. Bufó con molestia, su arranque de adolescencia le hizo desordenar toda la habitación.

Debía dejar todo en su lugar antes de que Draco apareciera. Escogido el vestido, solo restaba poner orden a la habitación.

Y esperar la noche.

− **0 − **

Eran las seis de la tarde y dentro de un par de horas debían salir hacia el Ministerio de Magia, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para levantarse de la cama. Y aunque Harry le dijo que no era necesario que lo acompañara, no lo dejaría solo.

Así que sólo le sonrió y le dijo que se encontraba bien, una gran mentira. Hacía esfuerzos dobles para mantener el equilibrio, pudo ser peor; podría no mantenerse en pie.

Odiaba sentirse así, enferma e inútil. No recobraría sus fuerzas hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días, tal vez más. Su desgaste fue bastante evidente, debido a su falta de práctica, lo único que la aliviaba es que Dominique estuviese mejor.

En esos momentos se encontraba sola en la habitación, Harry había llevado a Mary con Bryan para que la cuidara mientras ellos estuvieran en el festejo. Abrió el cajón donde tenía su ropa interior y sacó una pequeña caja de madera, tomó un frasco que contenía un líquido de tonalidad aqua.

Quitó la tapa y se bebió el contenido, tenía un sabor horrible no la curaría pero por lo menos le daría las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie toda la noche. Introdujo nuevamente el frasco vacío en la cajita y la guardó.

Inspiró y se dispuso a ir a darse una ducha, la necesitaba en esos momentos, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien esa noche.

− **0 − **

Llegaron a la hora indicada, Hermione casi lo decapita por llegar tan tarde cuando ella ya se encontraba lista, mientras que él tuvo que hacer una carrera para estar a tiempo. Esa mujer y su obsesión por la puntualidad, aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, la mayoría del personal que trabaja en el Ministerio se encontraba ahí.

Conversando y bebiendo whisky de fuego, así es como se encontraban en este momento, todos esperando la entrada triunfal del _**Salvador**__** del**__** mundo**__** mágico**_; junto a su esposa. De la cual todos sentían curiosidad pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, muchos sentían curiosidad por ese enlace.

Sin embargo, nadie especulaba ni preguntaba nada. No tuvo que esperar mucho, dado que en cuestión de minutos una horda de aplausos se escuchó en todo el salón y la pareja se hizo presente.

Pero él solo la miraba a ella, portaba un vestido color lavanda claro perlado. Contempló como la seda abrazaba cada una de sus curvas y como ese escote, destacaba a la perfección sus senos. Su espalda descubierta, apenas trazada por unos finos tirantes…

…un maquillaje sutil y su cabellera recogida en un moño sencillo, con algunos mechones sueltos, destacando su rostro.

Bella, esa era la palabra que la describía a la perfección, desafortunadamente no fue el único que se dio cuenta de ello. Todos los hombres del salón se percataron de eso, y las mujeres igual, especialmente una castaña que decidió desviar la mirada porque se sentía opacada, ante la perfección que destilaban.

Ni siquiera supo, la culpabilidad con que la observaban unos ojos verdes desde la entrada. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul, que acentuaba el color de su piel y se ceñía a su cuerpo a la perfección.

Deseaba estar con ella… como lo deseaba.

Por desgracia para él, eso ya no era posible.

− **0 − **

La decoración era estupenda, el salón majestuoso. Lo único malo es que les tocaba compartir la mesa con Draco y Hermione…

La castaña se sentía incómoda, por el contrario Draco se sentía satisfecho de que hubiese sucedido. Como siempre fue dado un discurso por el Ministro y le cedió la palabra a Harry, a quién le daba la bienvenida nuevamente.

Ahora se encontraban disfrutando de la cena, o por lo menos los demás de la mesa ya que Constanza apenas y había probado bocado. Harry se acercó a su esposa sin disimulo.

− ¿Sucede algo Coni? ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió en voz baja y cerca de su oído.

Ella lo observó y le sonrió, de manera despreocupada.

− Estoy bien, solo no tengo mucha hambre. Eso es todo Harry. – contestó con suavidad ella.

La observó con inquietud, sabía que no estaba bien.

− Podemos irnos si lo deseas. – añadió él.

Hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza.

− Si me siento mal te lo diré. – le dijo la de ojos verde azulados y él asintió confiando en su palabra.

Hermione contempló la escena con ojos tristes y Draco con celos. Sí, se sentía celoso, no podía negarlo.

La música comenzó a sonar.

− ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó a su esposa, que lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

− Luego, porque no sacas a Hermione. – sugirió logrando que la aludida diera un bote en su asiento ante la proposición de la esposa de Harry – Claro, si a su esposo no le molesta. – finalizó clavando sus ojos en el rubio, que la miraba fijamente.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios del ojigris.

− No me molesta en lo absoluto. – respondió el rubio con firmeza.

Harry les tomó la palabra y se puso de pie, para después tenderle la mano a la castaña que lo miraba con atención, se sentía como una adolescente. Nerviosa y emocionada.

− Hermione… - llamó él, esa voz…

…baja y ronca, que la incitaba a muchas cosas.

Lo miró de nuevo y finalmente tomó su mano, Constanza sonrió satisfecha y sus ojos los siguieron hasta perderse en la pista. Por lo menos les daría un momento de felicidad a ambos, porque sabía que lo deseaban.

− ¿No sabes bailar? ¿O es que buscabas quedarte a solas conmigo? – soltó con ironía el rubio que la miraba fijamente.

Constanza regresó la mirada hacia él, y sonrió de manera enigmática.

− Tu compañía, es lo que menos busco Malfoy. – musitó con un deje de sarcasmo.

Las facciones de Draco se endurecieron y en sus ojos se visualizaba un brillo de molestia. Lo cual era muy poco para lo que sentía en esos momentos, no lograba doblegar a esa mujer y eso lo enfurecía.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraban los baños de las damas, sus ojos grises la siguieron y decidió seguirla. Echó un vistazo, no había nadie.

Finalmente entró, sacó su varita y musitó dos hechizos. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y espero a que ella saliera.

− **0 − **

Respiró profundamente, no se sentía bien. Se sentía muy débil y mareada, demasiado mareada, a lo mejor tomar la decisión de no probar bocado le afectó más de lo que pensó y por eso sentía así.

El efecto de la poción que tomó ya estaba cediendo y pronto tendría que decirle a Harry que debían irse, o terminaría desplomándose ahí mismo. Cogió aire de nuevo y decidió salir, esperaba resistir un poco más.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy, recostado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí? ¿Qué pretendía?

Lo miró con indiferencia.

− ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer los letreros? – indagó pasiva, acercándose al lavamanos y mirándolo a través del espejo.

− Leo perfectamente bien. – contestó él – Pero te dije que quería respuestas, y eso es lo que he venido a buscar. – aseguró enderezándose y caminando hacia ella.

Una risa fue la que le sacó a la esposa de Harry, que lo miraba si poder creerlo.

− A ti no te gusta perder ¿no? – manifestó – Pierdes tu tiempo, no te diré nada.

Fue todo lo que dijo, estaba a punto de irse cuando él la tomó por el brazo y la haló con fuerza. Hasta acorralarla contra la pared, colocando parte de su peso contra su delicada figura.

Tembló ante su cercanía.

− ¿Por qué te casaste con Potter? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también eres hechicera? – preguntó, su voz sonaba irritada.

− Malfoy, suéltame. – pidió ella con calma.

− Contesta. – exigió con voz áspera, acercándose a su rostro.

Sintió miedo, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo. No podía defenderse y todo esfuerzo sería inútil, su debilidad era demasiada.

− Malfoy…

Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella…

…sus labios lo tentaban…

…el calor de su cuerpo lo incitaba…

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Acercó los labios a su cuello a su piel nívea, olió su perfume…

− ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te desee? – le susurró con voz ronca cerca del oído.

Constanza sintió su aliento rozar el lóbulo de su oreja, forcejeó.

− Malfoy… - llamó de nuevo. Su voz esta vez tenía un tinte de preocupación.

Que él no escuchó.

− ¿Lo sabes? – le preguntó de nuevo, besando su cuello. Lo que hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío.

Con sus manos recorrió su cintura… hasta llegar una de sus piernas.

− Draco… por favor… no lo hagas. – pidió.

Él no la escuchó…

− Por mucho tiempo. – le contestó finalmente.

Lentamente comenzó a subir su vestido, rozando la piel de sus piernas… se removió inquieta, esto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella.

No ahí. No así.

Antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente, sintió como la mano del rubio acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo, y llegaba hasta su centro. Por encima de su ropa interior.

− No… - jadeó ella y sus ojos se nublaron, se sentía mareada.

− ¿Por qué no? Lo has hecho con Potter cientos de veces… - masculló con rabia - ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – añadió frotando su centro.

Constanza se retorció incómoda. Intentó liberarse una vez más, un esfuerzo vano.

− Draco… por favor… no aquí… no así… - esta vez fue una súplica.

Que él decidió no escuchar.

Besó su cuello y bajó lentamente hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, hizo más presión con su cuerpo para retenerla y con su otra mano aprisionó uno de sus senos. Provocando que jadeara con asombro, movió con más ímpetu con todo lo que le fue posible…

…sin obtener resultado. Estaba a su merced y lo único que podía hacer, era pedir que no lo hiciera.

Gimió de manera inesperada al sentir como uno de sus dedos se introducía en su cavidad.

− Me pides que no lo haga y estás muy excitada… - habló él, removiendo su dedo y luego sacándolo.

Cerró los ojos… solo escuchó el sonido de la cremallera de su pantalón y luego como algo caliente y rígido se frotaba contra su clítoris…

Dio un respingo, sorprendida. Y finalmente lo miró a los ojos, miedo fue todo lo que sintió al visualizar la lujuria y decisión en su mirada.

− No lo hagas… - imploró, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Cosa que sólo lo enfureció, porque en su mente solo había un nombre por el cual ella suplicaba.

Harry Potter.

− Te prometo que lo disfrutarás.

Una estocada….

…y un gemido lleno de dolor emergió de la garganta de Constanza, que se aferró a sus hombros como si de un salvavidas de tratara.

Los ojos de Draco, se abrieron de la impresión. Esto no podía ser posible…

Dirigió sus iris hacia ella, sus ojos se encontraban fruncidos y en su rostro se visualizaba una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué había hecho? Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo que la ira le encaminó a hacer.

Elevó su pierna con suavidad y aligeró su peso, ya no había vuelta atrás….

…se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

− Lo siento.

Fue lo único que dijo y luego la besó.

Besó sus labios, lo había deseado desde que la vio ese día en casa de los Weasley. Acarició su cintura y sus piernas con delicadeza, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Solo la escuchó quejarse un par de veces, Constanza solo se dejó hacer.

Sentía sus manos rozar su cintura, sus piernas, sus senos. Con tanta suavidad, que le había hecho olvidar el dolor que sentía, sentía sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y más profundas.

No gemía, ni tampoco jadeaba. Sin embargo su respiración se encontraba agitada, al igual que la de él, escuchaba sus gemidos roncos en su oído.

De pronto, las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y lo que en su momento fue dolor, ahora se convertía en placer, uno muy grande que pronto llegaría al clímax. Draco le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y la tomó por los glúteos haciendo que enredara las piernas en su cadera.

Aceleró las embestidas una vez más y sin poder evitarlo, gimieron al llegar al clímax.

Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y sus frentes perladas de sudor, él descansaba su frente sobre su hombro.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Draco salió de su interior y la colocó finalmente en el suelo. Ambos acomodaron su ropa en silencio y ella le dio la espalda.

− Quita los hechizos y desaparece. – habló ella, su voz sonaba monótona y vacía.

Quiso hablar…

…y por primera vez le hicieron falta palabras para disculparse por la atrocidad que acababa de cometer.

− Nadie debe saber esto. – continúo ella – Por el bien de tu matrimonio y del mío. – finalizó.

No dijo nada más, solo esperaba a que se fuera de ahí.

Intentó acercarse y se detuvo en su cometido, sabía que no tenía derecho. Así que finalmente hizo lo que ella le pidió.

Quitó los hechizos y desapareció.

De haberse acercado, se habría dado cuenta de lo vacío que se encontraban los ojos de Constanza, que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para salir de ahí e ir por Harry.

Quién ahora ya se encontraba en la mesa, en compañía de Ron y Ginny. Los saludó con amabilidad y una sonrisa, luego se acercó a su esposo para susurrarle algo. En seguida se disculpó con sus amigos y se retiraron del lugar, bajó la atenta mirada de un rubio de ojos grises.

Observó como Harry tomaba a su esposa por la cintura y la guiaba hacia la salida, y él se sintió terrible.

No solo por el hecho de que fuese con él, con quién se fuera a casa si no también porque acababa de arrebatarle algo valioso.

Algo que es muy valioso para toda mujer….

…su virginidad.

Continuara….

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Samantha-roth:**Hola, antes que nada bienvenida al foro. Que bueno que por fin te decidiste a abrir tu cuenta, me alegra que te guste la historia, si hay mucho misterio pero creo que uno de ellos ya se resolvió en este capítulo y se creó otro.

Espero que te haya gustado, un gusto siempre tenerte por aquí, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto.

**Alastor82:**Pues sí, sufren mucho, puedo asegurarte que los recompensaré. Cuídate mucho, saludos.

**Karlyzhaa ****G.**** dBlack:**Pues es algo así, falta mucho por ver, sobretodo de nuestra pareja principal. Te diré que Hermione aún está resentida y Harry se siente culpable, para la castaña esa es la forma de sentirse liberada. Bueno de alguna manera claro está.

Nuestro rubio es muy inteligente y observador, claramente no se iba a tragar semejante cuento, pero falta mucho por ver. Más adelante se sabrá todo lo que concierne al matrimonio de Harry y Constanza, ya verás.

Me gusta mucho la intriga y mantener el misterio, o se tornaría aburrido. Espero que el capítulo no se les haya hecho aburrido porque esta vez hubo más narración que diálogo. Aún así espero merezca un comentario, tu duda sobre el visitante fue despejada al comienzo del capítulo.

Cuídate mucho, un gusto saludarte. Hasta la próxima.

**Krasni:**Gracias, es un halago viniendo de ti, ya que te considero un gran escritor. Tienes razón esos dos se agotan, con una niña tan traviesa y de paso con esos dos en mente. Toda una odisea.

Sabía que en algún momento me harían esa pregunta y te la responderé. No, Harry no sabe nada de lo que hubo o hay entre Draco y su esposa. En cuanto a esa situación es completamente ignorante, ella tiene sus razones por las cuales no se lo ha dicho que pronto saldrán a la luz.

Lo repito es un gusto tenerte por aquí, y espero el capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, cuídate mucho. Saludos.

**Radamantyz:**Primero que nada bienvenida y gracias, me satisface saber que mi historia te gusta, me disculpo por la tardanza pero entre mis otros fic's de otros fandoms se me olvida y a veces la inspiración me abandona.

Aún así espero que hayas podido leerla y merezca un review de tu parte, cuídate mucho. Hasta luego.

**Josciel,****lanyera,**** Gar ,****Rosalie**** Lilian**** Hale,**** EriqitaPotterGranger.**


	9. Cuando las cosas van mal…pueden empeorar

**¡Hello!**

**Antes que nada Feliz 2012 y también debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero mis otras historias me han tenido un poco consumida, además de que intento hacer un Dark-fic en el fandom de Naruto, en fin… a eso le sumo que tuve un pequeño accidente en la semana previa a Año nuevo. **

**Bueno… aquí les traigo la actualización, creo que no es mi mejor trabajo pero aún así espero sea de su entero agrado y merezca un comentario de su parte. Sin nada más que decir, los dejo. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Ninguna de momento._

**Advertencias: **

_Ninguna. _

**Cuando las cosas van mal… pueden empeorar. **

— **0 —**

Llevaba dos días en cama, después de haber salido de la celebración no lo pudo soportar más y se desplomó a penas estuvieron en la acera. Afortunadamente, Harry estuvo ahí y la sostuvo para después cargarla y llevarla a casa.

Se encontraba en reposo, mandado por su esposo y además de su amigo y socio, no la habían dejado salir de la cama para nada más que lo estrictamente necesario; además, no es como que tuviera muchas ganas de salir de la casa, no después de…

Agitó su cabeza con violencia, no podía borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, se sintió inútil e impotente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué rayos no pudo defenderse?

Ah sí… fue precisamente por su desgaste, si no hubiese dejado olvidado su entrenamiento hubiera podido defenderse. El problema era, que no sólo olvidó su entrenamiento, era su afán por olvidar quien era realmente.

Sin embargo, la vida seguía y no podía dejar que ese episodio desagradable la limitara, sintió enojo, por primera vez en su vida sintió un enojo descomunal y una energía sombría se desató por toda la habitación. Tenía que controlarse, siempre tenía que pensar de esa manera para no perder el control, pero esta vez, sólo la enojaba aún más, a veces…

Agitó nuevamente su cabeza y despejó su mente de todas esas ideas.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, necesitaba paz, tranquilidad, una que jamás tendría pero que se inventaba, no sabía porque pero algo le decía… que esto sólo comenzaba.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco se encontraba en su oficina, sentado en su sillón de cuero tomándose una copa de whisky, aunque en verdad hubiese querido algo más fuerte… no podía permitirse tomar tanto en horas de trabajo, aunque lo ameritara.

Y es que la culpa no lo dejaba en paz… ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por algo tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no pensó? Tenía una respuesta para eso… la cual prefería no imaginar, sin embargo, con ese episodio se dio cuenta de algo…

El matrimonio en Harry y Constanza, no era más que una mentira, urdida por ambos por alguna razón… una que él no podía imaginar pero que estaba dispuesto a descubrir, ahora sus hipótesis se reforzaban y sus ganas de descubrir la verdad que se escondía entre toda esa farsa era más latente. Reprimió un suspiro, en esa semana se verían nuevamente para firmar el contrato que le fue enviado hacía unos pocos días y que sus abogados revisaron, constatando que todo estaba en regla y no había ninguna anomalía.

Continúo tomado su whisky, nunca en su vida se sintió tan culpable… y eso que estuvo en la filas del Señor Oscuro e hizo cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía, al ser consciente de todo el daño que ocasionó, no obstante, esta culpa era mucho más grande. Englobaba todas esas barbaridades en conjunto con todo el mal comportamiento que tuvo con sus padres y mucho más…

Simplemente, no tenía límite y algo le decía que al verla se sentiría peor. Le dio el último trago a su vaso y se puso de pie, tenía una reunión dentro de quince minutos, no debía retrasarse.

Se dispuso a salir de su oficina, con el pensamiento de que debía descubrir todo ese misterio que envolvía el matrimonio Potter.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry se encontraba en el sofá de la sala de su casa, mirando a través de la ventana, apenas visualizaba el ocaso desde ahí, todavía sentía sus brazos rodeando su cuello y su fresco aroma a canela que siempre lo embriagaba… todavía recordaba la calidez de su piel aún por encima de la tela de ese hermoso vestido. Inspiró, no podía seguir soñando despierto… lo que no fue antes, no lo sería ahora.

Debía enfocarse en lo que acontecía y lo que su esposa le había dicho lo tenía muy pensativo y temeroso, sólo le dio los preliminares, más no le dijo a quienes se enfrentaba. Lo cortó diciéndole que él nada tenía que ver, el asunto era con ella y lo resolvería.

Lo dejó así para no discutir con ella, se encontraba muy débil y no quería empeorar su estado, no obstante, si pensaba que la dejaría sola estaba muy equivocada, ella significaba mucho para él y no permitiría que algo la dañara. No pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados y se las arreglaría para saber lo que necesitaba, no por nada era uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio.

Suspiró y miró su reloj de muñeca, decidió subir a ver a su esposa, suponía que se encontraba dormida. Le extrañaba su extremo cansancio, cuando partieron ese día a la fiesta del Ministerio creyó que se encontraba mejor y repentinamente su debilidad fue tal, que logró asustarlo… estuvo casi un día inconsciente y muy cerca de llevarla a San Mungo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de su esposa. Al abrir la puerta, la encontró en la misma posición en la que la dejó, se encontraba dormida. Su cansancio era muy grande y con justa razón, por la noches podía sentir como ella se giraba de un lado a otro y murmuraba unas cuantas palabras que él no podía entender…

Sin embargo, en su rostro visualizaba una expresión de dolor y miedo… del tiempo que tenían de conocerse, jamás le había sucedido cosa semejante. Sabía que tenía problemas de insomnio pero nunca pesadillas…

Se acercó hacia ella y se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama, quitó uno de los mechones que se encontraban en su frente. La quería mucho y no pensaba dejarla sola, se enfrentara a lo que se enfrentara, no lo haría sola. De repente los ojos de Constanza se abrieron, permitiéndole verlos.

Sus ojos verde azulados lo miraban con aturdimiento y él, le sonrió con cariño.

— ¿Cómo te siente bella durmiente? — bromeó él, ella sonrió con dulzura.

— Mucho mejor. — contestó en un murmullo, su voz sonó un poco ronca debido a que acababa de despertarse — ¿Sucede algo? — inquirió ella.

— No, sólo quiero saber como te sientes. Sigue descansando. — manifestó él, acariciando su cabello, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la delicada caricia que le proporcionaba.

— ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Hazlo ahora que puedes, cuando Mary vuelva no tendrás descanso. — añadió somnolienta, Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó los zapatos y se dispuso a recostarse a su lado.

La abrazó por la cintura, disponiéndose a descansar ella tenía razón, cuando Mary volviera no tendría descanso.

**OoOoOoO**

Caminaba de manera apresurada por los pasillos de su empresa, fue a trabajar aún ante las protestas de Harry y el mismo Bryan, que ahora la seguía con una cara de molestia por el edificio.

— No debiste venir C. — era la décima vez que le decía eso en quince minutos.

— Estoy bien Bryan, sólo necesitaba descansar. No es para tanto. — contestó con calma la mujer regalándole una linda sonrisa, depositando su maletín sobre el escritorio.

— Eres una terca… — masculló el moreno, haciendo una señal negativa con la cabeza.

— Gracias. — manifestó la hermosa mujer mirándolo con una sonrisa — Además las chicas vendrán el día de hoy, les prometí asistir a una boda religiosa y no puedo delegar ese trabajo a nadie más. — explicó finalmente, Bryan rodó los ojos y resopló con cansancio.

— Esta bien, contigo jamás se gana C.

Ella rió divertida ante la desesperación de su amigo y comenzó a revisar las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio, eran muchas. Dos días de trabajo prácticamente.

— Por cierto, ¿a qué hora puedo pasar por Mary? — inquirió mientras revisaba una carpeta y tomaba una pluma en color dorado de un pequeño deposito.

— C… — su tono fue de advertencia, Constanza elevó sus ojos verde azulados.

— No quiero seguir incomodando, ya les he robado demasiado tiempo a ti y Jena. — declaró con un suspiro.

— Sabes que no es molestia, además, sirve y Jena aprende un poco más acerca de los niños para cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos. — expresó él con una sonrisa sincera.

— Lo sé, pero por ahora es mejor que Mary esté conmigo. — la expresión de Bryan cambió y su mirada fue de perspicacia.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — preguntó con seriedad, Constanza reprimió un suspiro, a él no podía mentirle.

— Aún no lo sé, espero saberlo pronto. — respondió solemne la chica.

Éste asintió comprendiendo la situación.

— Puedes pasar por ella cuando quieras, Jena estará esperándote. — le dijo él antes de salir de la oficina.

Constanza solamente lo miró desaparecer tras la puerta, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, de que ese día… sería mucho más agitado de lo normal.

**OoOoOoO**

Miraba distraída hacia un lugar ignoto en la pared de la sala de su casa, mientras esperaba a sus amigas. La verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en sus brazos rodeándola con delicadeza… su aroma masculino similar al de la madera de roble… aún podía sentir su aliento cálido rozando su oreja…

¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ! ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de amarlo? !

Sentía que sus sentimientos por él en lugar de disminuir crecían a manera agigantada y lo que en su momento fue resentimiento, ahora no era más que agua pasada… no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos… de su cuerpo… seguía deseando que quien la acompañaba a su lado en la cama, cada noche era él y no su esposo.

Suspiró con resignación, desear era demasiado para su corazón… parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la residencia. Sus amigas habían llegado, se puso de pie, respiró profundamente antes de salir a recibir a Luna y Ginny.

Su conciencia siempre sería su verdugo, recordándole que dentro de unos minutos verían a la esposa del hombre que amaba y amaría durante toda su vida. Se encaminó hacia la entrada donde Ginny y Luna la esperaban sonrientes, ambas vestían de manera elegante, la pelirroja llevaba un delicado vestido en color rosa palo que abrazaba su voluptuosa figura y las zapatillas rosas, le otorgaban unos centímetros más. De igual forma, Luna vestía de manera más casual pero sin duda elegante, una falda de picos en color granate, unas botas negras y una blusa con escote en V en color azul marino, todo marcaba su delineada silueta.

Ella por su parte, como siempre, escogió un vestido azul rey que poseía un modesto escote y unas zapatillas de tacón en color negro.

— ¡Hola chicas! — saludó Hermione con una sonrisa animada, que sus amigas correspondieron.

— ¡Hola Herms! — contestaron a coro.

— Pareces muy emocionada Gin. — manifestó la castaña con una sonrisa, tomando su abrigo y bolso.

— Emocionada es poco. — contestó Luna — Se la ha pasado hablando en todo el viaje hasta aquí.

— ¡Es que nunca he estado en algo así! — exclamó la pelirroja con disgusto, Hermione rió.

— Pues es mejor que nos apresuremos o no llegaremos a tiempo. — añadió la castaña dirigiéndose a la salida, seguida de las otras dos.

**OoOoOoO**

Terminaba de revisar la última carpeta, todo el trabajo de dos días acumulado y por si fuera poco, tuvo que supervisar los ensayos de la banda y baile… un día bastante estresante en el que no pudo parar de pensar, en cuando se presentarían delante suyo… una sonrisa enigmática se formó en sus labios.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando la figura de su secretaria acompañada por Ginny, Luna y Hermione, inmediatamente se levantó de la silla dejando ver su vestimenta formal. Un traje de sastre en color negro, en combinación con una camisa de seda ocre que tenía un par de botones suelto simulando un modesto escote. Todo le calzaba como anillo al dedo, delineando su esbelta figura y aunque los zapatos que calzaba eran de bajo tacón, su silueta mantenía la forma estilizada.

Su rostro al contrario de las chicas, poseía poco maquillaje y su larga cabellera cobriza la llevaba suelta. Le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Hola chicas. — saludó Constanza.

— Hola. — contestaron al unísono.

— ¿No interrumpimos nada? — inquirió Luna, que la vio depositar una carpeta sobre el escritorio, la esposa de Harry hizo una negación con la cabeza.

— Para nada, estaba esperándolas. — respondió con calma Constanza — ¿Nos vamos? — indagó con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las chicas — Mónica, ya sabes como localizarme. — dijo dirigiéndose hacia su secretaría que hizo una señal afirmativa, Constanza tomó su gabardina e hizo una señal a las chicas para que la siguieran.

Abandonaron el edificio con rumbo hacia la boda de uno de sus clientes.

**OoOoOoO**

Hora y media más tarde, las chicas observaban maravilladas los novios dar sus votos seguida de la bendición del sacerdote y el beso que no podía faltar. Constanza andaba de un lado a otro con un intercomunicador colocado en su oreja y dando instrucciones para la salida de los novios y la llegada al salón.

La iglesia era grande, similar a una catedral, adornada de manera delicada y los colores blanco y dorado sobresalían entre la decoración. El recorrido al salón fue corto, cuando mucho quince minutos y de igual manera estaba decorado en blanco y dorado, los adornos en el centro de la mesa tenía una escultura de cristal con forma de rosas y un suave rosa traslucido se visualizaba cuando la luz artificial tocaba la escultura.

No supieron como, pero Constanza se las arregló para hacerlas pasar como invitadas y se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas, mientras miraban como la esposa de Harry daba instrucciones a los meseros y entraba y salía de la cocina cada tanto. Las tres se encontraban aturdidas ante tanta exquisitez, el salón, los adornos, hasta el vestido de la novia, quien le agradeció fervientemente a la organizadora. Ya que sin ella, no hubiese podido encontrar el vestido perfecto y Constanza sólo sonrió ante sus palabras y con un imperceptible movimiento de labios, le musitó un "de nada", a la radiante novia.

Hermione se sintió terrible… ¡esa mujer era perfecta! Hasta ahora no había encontrado ningún defecto en ella, era hermosa, amable y tenía una educación excepcional. Algo con lo que no podía competir… sus ojos castaños se opacaron y se sintió un insecto.

Tres horas más tarde, Constanza les informó que se marcharían, ya que lo último que quedaba era la despedida de los novios que irían de luna de miel a las Bahamas y uno de sus asistentes lo atendería para que pudieran irse. Eran casi las doce cuando partieron del lugar, con una Ginny fascinada y una Luna cono ojos brillosos, ambas no paraba de hablar en la parte trasera del auto.

Mientras que Hermione sólo se dedicaba a observar a través de la ventana de la camioneta con aire decepcionado, la de ojos verde azulados la miró a través del espejo. De pronto la camioneta se estacionó a unos metros de un edificio, no había mucho lugar donde estacionarse así que decidió hacerlo ahí. Constanza, les dijo que se quedaran ahí ya que iría por Mary e invitó a Hermione a ir con ella.

Ésta la miró extrañada, sin embargo, no se negó. Con suerte el aire frío le ayudaba con su depresión por sentirse inferior.

Caminaba con parsimonia por la acera y Hermione abotonó su abrigo beige, el frío calaba los huesos.

— Sé lo que piensas. — soltó Constanza con tono suave y calmo, la castaña dio un respingo y giró su rostro para mirarla, no obstante, la esposa de Harry miraba hacia el frente y su rostro permanecía sereno.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió la castaña.

— A que no debes sentirte inferior a los demás, tú eres una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente. Tu esposo es afortunado de tenerte. — declaró observándola Constanza con una sonrisa dulce e internándose en el edificio, donde una chica menuda de cabellera rubia ceniza y ojos verde oscuro las esperaba, con Mary en brazos.

Hermione sólo atinó a quedarse parada en el mismo lugar, observando como la mujer le sonreía a Constanza con cariño y le entregaba a una inquieta Mary, que se moría por ser cargada por su madrina.

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba…? Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta que la esposa de Harry se dirigía a ella con Mary en brazos y un pequeño bolso en la mano.

— Vamos Hermione.

La castaña asintió y la siguió, seguía asombrada, no obstante, su curiosidad era mucho más grande.

— ¿C-Cómo lo supiste? — le preguntó finalmente Hermione, caminando a su lado.

Una risa cristalina fue la que escuchó, proveniente de ella.

— Conozco esa mirada, yo la tuve alguna vez. — respondió serena, pero… se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la camioneta y se giró hacia la derecha.

Tres figuras cubiertas por túnicas grises se hicieron presentes y una capucha cubría sus cabezas, el ceño de Constanza se frunció y Hermione se disponía a tomar su varita.

— No lo hagas, Hermione. — musitó Constanza, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la castaña. Su tono de voz era frío, muy frío y pausado, miraba fijamente a las tres personas delante de ellas sin parpadear — Toma Mary y vuelve a la camioneta. — habló entregándole a la pequeña, que se durmió en el trayecto de la caminata.

— Dejaré a Mary en la camioneta y volveré. — expresó la castaña con seguridad, la esposa de Harry hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza.

— Es mejor que no lo hagas. — rebatió — Tu magia no servirá. — finalizó antes de que replicara.

— Pero…

— Ve Hermione, estaré bien. — le dijo con una tenue sonrisa, la castaña asintió.

Y en cuanto la observó entrar al auto, se inclinó y posó una de sus manos en la camioneta, con eso bastaría para que no las tocaran. Miró a sus oponentes con una sonrisa afilada.

— Supongo que vienen por Mary… ya verán lo que es enfrentarse a alguien que está a su nivel… — siseó Constanza, con una sonrisa perversa.

_Continuara…_

**Agradecimientos:**_  
><em>

**RP07: **_Antes que nada, Bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero suceda lo mismo con este capítulo, aunque no es mi mejor trabajo, deseo que haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento la tardanza, cuídate mucho. Hasta la próxima._

**Josciel: **_Pequeña, me imagino que pasaste un mal rato con el capítulo anterior, aunque espero que este haya sido de tu agrado. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero sufrí un pequeño accidente y me imposibilitó unos días, además de que mis otras historias me han restado tiempo._

_Espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas al lado de tu familia y demás seres queridos, que ahora ya te encuentres en tu casa y puedas leer esta actualización. Tu deseo para Año Nuevo, será cumplido, espero estés pendiente. Cuídate mucho pequeña, nos leemos pronto._

**Lanyera: **_Pronto tus dudas serán satisfechas, créeme no falta mucho para que la bomba explote. Constanza puede hacer mucho más que hechizarlo, créeme. Gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho, hasta luego._

**Angelinarte: **_Bienvenida, aunque ya tengas tiempo siguiendo la historia, me alegra tenerte en , es un gusto para mí tenerte por aquí. Draco es un orgulloso y con frecuencia cuando alguien está furioso, difícilmente llega a medir sus actos y hace cosas que jamás creyó, llegaría a hacer en su vida. Lo de Harry y Constanza pronto se sabrá, en cuanto a la relación de Draco y Constanza, el próximo capítulo será donde lo explique, para que más o menos se hagan una idea._

_Hermione tiene problemas de autoestima y credulidad, ten por seguro que no lo abandonaré, no me gusta dejar mis trabajos a medias aunque me tarde. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima._

**Radamantiz: **_Gracias, me satisface saber que te gustó, espero que este igual y continúes leyendo, cuídate. Saludos._

**Karlyzhaa G. dBlack: **_Dominique, no es hermana de Constanza, ella no tiene hermanas. Es sólo una amiga, a la que quiere mucho, en el próximo capítulo verás un poco de ese poder oculto. Y te diré que no sólo es Mary, se podría decir que es el eslabón más débil, hay uno mucho más fuerte. Pronto sabrás acerca de la relación que hubo entre Draco y la esposa de Harry. Espero que tú también estés bien, cuídate mucho. Gracias por comentar, saludos._

**Krasni: **_Gracias, ya sabes que es un placer tenerte por aquí, pues te diste cuenta de muchas cosas y sí, el episodio de Constanza fue muy fuerte, Draco es un tonto. En fin, jajaja creí que nadie se daría cuenta de que ese fragmento lo saqué de la Hechiceras. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho. Un saludo._


	10. Entre sombras y misterio

**¡Hola!**

**Esta vez no tarde nada ¿verdad? La inspiración estaba de mi lado y me decidí a escribir la continuación de esta historia, es la que más tardo en actualizar en comparación con las otras y decidí publicar otro capítulo, como recompensa a su paciencia con esta escritora irresponsable. **

**Este capítulo creo que revela un poco más que los anteriores, intenté hacerlo con un poco de acción, en las batallas soy malísima pero aún así espero que les guste y merezca un comentario de su parte. **

**Sin nada más que decir, dejo que lean. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Las cursivas entre diálogos, están escritas en latín o en un intento ya que no soy muy buena con el idioma, espero comprendan. _

**Advertencias: **

_De momento ninguna, pero en los próximos capítulos, lime y lemmon._

**Entre sombras y misterio.**

— **0 — **

Una brisa gélida sopló y las túnicas grises ondearon junto a la gabardina negra de Constanza, al compás del viento.

— El problema no es contigo, si no te interpones no saldrás lastimada. — expresó uno de ellos con neutralidad.

Constanza esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

— Tendrán que pasar sobre mí, antes de llegar a ella. — siseó la mujer de cabellera cobriza.

— Si así lo quieres… serás eliminada.

— Inténtenlo. — la voz de Constanza sonó levemente grave y de forma peligrosa, a cualquiera le hubiese dado un escalofrío.

Las tres figuras se dispersaron y tres luces blancas se formaron en sus manos, lanzándolas hacia ella con rapidez, que se encontraba parada aún frente al auto… en cuanto visualizó el ataque.

Dio un salto de cuando menos diez metros de alto y desapareció en el aire. Las esferas de luz golpearon contra la camioneta sacudiéndola con violencia.

Adentro, Hermione, Luna y Ginny se golpearon contra las puertas del auto, la castaña protegió a Mary para que no se golpeara y por eso su golpe fue más fuerte. Las chicas intentaron salir para saber que pasaba pero no pudieron abrir la puerta, halaron de manera frenética sin obtener resultado.

— ¡Herms! — llamó Ginny — ¿Qué sucedió allá afuera? — preguntó zarandeando la puerta, Mary comenzó a llorar y mirar por la ventana.

— ¡No lo sé! Unos hombres se presentaron y Constanza me mandó para acá. — contestó tratando de calmar a Mary y los ojos de Ginny y Luna la miraron con incredulidad — ¡No me miren así! Iba a regresar, sólo venía a dejar a la niña, pero ella debió poner un hechizo. — analizó rápidamente, meciendo a Mary intentando calmarla, sin embargo; ésta parecía llorar más.

— Es un hechizo muy fuerte. — habló Luna de repente ganándose su atención y con una mirada interrogativa — Ya intenté quitarlo usando todos los hechizos que me sé y los absorbe. — contestó a la pregunta muda de las chicas, que sólo atinaron a abrir los ojos con asombro.

De repente Mary se agitó y con su pequeño dedo índice señaló hacia la ventana, las chicas viraron sus rostros para ver lo que sucedía.

Mientras que afuera, uno de los hombres salió disparado por los aires, una fuerza invisible lo golpeó de repente enviándolo varios metros hacia delante. Y la figura de Constanza descendió con gracia sobre el lugar donde antes se encontraba el hombre.

Con frialdad observaba al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo, su capucha resbaló revelando a una cabellera rojiza y unos ojos negros que la miraban con rabia, el otro se encontraba detrás de ella y se preparaba para embestirla con una espada que acababa de invocar.

Otro salto dio una voltereta en aire y lo pateó en la espalda antes de caer de nuevo haciéndolo tambalear.

— _Glacius lucis. (Espada de luz.)_ — pronunció ella — ¡Vaya! Veo que van en serio. — sonrió con malicia.

— Morirás por interponerte en nuestro camino. — gruñó el de la espada, atacó de nuevo y ella sólo evadió el arma con maestría. Su cabello se agitó y voló hacia el lado derecho mientras se acercaba al hombre y lo miraba fijamente vislumbrando unos ojos café.

— Yo no lo creo. — le dijo con lentitud y una sonrisa maliciosa — _Quod lumen jam olim, vertetur in tenebras. (Lo que antes fue luz, ahora se convertirá en tinieblas.)_ — en cuanto ella dijo esas palabras, el hombre sintió como el mango le quemó la mano, más no pudo soltarla y una llama negra comenzaba a cubrirla. Y la miró con impresión y angustia, un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios del hombre.

— Eres… — Constanza sonrió más ampliamente, el hombre contempló como los ojos de la hermosa mujer mutaron a un color violáceo.

— ¡Exacto! — profirió con un deje de ironía y luego tocó su pecho, el hombre cayó hincado al suelo mientras un dolor se extendía por su cuerpo — Eso es por Dominique. Intenta librarte de eso. — expresó con desprecio.

Sintió un movimiento… giró su rostro bruscamente y observó como el tercer hombre intentaba con ahínco ingresar al auto. Ni siquiera se acercó, sólo elevó su mano derecha y la agitó en aire, una fuerza invisible e increíblemente lo golpeó, derribó y azotó contra el suelo.

Todo esto era apreciado por tres pares de ojos desde la camioneta, que miraban con impresión y estupefacción lo que acontecía. El hombre se levantó con dificultad, su capucha cayó hacia atrás revelando el rostro del tercer hombre, su cabellera ceniza sobresalía entre las sombras.

— No vas a salirte con la tuya mujer. — gruñó el hombre, ella sonrió de lado, ese hombre tenía mucha más experiencia que los otros dos. — _Caeleste iubar. (Luz celestial.) _ — profirió el hombre haciendo un movimiento de manos, un rayo salió disparado hacia Constanza a toda velocidad, intentó esquivarlo pero la golpeó en el hombro y voló por los aires logrando apenas dar una voltereta, consiguiendo caer sin lastimarse, con una rodilla sobre el pavimento y la otra pierna formando un ángulo, con una mano sobre el suelo.

El hombre no le dio tiempo de reponerse, fue bombardeada por una serie de luces violáceas, que apenas y logró esquivar.

— Bien… ya me cansé. — musitó la esposa de Harry, se quedó estática y esperó al próximo ataque. Fue inmediato, un rayo celeste se disparó hacia ella, sin embargo, esta vez ella no hizo el intento de evadirlo.

Antes de que la tocara… desapareció.

El hombre abrió los ojos con impresión y se dispuso a preparar otro ataque, pero ella desapareció y apareció frente al hombre, que sólo sintió como una fuerza tiraba de él hacia atrás, sabía que las chicas dentro del auto la veían.

Se acercó lentamente al hombre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sin poder moverse, se inclinó y posó una mano sobre su pecho.

— _Divinum patientem. (Dolor divino.)_ — pronunció en voz baja ella.

En seguida un dolor inminente, bestial e inhumano lo invadió, una serie de cortadas comenzaron a aparecerse, parecía como si navajas invisibles le desgarraran la piel y en el centro de su estómago, el dolor se tornaba más agudo. Sin poder contenerlo, un tormentoso grito se escuchó por a desolada calle y él sacudía su cuerpo con frenesí intentado librase de esas firmes cadenas invisibles que lo mantenían en la acera.

— ¿Sientes eso? — el hombre aún en su sufrimiento la miró y se petrificó ante lo que vio, el rostro de esa mujer lucía serio e inmutable, observó como sus ojos cambiaron de color un naranja incandescente se dibujó en su iris y su pupila se volvió una rendija — Es lo que ustedes provocaron… — él sabía de lo que hablaba, de aquella mujer a la que atacaron sin miramiento, el dolor cesó de repente.

Ella había retirado su mano y ahora lo miraba de manera despiadada.

— Te dejaré vivir… — le dijo Constanza con frialdad y poniéndose de pie —…diles a tus superiores… que… _El Ángel de la Muerte_, los saluda. — finalizó con una sonrisa fiera, el hombre tembló.

La esposa de Harry dio media vuelta y se encaminó con parsimonia hacia la camioneta, el hombre sintió como la energía que lo oprimía se desvanecía, liberándolo por completo.

Llegó finalmente al auto y el campo que la protegía se desapareció, subió, encontrándose con tres rostros que la miraban atónitas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que…?

— _Sopor. (Sueño profundo.)_ — murmuró, cortando la pregunta de Hermione y la de las demás, que inmediatamente perdieron el conocimiento, menos Mary.

Que dejó de llorar en cuanto entró al auto, Constanza la miró, los vivaces ojos verdes de la pequeña la miraban con curiosidad. Para ese momento, el rostro de la esposa de Harry ya había cobrado su serenidad y los ojos su color habitual, entonces sintió un pequeño dolor en el hombro.

— Mira los problemas que traes pequeña. — manifestó a la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa, la niña rió y agitó sus bracitos. Como si le dijese algo gracioso y luego miró la herida en su hombro, parecía bastante profunda — Será mejor que cure esto. — murmuró para sí y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, curándolo de manera inmediata.

Tendría mucho que pensar en todo el camino hacia su casa. Sobretodo… por lo que las chicas acababan de presenciar, debía hablarlo con Harry.

— **0 — **

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en casa con Harry, que miraba desde la puerta y regresó la mirada hacia su esposa, las orbitó hasta ahí y hasta ese momento no le había dicho el porque de su inconsciencia.

— Es mejor que bajemos, ellas no despertaran hasta dentro de media hora. — señaló su esposa, saliendo de la habitación doble, éste no dijo nada y la siguió. Necesitaba una explicación.

Llegaron a la sala, Harry se sentó en el sofá y Constanza en el sillón individual frente a él. El fulgor del fuego tocaba sus rostros de manera tenue y les otorgaba calor, los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraban clavados en su esposa.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó él, su esposa emitió un suspiró y lo miró finalmente. En sus ojos verde azulados podía leer que no era bueno lo que tenía que decirle.

— Nos atacaron, cuando fuimos por Mary. — contestó ella, con esa calma que la caracterizaba pero que hace unas horas no logró encontrar. La expresión de Harry cambió de seriedad a preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Mortífagos? — preguntó él con algo de aspereza.

— No. — contestó — Tú y yo sabemos que no.

— ¿Entonces?

— Son guardianes terrenales, Harry. — los ojos del aludido se abrieron con sorpresa y una interrogante se formó en ellos, que ella no dudó en contestar — Buscan a Mary.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué la buscan? — indagó sin ocultar su preocupación.

— Para asesinarla. — respondió sin más, sin ápice de duda y Harry se levantó de forma brusca del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas ansioso.

— Debemos protegerla, buscar ayuda. — expresó observándola, ésta hizo una negativa con la cabeza.

— Sería inútil. Ningún mago podrá enfrentarse a ellos, ni siquiera uno como tú Harry. — habló con calma, él se acercó y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella tomando sus manos y contemplando sus ojos verde azulados, quería encontrar una esperanza.

— Pero… no puedo dejarte sola en esto. — musitó él, se sentía impotente. Su esposa le sonrió con dulzura y presionó suavemente sus manos.

— Escucha, los tres que enfrenté hoy son unos novatos, sin embargo… les envié un mensaje. — manifestó manteniendo su serenidad y el rostro de Harry se tornó confuso, espero a que ella le aclarara su duda — Si aprecian su vida, no volverán a molestar pero si no… — su voz… ese matiz de gravedad y frialdad, las pupilas de Harry se dilataron y presionó sus manos distrayéndola.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Dime que no… — ella negó y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

— No, claro que no. — musitó Constanza, alivio fue lo que él sintió y sin pensar la abrazó.

Ella le correspondió con gusto, necesitaba ese abrazo, no obstante, sus ojos cambiaron y se tornaron violáceos… fue un instante.

Sí, le mintió. Sabía que no debería, pero ya tenía suficientes penas en que pensar como para que se preocupara por ella, estaría bien. Encontraría la manera de controlarse, tenía que hacerlo…

— ¿Qué haremos con las chicas? — indagó el moreno interesado, la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que no querría dar explicaciones.

— Confío en que el hechizo que recité antes de traerlas, las hará pensar que todo fue un sueño. — respondió confiada, él sólo asintió, más sabía que no sería así pero tenía razón. Por el bien de las chicas y sus demás conocidos, ya suficiente tendrían con proteger a Mary, como para involucrar a alguien más.

Porque sí, aunque ella se opusiera, él no la dejaría sola. Cuando se casó con ella prometió protegerla y ayudarla en todo lo que le fuera posible, no sólo por su lazo matrimonial, si no también, porque la quería, como mujer, como amiga. La miró fijamente y con decisión, era momento de tomar aquella propuesta.

— Constanza… — ella lo miró con interés y asombro, la llamó por su nombre y eso requería seriedad — Una vez… me dijiste que podía llegar a dominar mi magia a un nivel superior…

— No, Harry…

— Sólo así podría ayudarte, no voy a dejarte sola. — declaró con dureza y con el ceño fruncido.

— No podrías igualarme, Harry. El entrenamiento sería duro e intenso, mucho más que el de Auror. — replicó Constanza dudosa.

— Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. — afirmó él, la hermosa mujer lo miró a los ojos, sólo vio determinación en ellos. Suspiró con derrota y cerró los ojos con pesar — Está bien, comenzaremos el fin de semana, tendrás que buscar un lugar ¿de acuerdo?

— No te preocupes por eso. — expresó él con una sonrisa, que su esposa correspondió. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de haber cedido, sobretodo en su condición.

— **0 —**

Al día siguiente, tres chicas se despertaron en camas individuales con un enorme dolor de cabeza y sin saber donde estaban, eso fue hasta que Constanza llegó a darles los buenos días, como siempre con esa amabilidad y una sonrisa dulce, no obstante, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar con respecto a lo que contemplaron la noche anterior; recibiendo una risa graciosa por parte de la esposa de Harry, que les explicó que se quedaron dormidas durante el camino a casa y lo único que puedo haber sido todo ese episodio, debió ser un sueño.

Lo que logró generar más confusión, aunque Luna y Ginny le atribuyeron esa posibilidad al alcohol, que se habían excedido con el vino y la champagne, ellas no estaban acostumbrada a beber tanto alcohol y se dieron cuenta que las bebidas muggles, eran mucho más fuertes que las mágicas. No por nada, terminaron devolviendo todo lo que cenaron la noche anterior, sin embargo, para Hermione no fue lo mismo. Ésta no se tragaba eso, estaba segura de lo que vio y no pudo ser un sueño, ahí había gato encerrado y tenía un presentimiento.

Debía hablar con Draco sobre esto, él era muy bueno con estas cosas, muy astuto. Era una de las características más sobresalientes de su esposo, pero no dijo nada, descubriría eso por sus propios medios. Desayunaron, cortesía de Constanza que insistió y les aseguró que el día anterior hablaron con sus parejas correspondientes, cosa que les alivió mucho.

Salió directo a su casa, Draco no se encontraba y ella se duchó, cambió y salió directamente hacia el Ministerio, esa idea no la dejaba en paz…

— **0 —**

Ni siquiera llegó a su oficina, se fue directo al área de archivos del Ministerio, comenzó buscándola por su apellido de soltera… nada, luego por su apellido de casada…

…sin ninguna variación…

Sin darse por vencida, empezó a revisar pergamino por pergamino, letra por letra.

¡Nada!

¡¿Por qué no encontraba nada? ! ¡¿Es que acaso no existía? !

— No busques más. — dijo una voz ronca, madura y serena sobresaltándola, elevó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con calma.

— H-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, sin poder formular algo mejor. Él, le sonrió de manera tenue, esa sonrisa que siempre colocaba cuando predecía lo que haría.

— Sabía que estarías aquí, siempre sigues tu instinto. — respondió él, esa ternura palpable en su voz, que siempre tenía para con ella aunque supiera que lo que hacía estaba mal. Sus ojos castaños temblaron y su mirada cambió, su rencor se esfumó.

— Entonces lo que vi… ¿era real? — inquirió ella aún con dudas, éste asintió.

— Lo es. — fue su escueta respuesta.

— Pero… ¿Por qué nos mintió? — indagó poniéndose de pie, mirándolo fijamente y éste suspiró.

— No puedo decírtelo Hermione. — habló con pesar y la castaña frunció el ceño molesta — No me corresponde.

— ¡¿Por qué no? ! ¡¿Es que acaso harás lo mismo que hace años? ! No decirme que estabas enamorado de otra mujer. — profirió con dureza y enojo, los ojos de reflejaron dolor ante sus palabras y Hermione lo notó, más no presentó el menor sentimiento de remordimiento.

— Eso no es justo. — musitó él dolido y ella afiló la mirada.

— ¿Entonces? Dime que ocultan. — exigió la castaña.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, ven el sábado por la tarde al aula 15. — declaró él con seriedad y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ahí. Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo más no se giró.

— Te pido que no le digas nada a Malfoy, no quisiera involucrar a más personas en esto. — finalizó y salió, dejando un enorme vacío en Hermione, que a estas alturas en sus facciones reflejaban un gran sentimiento de culpa.

Lo había atacado sin miramientos y eso la hizo sentir terrible, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos de rencor y enojo lastimándolo en el proceso. Sin embargo, sintió una rabia tan grande cuando él se negó a responder a sus preguntas, porque la protegía, él, la protegía.

Y cuando no lo haría, era su esposa, su deber era protegerla. No obstante, eso último generó una gran incógnita, pero estaría ahí, necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía.

Limpió sus ojos, con sus dedos pulgares y con un movimiento de varita, ordenó todos los pergaminos, para después salir de ahí. Pronto sabría que sucedía…

— **0 —**

Se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos documentos que Mónica acababa de llevarle, eran importantes, sin embargo no podía concentrarse. Continuaba estancada en las primeras dos líneas de una escritura, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió el día anterior. Seguía cavilando, estaba segura que no atacarían, por lo menos no en un buen tiempo, además debía retomar su entrenamiento, la herida que ese guardián le provocó fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que había perdido práctica y ahora no podía darse el lujo de continuar como antes.

Mary estaba de por medio y no permitiría que la lastimaran, si volvían ella estaría preparada para enfrentarlos. Además, el entrenamiento con Harry le serviría mucho, lo suficiente como para desoxidar sus habilidades y ponerlas al corriente. Un repiqueteo en su ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos y se acercó a ella.

¿Una lechuza?

Se trataba de una lechuza color naranja suave con tintes rojizos, abrió la ventana dejándola entrar. Se posó sobre su escritorio, llevaba un pequeño pergamino atado a su pata, lo quitó y acarició la cabeza del animal, que recibió gustoso la caricia de la mujer.

Abrió el pergamino, su mirada se volvió fría y su rostro serio, mientras leía:

"_Sé lo que sucedió entre tú y Draco Malfoy el día de la fiesta. Si no quieres que tu pequeño secreto se sepa, ven a este lugar ahora al atardecer."_

_Continuara… _

**Agradecimientos: **

**Josciel: **_Pequeña, que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo, pues aún me recupero de lo que me sucedió, fue tremenda caída. Ten por seguro que tu deseo será cumplido, eres mi fiel lectora, gracias por eso. Deseo que te haya gustado la historia, cuídate mucho. Saludos._

**Angelinarte: **_Hola Angie, (espero no te moleste el apelativo), pues me la pasé con mi papá, mi hermano y mi novio, gracias a Dios todo bien, en casa. Pues te contaré que fue lo que me sucedió, exactamente dos días antes de año nuevo, me caí de las escaleras de mi casa por culpa de mi perro y como resultado tuve un esguince en mi tobillo izquierdo y una dislocación en el derecho. Mi perro ya me las hizo antes y por esquivarlo para que no sucediera de nuevo, no me fijé, dado que era de noche y estaba muy oscuro y caí mal en un hoyo que el mismo abrió en patio, perdí el equilibrio y la caída fue terrible. Si no es por mi padre y hermano que me escucharon afuera no hubiese podido ponerme de pie, entre los dos me metieron a la casa y luego al hospital._

_Aunque realmente no he podido tomar mucho reposo, me ha tocado andar para arriba y para abajo aún así, soy la única mujer en casa por lo tanto la que mantiene orden y aseo, así que mi recuperación será un poco más larga y costosa. Esta vez mi perro si la hizo bonita, en fin, luego de hacer todo para la cena me la pase tirada en el sofá, mi novio ya no me dejó hacer nada y mi papá tampoco, de hecho se faltó a una cena familiar debido a que no me podía mover mucho porque el dolor era insoportable y el frío lo hacía peor. Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, significa mucho para mí, ya que apenas me conoces, eres muy amable y una gran persona._

_Leí lo de tu accidente, en verdad, te entiendo e imagino lo terrible que debió ser para ti pasar así un fin de año, realmente es lo peor que te puede suceder. Aunque me alegra que eso no te detuviera y continuaras con la Universidad, te felicito, yo no he podido por diversas razones… y bueno… nosotros siendo salvadoreños, lo único son los fuegos artificiales, pero en el lugar donde yo vivo, sólo se ven a las doce y bueno, desde las afueras de mi casa se ven, aunque tuve que salir con ayuda de mi novio para poder verlos. Aunque lamento que te haya sucedido eso, pero me satisface saber que este lo pasaste súper, me alegra mucho._

_Continuando con el capítulo, pues tienes razón con respecto a lo que sucedió con Constanza y Draco, pues tienes razón, cualquier mujer tiene sus precauciones pero… ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que él haría semejante cosa? Sobretodo teniendo cerca a Harry y tantas personalidades, en una fiesta como esa. Un dato curioso, aunque más adelante sabrás acerca del porque de esa escena._

_Con respecto al matrimonio de Constanza y Harry, pronto sabrás el porque de cada cosa, créeme ella está consciente de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, sin embargo habrá un momento en el que la bomba exploté. Draco… Draco mostrara lados que a lo mejor no han visto o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo… y con Constanza… pues… imagino que tu temor se acrecentó con lo que leíste, espero por saber tu opinión. Pronto sabrás la verdadera naturaleza de la esposa de Harry, créeme, puede que te sorprenda; las cosas son muy serias, puedes estar segura de ello y por esa razón haré dos temporadas de esta historia, espero la leas. Tu comentario fue largo sí, pero me gustó mucho leerlo, porque abarcaste muchas cosas y eso me dice que lo que has leído te ha gustado y a mí me satisface mucho._

_Creo que este es la respuesta más larga que daré, jajaja, espero no haberte aburrido. Aún me estoy recuperando, intento no esforzarme pero a veces me es imposible, aunque creo que saqué la fortaleza de mi madre. Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo, espero que lo que leíste te haya gustado y merezca tu comentario, cuídate mucho. Un abrazo y un saludo._

_**Krasni: **Gracias, como siempre, es un placer tenerte por aquí. Tienes razón, Harry es muy tierno y si se entera, Draco será polvo en menos de un minuto. Pues sí, las sospechas de Hermione comienzan pero eso la acercará más a Harry, me complace saber que te gustó el capítulo, espero que haya sucedido lo mismo con este, cuídate mucho. Saludos._

**RP07, lanyera, Radamantyz, Karlyzhaa , Samantha-roth, alastor82, Gar, Rosalie Lilian Hale, Eriqita Potter.**


	11. Descubriendo algunos enigmas

**¡Hello! **

**Señoras y señores, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado un poco atareada con mi labor como juez en otro foro, revisar tanto escrito me ha traído un poco distraída. Sin embargo lo bueno es que ya terminé y he tenido tiempo para terminar este capítulo y postearlo. **

**Es un poco corto pero espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios. Muchas dudas estoy segura se aclararan y otras se generaran, espero poder responderlas en la próxima actualización. Sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_De momento ninguna. _

**Advertencias: **

_Ninguna por el momento._

* * *

><p><strong>Descubriendo algunos enigmas. <strong>

* * *

><p>Las cinco de la tarde, se retiró a su casa una hora antes de su salida de igual manera llegaría antes que Harry, sin que nadie se percatara, ni siquiera Dobby que se encontraba con Mary en el cuarto contiguo. Guardó su abrigo color moka y tomó una túnica negra, se la colocó junto con la capucha que cubría sus facciones, en seguida desapareció del lugar.<p>

Apareció en un previo baldío, tal y como se le indicó en el pergamino. La brisa era suave y gélida, el cielo pálido con algunas nubes con tintes naranjas. Era verano y el sol se ocultaba más temprano de lo usual, se encontraba de espaldas, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rita Skeeter? — habló Constanza sin siquiera girarse, sorprendiendo a la mujer de lentes, que tenía dibujada una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! Eres muy perspicaz. — manifestó con voz chillona la periodista, la esposa de Harry se dio la vuelta, la capucha seguía ocultando sus facciones evitando así que la rubia pudiera ver su reacción.

— No se necesita astucia para saber que eras tú, eres vil y rastrera, te vales de cualquier cosa para obtener información y así destrozarle la vida a cualquier persona. — espetó sin miramientos Constanza, borrándole la sonrisa a Rita.

— Pues estoy muy segura de que tanto a tu esposo como a todo el mundo mágico, le gustará saber, que Draco Malfoy y tú, tuvieron un acalorado encuentro el día de la celebración en el Ministerio en el baño de damas. — canturreó la mujer confiada, con una sonrisa triunfadora.

— Así como al Ministerio le gustara escuchar, que eres una animaga ilegal y que te conviertes en un escarabajo para obtener información, sin consentimiento alguno. — rebatió finalmente descubriendo su rostro y borrándole nuevamente la sonrisa.

— Publicaría tu historia antes de que eso suceda. — amenazó la rubia sin saber que hacer, cuando la citó ahí, jamás esperó que eso le sucedería. En su pensamiento, llevaba todas las de ganar.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — inquirió Constanza con ironía y una sonrisa escalofriante, sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora eran grises y poseían una mirada acerada y fría, que le provocaron un estremecimiento — _Immobile. (Inmóvil.)_ — murmuró.

En el momento en que escuchó sus palabras Skeeter sintió su cuerpo pesado e inmóvil, además de que una presión crecía en su pecho y la angustia comenzó a invadirla.

— No me gustan los chantajes, mucho menos las personas como tú que se aprovechan del mal de otros para obtener beneficios. — siseó la esposa de Harry acercándose a ella, los ojos claros de la mujer la miraban temerosa, los sentimientos negativos comenzaban a desatarse en su interior generando una considerable descarga de poder alrededor.

— S-Si me matas… sabrán que fuiste tú, me asistente lo sabe. — advirtió la rubia, Constanza soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía, asustando aún más a la periodista de ser posible.

— Esa es otra más de tus mentiras. — apuntó mirando a la mujer frente a ella que temblaba del miedo, podía verlo y sentirlo — Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho y puedo asegurarte, que nadie sabría que lo hice. — sentenció con una sonrisa, asombrando a la rubia que a estas alturas, temblaba como una gelatina — Pero… no lo haré. — declaró Constanza, paseándose de un lado a otro frente a ella, que sólo atinaba a seguirla con la mirada — Sin embargo, me aseguraré de que este asunto… quede cerrado.

Para cuando terminó la frase, Skeeter boqueaba ya que sentía que el aire le faltaba y no podía hablar.

— _Divinum exstirpatione. (Erradicación divina.)_ — susurró, los ojos de Rita Skeeter quedaron fijos, mirando hacia la nada y su cuerpo inmóvil, apenas y se podía percibir su respiración errática, las imágenes que hacían en su mente se iban borrando una a una… hasta que llegó a ese día, borrando todo rastro e información que pudiera contener esa mujer, se detuvo hasta entonces y borró algunas otras, para que no siguiera causando más daño, por su ambición desmedida — _Liberation. (Liberación.)_ — inmediatamente el cuerpo de Rita cayó al suelo y se encontraba sumida en la inconsciencia, por lo menos se ahorraba el problema de dormirla.

Constanza la observó desde su posición, su mirada era como si en lugar de ver a un ser humano fuera una sabandija, se inclinó y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

— Debí dejarte muda. — murmuró con desagrado y seguido desaparecieron de ahí sin dejar rastro.

— **0 —**

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, se quitó la túnica y con un movimiento de manos la hizo desaparecer, cerró los ojos un momento ubicando todas sus emociones y pensamientos, sabía que Harry estaba dentro y no quería preocuparlo más. Cuando se encontró más calmada decidió entrar a la morada, hallándose todo en silencio, además de que una tenue luz inundaba el lugar proveniente de la sala.

Su entrecejo se plisó levemente y se encaminó hasta ahí, en efecto la chimenea se encontraba encendida y apenas se escuchaba el crepitar de la madera al ser quemada, frente a ella se encontraba Harry con sus ojos clavados sobre el fuego como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Se posó a su lado y éste al sentir su presencia la miró con detenimiento, Constanza se percató de la tristeza que había en sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus cejas se curvaron y contrajeron al mismo tiempo, sus ojos verde azulados lo contemplaron interrogantes.

— Ella cree que la engañé… esta tarde me acusó de haberla engañado. — murmuró con pesar.

— Lo lamento Harry, en verdad. Si tú quieres… — éste hizo una señal negativa.

— Déjalo, no tiene caso. — cortó él, no fue tajante, frío o grosero, sólo hubo resignación en su voz.

El sentimiento de culpa hacia cada vez más mella en ella y no podía hacer nada, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no encontraba salida para esa situación. Quería mucho a Harry, demasiado y no le gustaba verlo lastimado. Encontraría la manera, tenía que haber una…

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? — preguntó desviando el tema, su esposa pestañeó un par de veces enfocándolo.

— Hoy fue un día tranquilo. — respondió con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo le regalaba a él.

Harry se quedó absorto mirando su rostro hasta depositar sus ojos verdes sobre sus labios carnosos e hidratados, apenas cubiertos por un suave tono chocolate haciéndolos lucir apetitosos. Él siempre tenía esos pensamientos de su esposa, no obstante respetaba mucho el contacto, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de besarla, no supo por qué, únicamente lo deseaba.

Y sin mediar palabra la besó tomándola por sorpresa, Constanza colocó sus frágiles manos sobre su duro pecho, por un instante, sólo un instante… recordó los labios del rubio besándola con desesperación y fiereza. Reprimió un respingo y despejó sus pensamientos de ese día… no quería recordarlo… nunca más.

Percibió las manos de Harry acariciando su espalda con suavidad y sus labios la besaban con gentileza y ternura… todo lo contrario a… **él**. Más no lo detuvo y correspondió al contacto haciéndola olvidar por unos instantes, ese terrible episodio…

— **0 — **

Sábado por la tarde… caminaban por unos desolados pasillos del Ministerio de magia, ese edificio parecía independiente al principal y contenía más que todo salones de práctica. Constanza miraba de un lado para otro sin detenerse en ninguno, hasta que llegaron al final donde una puerta de metal aguardaba.

No se sorprendió al ver la inmensidad del gimnasio, era perfecto para su práctica.

— Este es uno de los gimnasios que menos se utilizan para las prácticas, creo que servirá para nuestro propósito. — habló Harry con una sonrisa, su esposa afirmó.

— De momento. — comentó vagamente, observando los alrededores.

— Bien. Tú dime con que comenzamos, hechizos de defensa tal vez. — su esposa hizo una negativa.

— Debes saber que **ellos**, no se basan sólo en la magia Harry. Abarcan muchas áreas, entre ellas las artes marciales y el manejo de armas. — pausó y luego continúo — Hacen uso de su magia sólo cuando sus rivales no disponen de otro recurso o por lo menos lo era cuando los conocí, ahora atacan combinando su magia. Sin embargo, mi deber es enseñarte parte de su entrenamiento. — explicó Constanza con calma y los ojos de Harry reflejaron confusión.

— No quiero juzgarte pero… ¿eso en qué me ayudará? — la mujer sonrió y lo miró.

— Las artes marciales te brindan agilidad, podrás concentrar tu magia sin hacer uso de tu varita, con pronunciar o sólo pensar un hechizo podrás contraatacar a tu oponente. — replicó pacífica y él asintió, sin embargo mantenía la duda en su mirar y ella sonrió de nuevo — Te mostraré.

Dicho esto se quitó la cazadora negra, dejando ver una blusa ajustada en tono ocre de tiras con un modesto escote en V, en combinación con unos vaqueros negros que marcaba de manera formidable sus piernas torneadas y su bien proporcionado trasero. Por un momento Harry desvió la mirada a los atributos de su esposa, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes del cuerpo de su compañera? No lo sabía, pero vaya que despertaría el instinto en cualquiera.

Constanza se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry de frente con fijeza y firmeza a una distancia considerable.

— Lánzame tu mejor hechizo. — retó Constanza, el moreno se lo pensó antes de atacar — Es un entrenamiento Harry, tienes que atacarme. — declaró con seriedad, el ojiverde reprimió un suspiro.

— Bien, aquí vamos… — murmuró él, tomando su varita y apuntándole — ¡Sectumsempra! — profirió y un rayo salió disparado hacia Constanza que se quedó ahí parada.

Un salto, lo suficientemente alto como para evadirlo y que este golpeara en la pared, Harry ni siquiera lo supo, sólo sintió como una fuerza lo golpeaba y enviaba lejos. Se centró tanto en la pirueta que hizo su esposa que descuido lo demás y no se percató del momento en el que invocó un conjuro.

El impacto tuvo una fuerza impresionante, rebotó contra la pared.

— ¡Expelliarmus! — profirió con furia una voz femenina, un rayo blanco salió disparado hacia Constanza, que siguió en la misma posición y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca desvió el hechizo; enviándolo hacia la pared.

Con otro movimiento, Hermione salió expedida hacia el otro lado del salón. Se golpeó contra la puerta, ella había visto su ataque contra Harry, sin tapujos, con dureza.

Se sintió molesta y decidió actuar, sin embargo no sopesó sus habilidades ni su magia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Constanza se encontraba frente a ella, su mirada y rostro eran inexpresivos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? — su voz era neutra y hubo algo en ella que la estremeció.

— Y-Yo… — enmudeció, por primera vez en su vida las palabras no salían de su garganta y su boca estaba seca.

— Cons… tranquila. — habló Harry acercándose a ellas rápidamente — Yo la cité aquí. — esa afirmación no le sorprendió, sabía que alguna razón debía tener su esposo para hacer tal cosa.

Cortó su hechizo y Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo, la opresión de su pecho desapareció. Constanza miró a Harry, sus expresiones no cambiaron ni un ápice.

— ¿Por qué? — la pregunta fue directa y sin espacio para réplicas.

— Estuvo buscando información acerca de ti en el Ministerio. — contestó el moreno ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie, mientras tomaba aire a bocanadas.

— Por lo visto a ti no se te puede engañar con un simple hechizo. — soltó sin más Constanza mirándola fijamente.

No podía evitarlo, esa mujer era intimidante, infundía mucho temor. Era extraño, conocía su faceta amable, tierna y dulce, suponía que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué clase de hechicera eres? ¡Ni siquiera usas varita! — recitó reuniendo todo el coraje que le fue posible, manteniendo su posición de valentía y desafío.

Constanza sonrió, pero esta vez sin amabilidad y Harry lo notó, eso no era bueno.

— No la uso porque no la necesito. — contestó — ¿Quién soy? No puedo decírtelo y es mejor que no lo sepas. — su mirada era fija y firme, a Hermione le costaba mucho sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso…?

— Hermione… — llamó Harry, ésta le prestó atención — Es mejor que no insistas con eso, déjalo así.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Hermione? — la voz de Constanza atrajo su atención de nuevo y ésta la miró, sostenerle la mirada le costaba trabajo pero lo hacía muy bien.

— Necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió la otra noche, sé que no fue un sueño, estoy segura de lo que vi. — sentenció, la esposa de Harry sonrió y éste se mantenía al margen.

— Lo dicho, no eres tan fácil de engañar. — reiteró y luego suspiró — Lo que viste fue real, el enfrentamiento, los golpes, los hechizos; todo fue real. — le dijo disipando su duda.

— ¿Y… los magos?

— No eran magos. — Hermione la miró sin entender — Eran Guardianes Terrenales. — expresó dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el centro del gimnasio, para después girarse y mirarla de frente.

— ¿Guardianes Terrenales? — inquirió confundida y dando un par de pasos hacia el frente.

— Son los encargados de mantener la equidad entre los mundos.

— A qué te refieres con… _"entre los mundos"_.

— Su deber es velar porque no haya desavenencia entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno. — contestó recobrando la serenidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo. — por primera vez en su vida Hermione no entendía nada.

Constanza reprimió un suspiro.

— El objetivo de los guardianes terrenales, es velar porque en los mundos no se susciten problemas provocados por entidades ajenas. En la antigüedad siempre ha habido roces entre ángeles y demonios, como consecuencia la pagan los humanos. Ya que se centran en ellos, para dañar o encontrar aliados. — pausó y luego continuó — A raíz de eso se creó _**Terrena**__** Custodes**__**.**_ — señaló — Es una organización secreta creada por los Dioses, para mantener a raya todo movimiento o ser del bajo astral. — afirmó, ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione.

— Pero… ¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Qué querían? Y si no utilizan magia… ¿Qué fueron esas luces? No entiendo… — la desesperación era palpable en la voz de la esposa de Malfoy, si había algo que lograba superarla y exasperarla, era no saber. No tener conocimiento, Harry lo sabía.

Fue testigo de eso por años, en el colegio y fuera de él. Solía tornarse irritante al verse acorralada, cuando no tenía conocimiento alguno de cualquier poción o hechizo.

— Sí utilizan magia. Pero no es una magia cualquiera Hermione, es una mucho más poderosa. Una que ni siquiera Harry puede enfrentar. — dictaminó con seriedad, los ojos de la castaña se tornaron interrogantes — Ellos utilizan sólo un tipo de magia. Y es la magia divina, el poder dado por los Dioses para combatir a los demonios y cualquier otro ser del bajo astral, humanos e incluso los magos como ustedes. Su poder es inimaginable y sus hechizos son mucho más antiguos de lo que te puedes imaginar, eso los hace más poderosos aún. — se detuvo, sabía que no debía revelarle más información.

— Sí eso es así… ¿Cómo es que pudiste combatirlos sin recibir un rasguño? — preguntó con astucia, la hermosa mujer sonrió satisfecha.

Sin duda alguna, era muy observadora.

— Porque pertenecí a su organización. — esa confesión hizo que Hermione abriera la boca y ojos con sorpresa.

— Y… ¿Por qué te atacaron?

— Eso no puedo revelártelo, ya he hablado suficiente. — cortó de repente con seriedad, su mirada también lo era. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, ella habló de nuevo — No quiero involucrar a más personas en esto, es mejor que te mantengas al margen; eso te mantendrá a salvo. — articuló sin lugar a réplica.

— Hermione… — llamó Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que ellas iniciaron su plática — Te pediré que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, por favor. Ya es muy peligroso que tú lo sepas… — su angustia se hizo de manifiesto en su voz, Constanza los miraba desde la distancia.

Podía sentir toda la preocupación de su esposo, su intranquilidad, su angustia por lo que le pudiera pasar a Hermione. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, en sus miradas había amor… de ese que difícilmente se olvida, sin importar el tiempo, la distancia o las acciones que hayan cometido.

Su culpa crecía, gracias a ella él no era feliz. Su infelicidad se la debía a su egoísmo y cobardía, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de que ellos estuvieran juntos y fueran felices… tenía qué…

— Ahora te pido que por favor, nos dejes solos. Necesitamos continuar con el entrenamiento, a menos que quieras quedarte a ver. — añadió Constanza con una media sonrisa.

— Me quedaré. — afirmó con seguridad.

De alguna manera se había unido mucho más a ellos, que le confesaran y confiaran a ella algo tan delicado significaba mucho, además de que como la Gryffindor que era; no dejaría a Harry solo, era su amigo aún y aunque nada hubiese salido bien entre ellos… nunca lo dejaba solo en sus batallas y esta no sería la excepción.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, específicamente en la Mansión Malfoy. Se encontraba Draco tomándose un vaso con whisky de fuego, con sus ojos grises clavados en la venta de su despacho mirando hacia la nada… las imágenes no se iban, las palabras, la culpa…

Esa que lo atormentaba desde ese día, recordó el día que se conocieron. Por casualidad o por el destino, no lo sabía… después de que pasó la guerra, se la encontró en el mundo mágico… ¿Qué hacía ahí? No lo sabía, sólo que se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio. Sin embargo, dejó que su desprecio por los mestizos arruinara todo.

Cuando ella le dijo que no era una hechicera, él la repudió, la insultó llamándola mentirosa, arribista… una muggle sin talento alguno… pero toda ofensa se le quedó atorada en cuanto vio sus ojos… esos que siempre le hablaban y le decían todo, sin emitir palabra.

¿Cómo se dejó cegar tanto? Esas fueron las enseñanzas de su padre, esas que hasta ahora le pasaban factura. Fue un adolescente tonto, demasiado tonto y la lastimó. Ahora lo hacía nuevamente, pero con consciencia.

Porque sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía, estaba herido, furioso, irritado, pero sobretodo… celoso. Celoso de verla con el que en su momento fue su rival de casa, ese que odió por tanto tiempo de forma injustificada por ser mejor que él. Por tener amigos fieles, personas que lo querían y protegían, ese que ahora se encontraba al lado de la mujer que se enamoró, de la única que llegaría a amar…

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos? !

Sabía la respuesta… pero temía decirla en voz alta porque empeoraría su culpa y su pena. El lunes la vería de nuevo, tendrían una junta para firmar el contrato que los acreditaba como socios. No sabía como sería capaz de mirarla a la cara después de lo que le hizo.

Emitió un suspiro lastimoso. La culpa lo estaba atormentando de manera tal, que ya no podía ni conciliar el sueño. Se tomó la frente y pasó su mano a través de su cabellera rubia, desajustando unos mechones en el proceso. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler de tanto pensar, de tanto imaginar… necesitaba un descanso con urgencia.

Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido azul, una poción para dormir. No le gustaba tener que recurrir a eso, pero no le quedaba de otra. Necesitaba descansar y dentro de dos días la vería, necesitaría de toda la entereza posible.

Quitó la tapa y se la bebió de golpe, guardó el frasco vacío y cerró la gaveta, dejó su vaso ahora vacío en el escritorio y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, en cuestión de minutos la poción actuaría y no quería quedarse dormido en la silla.

Sería incómodo y lejos de descansar, terminaría adolorido. Sólo esperaba que el lunes, todo saliera bien…

Lo que en realidad no sabía, es que lo único que se desataría ese día…

Sería el infierno…

_Continuara… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas: <strong>_

_**Krasni: **Como siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí, me satisface saber que el capítulo ha sido de tu entero agrado. Espero que este igual y no se te haya hecho muy fantasioso… créeme cuando te digo que no has visto ni la mínima parte de su poder, aún falta mucho por descubrir, espero que continúes leyendo. Hermione como siempre tiene que tener un vínculo y su buena memoria y testarudez la acercará un poco más a ellos y tendrá mucha más convivencia con Harry. _

_Creo que todas tus dudas fueron despejadas en este capítulo y otras se formaron, gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo y un saludo. _

_**Josciel: **Pequeña, sé que es un poco confuso pero confío con que tus dudas han sido despejadas en este capítulo, si no será en el siguiente pero lo comprenderás; ya verás. Mi recuperación será lenta, la caída fue no sólo fuerte sino también una lesión bastante severa así que… me tardaré un poco más pero ahí la llevo. Gracias por leer, cuídate mucho. Nos leemos. _

_**Angelinarte: **Angie, me alegra que no te moleste que achique tu nombre, además es un alivio saber que no te voy a aburrir con mis respuestas largas. Y no te preocupes que a mí no me molestan los comentarios largos, dado que eso me dice que en verdad lees porque te gusta y no sólo por leer como hacen otros usuarios. _

_Con lo de mi accidente no te preocupes, ahí la llevo y con lo de mi perro, pues te diré que ya me la había hecho una vez. No es que sea necio, si no más bien es demasiado cariñoso y demostrar su afecto es abrazarte por la cintura con sus patas; lo malo es que es grande y por ende tiene demasiada fuerza, sin embargo en este caso la culpa no fue del todo suya, sino también mía por no fijarme. Intenté esquivarlo y terminé mal, así que no es del todo su culpa. Te confesaré que sólo grite pero para pedir ayuda, no lloré ni nada por el estilo, no es la primera vez que me pasa y bueno… como que uno se hace más fuerte con cada golpe que recibe. _

_En verdad agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y tus palabras, es muy noble y amable de tu parte, lo agradezco enormemente y de todo corazón. Con lo del capítulo pues… y lo que te falta por ver de Constanza, aún no sabrán que es pero posiblemente en el próximo capítulo lo sepan. Aún no he contemplado el capítulo en el que se dirá lo que es. De lo que sí estoy segura es de que puede sorprenderte cuando lo sepas… y Harry la protege, en efecto por lo que dices. Porque ella necesita tranquilidad y paz, todo en calma. _

_Él ya ha visto su poder, es por eso que la protege; porque cuando se desata puede ser devastador. Y mira que no te equivocaste con Skeeter, si metió sus antenitas pero se llevó un chasco jajaja. Pues con Hermione, encontró lo que buscaba aunque a medias… aún no sabe todo pero sí una parte importante. Harry no es tonto, para él es mejor decirle las cosas antes de que ella las descubra por su propio medio y haga un tontería o diga algo que no debe. Algunas de tus preguntas fueron contestadas en este capítulo y sé que otras se han formado, espero poder responderlas en el próximo capítulo. Pues Harry también tiene su corazón y uno muy grande, más adelante lo sabrás. _

_Gracias por los buenos deseos, te envío una fuerte abrazo, un beso y un saludo. Cuídate mucho, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. _

_**Alator82: **Me alegra saber que mi historia se te hace interesante, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu gusto. Cuídate, nos leemos pronto. _

_**RP07, lanyera, Radamantyz, Karly G. Black, Samantha-roth, Gar, Rosalie Lilian Hale, EriqitaPotterGranger. ** _


	12. Un vistazo al infierno

**¡Hola!**

**Hasta que me hago presente de nuevo, mis disculpas como siempre por la tardanza, pero como ya saben… con tantas historias mi imaginación y tiempo no se dan abasto. **

**Este capítulo se tornará un poco más explicativo o por lo menos es lo que espero, con suerte les generaré más intriga… en fin. No me detengo más, dejo que lean, aguardo porque sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios, cuídense mucho. Conmigo será hasta la próxima.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_De momento ninguna. _

**Advertencias: **

_Ninguna, pero más adelante lemmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Un vistazo al infierno… <strong>

* * *

><p>Le dio otro sorbo a su té negro…<p>

Aún recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para cerciorarse de que esa mujer no tuviera nada que la comprometiera, ni a ella ni a Malfoy… aunque no sabía porque razón tenía consideración con él. No después de lo que le hizo…

Sonrió con ironía y melancolía, sabía la respuesta para esa pregunta, la cuestión era… que no quería recordarla. Porque la simple invocación en el pensamiento dolía, no sólo porque la defraudó, si no porque a pesar del tiempo, seguía sintiendo lo mismo…

Pero ella no podía sentir amor, no podía tener sentimientos… era un ser frío y calculador o por lo menos lo era, hasta que lo conoció a él y Harry, lo demás se dio con el tiempo. Ahora, era un ser neutral y esperaba seguir manteniendo ese equilibrio, por el bien de todos.

Observaba por el ventanal de su oficina, observaba el precioso jardín que habían arreglado exclusivamente para ella. Bryan hizo el pedido a Ivy, haciendo hincapié en que era un regalo únicamente para ella.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té con crema y de alguna manera extrañamente le pareció amargo, provocándole náuseas… observó el líquido que contenía la taza y la acercó a su nariz, inhaló lentamente el aroma que despedían las hierbas. El olor le dio asco, era extraño, a ella le gustaba ese té.

Jamás le había sucedido cosa semejante, dejó la taza sobre el escritorio. Por el bien de su estómago y sentidos era mejor no tomarlo, posiblemente debía ser la presión la que tenía sus sentidos disparados. Ahora controlarse se estaba volviendo más tedioso, aunque por otro lado, los entrenamientos con Harry le ayudaron a volver a su ritmo original y de hecho; le estaban ayudando a desarrollar mucho más sus habilidades.

Se suponía que le ayudaba con todo el estrés que se cargaba encima, de repente la puerta se abrió. Giró lentamente en la silla para quedar de frente a la figura de su compañero, amigo y socio; que la miraba con una sonrisa jovial.

— Ya están aquí C, nos esperan en la sala de juntas. — manifestó él entrando finalmente a la estancia y plantándose frente a ella.

Constanza asintió comprendiendo, se puso de pie y alisó su traje de sastre negro, ese que detallaba perfectamente bien su figura esbelta. Arregló el cuello de su camisa de seda también negra, inhaló profundamente de forma imperceptible para no preocupar a su amigo y le sonrió levemente.

— Bien, pues es hora de terminar con este asunto. — respondió caminando hacia la puerta que él mantenía abierta.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — la indecisión se hacía presente en la voz de Bryan, al igual que en sus ojos azules.

— Más que segura, créeme, es un resguardo. — rebatió tranquila y sin titubear mientras caminaban hacia la sala, su mirada verde azulada se encontraba fija al frente.

— ¿Resguardo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Llegado su momento lo sabrás. — fue lo único que le contestó, habían llegado al lugar y ella abrió la puerta antes de que él lo hiciera.

Quería terminar lo más pronto posible con eso, por eso sería directa e iría al grano.

— Buenos días. — su voz suave y armoniosa hizo eco en la sala, contempló a las dos figuras frente a ella.

Ambos Malfoy, padre e hijo la observaban, sus figuras eran elegantes e imponentes; intimidarían a cualquiera… uno la miraba sonriente y el otro de forma extraña… era una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía descifrar. No se habían visto desde… **ese día**.

— Sra. Potter, es un gusto volver a verla. —Lucius rompió el silencio, acercándose a ella tendiéndole la mano.

Que ésta sin dudar extendió, pero él en lugar de estrecharla depositó un beso en su anverso con caballerosidad y galantería, cosa que sorprendió a ambos. Tanto a Draco como a Constanza, sin embargo ésta no demostró el más mínimo sentimiento de asombro.

— El gusto es nuestro, Sr. Malfoy. — contestó ella — Por favor, tomen asiento. — sugirió encaminándose hacia la mesa rectangular.

Bryan alejó una de las sillas en un gesto caballeroso y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Bien, iré directo al grano. — soltó ella impasible mirando a ambos hombres frente a ella — Como ya saben, se les otorgará el 20% de las acciones para poder formar esta sociedad. Tendrán derecho a opinar o presentar propuestas, si lo que quieren es mejorar el negocio. — pausó y luego continúo — Y nosotros daremos alza a su negocio con la publicidad y demás, las condiciones del acuerdo están en la copia del contrato que se les envió por fax. Si tienen alguna duda pueden hacerla de manifiesto ahora, antes de cerrar el trato. — expresó con seguridad y sin vacilar.

Ambos Malfoy la miraban con asombro y a la vez encantados, esa mujer era muy imparcial en sus negocios y no dejaba nada al azar, todo era debidamente calculado. Eso era sólo una parte resumida del contrato, todo había sido especificado con anterioridad, que les pidiera reconsiderarlo era algo extraño; puesto que estaban ahí sólo para firmar.

— No hay nada que pensar, Sra. Potter, nos parece un acuerdo justo. — dijo finalmente Lucius.

La verdad es que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de que les cediera un 20% de las acciones, cuando ellos sólo esperaban un 5%, era un sociedad sólo para alzar el nombre de su empresa. Y le sorprendió en demasía ese detalle, en lugar de perder saldrían ganando.

— Entonces no hay nada más que decir, sólo restan sus firmas. — articuló abriendo la carpeta de cuero negra, sorprendiéndolos con el hecho de que su firma y la de su socio ya se encontraban ahí.

Únicamente hacían falta las suyas, depositó una pluma sobre la carpeta. Lucius la tomó y firmó sin ningún problema, eran cuatro firmas las que debían plasmar.

Mientras su padre firmaba los documentos, Draco contempló a Constanza, su rostro era sereno al igual que su mirada. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Por qué no lo miraba con odio? ¿Por qué no intentó cachetearlo en cuanto lo vio?

Con tristeza se dio cuenta que no la conocía en lo más mínimo… verla de esa manera, para él, era como decirle que lo que pasó no importaba y no le afectaba. No es que se sintiera bien con ese hecho, puesto que había generado un daño muy grande en ella, en una persona que jamás le hizo nada.

Ese sentimiento en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande y asfixiante, se sentía terrible y verla no aminoraba su pena, al contrario, la aumentaba considerablemente…

Su padre deslizó la carpeta hacia él y se dispuso a firmar para marcharse de ahí, verla no le hacía mejor a su conciencia.

Terminada las firmas, todos se pusieron de pie.

— Espero que ahora que somos socios nos veamos más seguido. — mencionó Lucius con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Puede estar seguro de ello, Sr. Malfoy. — expresó Constanza.

— Ha sido un placer realizar negocios con usted. — halagó de nuevo tendiéndole la mano, que ella estaba dispuesta a estrechar cuando el sonido brusco y estrepitoso de la puerta los interrumpió.

Se trataba de Mónica, que entró sudando y jadeando a la sala, su rostro lucía acongojado y pesaroso.

— ¿Qué sucede Mónica? — inquirió Constanza con pasividad, sin embargo, la mirada de Lucius era de reproche ante la mala educación de la secretaria.

— E-El… invernadero… — articuló entre jadeos, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Qué pasa con el invernadero? — preguntó Bryan, finalmente ya que se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación. No obstante, el rostro de su amiga y compañera de trabajo le decía que algo malo pasaba.

— ¡Se incendia! ¡El invernadero se incendia! — exclamó finalmente.

Constanza ni siquiera lo pensó, salió de ahí rápidamente sin esperar nada. Ni siquiera se percató de que tanto Bryan, Draco y Lucius salieron tras ella, al igual que Mónica que trataba de llevarles el paso. Más no podían, de hecho Constanza los había dejado atrás en su carrera.

Atravesaron prácticamente todo el lugar para llegar hasta el invernadero, sus ojos verde azulados sondearon a su alrededor encontrándose con un grupo de empleados tratando de apagar las enormes llamas que se alzaban, todo el lugar se incendiaba. Se acercó a Ivy, que se encontraba en el suelo sostenida por uno de los empleados, su rostro sucio y su respiración errática.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ! — profirió intranquila al verla semiconsciente.

— Estaba adentro cuando comenzó el incendio, apenas y logramos sacarla. — contestó el empleado.

— L-Lo s-siento… C-Cons… — murmuró la chica con pesar.

— Tranquila, respira. — expresó Constanza intranquila.

Un estallido irrumpió el silencio, seguida de otra explosión. Los vidrios volaron a diestra y siniestra, afortunadamente todos se encontraban alejados. Pero las llamas ya habían consumido prácticamente todo el lugar, ella se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia el frente siendo sostenida por una mano grande y fuerte.

— No Constanza. — la voz de Bryan le llegó, sin embargo ella no dejó de mirar hacia el frente.

Draco y Lucius miraban como las llamas consumían por completo la enorme arquitectura… continuaban escuchándose los estallidos de los cristales, instintivamente, Draco dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la esposa de Harry. Impresionantemente, se mantenía estoica, sus irises verde azuladas al frente y sus facciones no emitían emoción alguna.

Pero le llamó la atención, el hecho de que su socio la sostuviera del brazo con fuerza y la mirara con mucha tristeza.

**OoOoOoO**

25 minutos después, el fuego fue apagado dejando en su lugar los cimientos de lo que alguna vez fue el invernadero, hollín húmedo y vidrios rotos era lo único que se visualizaba en el lugar. Una que otra maceta calcinada, al igual que la madera de las mesas y repisas… un panorama abrumador y triste.

Constanza dio otro paso al frente, un suave apretón le advirtió del agarre de Bryan.

— C… — su voz sonaba pesarosa y angustiada, esta vez lo miró y le brindó una media sonrisa, una muy triste.

— Estoy bien Bryan, déjame. — el pedido fue gentil y sin ninguna otra emoción en su voz más que la tristeza.

Éste deshizo su agarre y la dejó acercarse, se acercó a los vestigios del invernadero y se inclinó para tocar levemente en lo que se había convertido en cuestión de segundos… sintió una presión enorme en su pecho, el invernadero de su madre ahora no era más que cenizas…

Según uno de los bomberos, ese incendió fue provocado, ya que no le veía ningún sentido a que algo como un invernadero se produjera fuego de la nada, le dijo que investigarían y llegarían al fondo de todo eso.

Ella no necesitaba que lo hicieran, porque ya sabía de quién era obra…

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ! ¡El invernadero de tu madre! — esa voz… esa voz chillona y fingida.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la figura de Margaret posesionada entre Bryan y los Malfoy, quienes la miraban. Bryan y Draco observaban atentos y de alguna manera intranquilos, su mirada verde azulada era totalmente penetrante y fija en la mujer regordeta, que hacía muecas fingidas.

Sin embargo, Constanza atisbó la falsedad en todos sus gestos sobre actuados. Se acercó a ella con parsimonia, a un paso tan medido que hasta podía decirse que intentaba intimidarla con ese simple gesto.

— Deja de fingir convalecencia y dolor por algo que no te ha costado, Margaret. — su voz sonó ligeramente grave y en un siseo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobretodo a Draco y Lucius — Tu llegada sólo me ha confirmado lo que ya sabía, tú y el parásito de tu esposo son unas ratas… — habló con suma paciencia y calma, ante la mirada furiosa de la mujer, que se disponía a replicarle pero ella se le adelantó de nuevo — Si querías hacer tu historia creíble… no debiste presentarte, porque sé perfectamente que esto es obra tuya. — añadió sin titubeo, la mujer palideció en el acto y la miró con ojos desorbitados.

Sentía la boca seca y la lengua pegada al paladar, no tenía voz y las palabras no salían, sólo abría la boca sin emitir una sola palabra.

Constanza sonrió… su sonrisa les provocó un escalofrío y… un instante, fue tan solo un instante, en que sus ojos cambiaron de color volviéndose violáceos. Draco lo notó, fue algo fugaz pero él logró verlo.

— Espero no tener que verte más por aquí, t-í-a. — pronunció de forma tan lenta, es como si pareciera disfrutar de la estupefacción de la mujer.

Sin decir nada se giró y caminó para alejarse de ahí, tarde se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer…

Se había expuesto a los Malfoy sin pensar, se alejó de ahí sin mirar atrás ni percatarse de que Draco la seguía. Se internó en el edificio, sus pisadas eran rápidas hasta llegar a su oficina, en la cual se introdujo sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás. Cerró la puerta, sin embargo no llegó a escuchar el sonido puesto que una mano grande y masculina la detuvo.

— ¿Qué buscas Malfoy? — soltó de repente — ¿O es que pretendes violarme de nuevo? ¿Qué harás ahora? — las preguntas fueron hechas con un tono frío e hiriente, Constanza se giró hacia él y sus ojos no demostraban nada, lucían vacíos.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el dolor que se instaló en su pecho al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

— Te advierto que esta vez no te lo pondré fácil, así que por tu bien… será mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras una hechicera? — inquirió sorprendiéndola, su tono de voz era aterciopelado y cuidadoso. No obstante, ella bufó con ironía.

— ¿En realidad quieres saber quién soy? ¿Quieres saberlo? — la seriedad era más que evidente en su tono y facciones, pero su mirada… esa mirada era escalofriante. Nadie le había generado más miedo que el Señor tenebroso y ella… poseía esa mirada escabrosa.

A pesar de eso, él asintió, necesitaba saber… más ella le dio la espalda y respiró profundamente.

— Vete. — habló de repente causando extrañeza en Draco y antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando la figura de Mónica.

— Oh, perdón. ¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó apenada la secretaria con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— No interrumpes nada Mónica, ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió Constanza que se había girado al escucharla entrar.

— La policía está afuera y pregunta por ti.

— Voy enseguida. — manifestó con voz tranquila.

Con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo… la mano de Draco se había posado en su brazo deteniendo su salida; ésta miró el brazo y luego a su portador.

— No hemos terminado. — y su actitud "Malfoy" surgió de nuevo, pero Constanza sonrió.

En un movimiento rápido posó su mano izquierda sobre su corazón e hizo presión mirándolo a los ojos, una angustia comenzó a crecer en su pecho y una serie de imágenes se hicieron en su cabeza.

Sofoco, angustia, pena… eran sólo algunos de los sentimientos que sentía entre todo ese enjambre. Quiso retroceder pero la mano de Constanza sobre su brazo se lo impidió y se sintió débil, luego…

…ella lo soltó y el dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que sus ojos grises estaban abiertos de la impresión, no podía creerlo…

— ¿Querías saber quién soy? Soy la hija de una relación prohibida, Malfoy. — la voz de la esposa de Harry se levemente grave y fría como el hielo — Y si sabes lo que te conviene no me provocarás más, es por tu bien y el de los tuyos… — dicho esto se retiró, dejando a un estupefacto Draco que sólo la observó salir.

No lo podía creer… no podía creer todo lo que le había mostrado… ¿En realidad era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Quién era en realidad ella? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro… no permitiría que llegara a su límite.

Sacó su varita y desapareció de ahí, tenía que hablar con él.

**OoOoOoO**

Por primera vez en esos dos años en la mansión, no se sentía sola.

¿Cuál era la razón?, simple, desde el acercamiento con los Potter de alguna manera su amistad se había estrechado un poco más, aunque eso no quería decir que haya olvidado todo o que no le doliera verlos juntos… sin embargo, estaba aprendiendo mucho y esperaba ayudarlos de alguna manera.

Y para comenzar, se ofreció a cuidar a Mary. Esa niña hermosa, dulce y juguetona que reía por cualquier cosa, además de que era muy curiosa. No obstante, tanto Harry como Constanza le advirtieron que debía colocar una porción de una poción especial en su biberón o su magia haría destrozos.

La pequeña se encontraba dormida en una cuna que había invocado con su varita, había caído rendida después de tanto jugar y corretear por la casa. En más de una ocasión se imaginó que esa niña era suya y… de Harry… deseaba tanto tener hijos…

…pero no podía darse es lujo, no con Draco. El timbre sonó pero ella no le prestó atención, seguía contemplando a la pequeña dormir, su respiración paulatina y sus bracitos abrazados a un peluche gris en forma de conejo, en algún momento le pareció Bugs Bunny.

— ¡Hermione! — una voz femenina y fina llegó hasta sus oídos, elevó sus ojos castaños encontrándose con la figura de Narcisa Malfoy…

Que como siempre, se veía hermosa. Su larga y lacea cabellera rubia arreglada tenuemente, su cuerpo esbelto portaba un vestido azul rey, que por muy sencillo que fuera la hacía lucir elegante y distinguida, Draco había sacado su físico, gracia y elegancia. La vio acercarse a la cuna e inclinarse para contemplar a la pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo en ella.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero de quién es esta hermosa nena? — inquirió encantada al ver a la pequeña y le apartó unos mechones de la frente, sonrió y luego dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia su nuera.

— Es la ahijada de Harry y su esposa. — contestó la castaña con suavidad y a la vez con respeto.

— ¿Por qué la cuidas tú? — preguntó interesada.

— Ambos tenían compromisos y no tenían nadie quien se las cuidara, tenía el día libre… entonces me ofrecí a hacerlo. — respondió simplemente.

— Pues es muy hermosa… — dijo acariciando el rostro de la pequeña, mientras sonreía gustosa — Tú y Draco deberían ir pensando en tener hijos, me gustaría mucho tener un nieto. — sugirió de forma gentil, pero a la vez parecía un mandato.

Sintió que el aire se le quedó atorado en la garganta y su laringe ardía, la saliva se le atragantó y suprimió las ganas escandalosas de toser, disimuladamente tapó su boca con la palma de su mano y tosió levemente, para así poder hablar.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Sra. Malfoy? — inquirió desviando el tema.

— Querida, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre. — señaló caminando hacia el sofá, siendo seguida por Hermione — Venía para hablar contigo. — sentenció tomando asiento.

— Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro. — se disculpó la castaña, puesto que no mentía, aún no sentía esa familiaridad como para tutearla — ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? — preguntó tomando asiento junto a ella.

— Tú y Draco cumplirán pronto su aniversario, así que Lucius me propuso que les organizara una pequeña reunión con todas nuestras amistades y de paso celebrará su asociación. — le dijo con una sonrisa Narcisa.

— Sí… algo me comentó Draco… — replicó vagamente — Aunque no creo que sea necesaria una celebración por nuestro aniversario. — intentó disuadirla, pero esta hizo una negativa.

— No te preocupes, ya tengo todo organizado para el viernes, sólo falta enviar las invitaciones.

¿Por qué eso no le sorprendía? No sabía porque razón le preguntaban si ya habían tomado una decisión, sin embargo sólo le sonrió, no le gustaba llevarle la contraria a la madre de Draco, puesto que aunque tuviera una apariencia maternal aún podía ser despiadada cuando se le faltaba al respeto o se le negaba un pedido.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay problema.

— Me alegra que estés de acuerdo. — manifestó Narcisa con una sonrisa — Debo irme querida, aún quedan algunos detalles. Nos vemos el sábado. — se despidió depositando un beso en su mejilla, uno hipócrita, ya que sabía que ella no era de su total agrado y que si su relación se había vuelto cordial era precisamente por el inmenso amor que le tenía a su único hijo.

La observó salir de la sala y ella pudo respirar con alivio, su presencia la tensaba e incomodaba, se sentía fuera de lugar. Siempre con ese sentimiento de que ahí, no es donde debería estar.

El sonido de su teléfono la distrajo, su seño se frunció, puesto que rara vez recibían llamadas y en su mayoría, era cuando Draco estaba en casa. Se encogió de hombros y finalmente tomó el teléfono para contestar.

— Hola.

— _¿Hermione? — una voz grave y masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, una voz que ella conocía muy bien. _

— ¿Harry? — preguntó lo más calmada que pudo sonar, el sólo timbre de su voz la ponía nerviosa y le generaba una excitación inexplicable.

— _Hermione… necesito pedirte un favor. — escuchó la duda en su voz, pero sobretodo la preocupación y angustia. Algo no andaba bien._

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? — a ella no le gustaban los misterios, así que preguntó directamente.

— _Escucha, necesito que cuides a Mary un poco más… es posible que no podamos ir a buscarla esta noche… — sus palabras eran cautelosas y temerosas, en definitiva. Algo no estaba bien._

— Harry… no me asustes, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los atacaron de nuevo? — inquirió ansiosa, escuchó a su amigo suspirar al otro lado de la línea haciendo eco.

— _Eso sería mucho más sencillo… — contestó vagamente — No puedo explicarte ahora, lo haré luego, sólo quisiera saber si puedes cuidar a Mary. _

— ¡Sí! Sí, claro. No te preocupes yo la cuido. — profirió sin pensarlo, él parecía presuroso y ella no quería retenerlo más del tiempo necesario para lo que fuera que lo estaba preocupando.

— _Gracias… — murmuró, sin embargo, un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar esa voz tan baja y la sinceridad implícita en esas palabras — Te prometo que te contaré lo que sucede, hasta luego. _

— Sí… cuídate… — le susurró, pero él ya había colgado.

Colocó el teléfono de nuevo en su base y contempló la cuna donde se encontraba Mary. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Qué misterio encerraba a esa pequeña? Pero sobretodo… ¿Quién era Constanza?

_Continuara… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas: <strong>_

_**L . Eng:** Antes que nada, Bienvenida a mi historia, es un gusto tenerte por acá y gracias por el halago. Me satisface saber que mi historia te ha llamado la atención, espero que continúes leyendo y generándote intriga. Aguardo porque la actualización ha sido de tu agrado y merezca tu comentario, gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho, saludos. _

_**Angelinarte**: Pues sí, lastimosamente no actualizo tan seguido, de hecho esta no es la única del mundo de Harry Potter que dejó un tanto olvidada, tengo otra por ahí… en fin. Espero que tú también estés bien, digamos que yo lo llevo paso a paso, entre tanto que hacer ni me fijo en mi lesión hasta que ya no puede más la pobre y manifiesta su pesar y poca atención. Mi San Valentín… pues no fue muy bueno que digamos, de hecho fue un total y completo desastre pero en fin… por lo menos la pasé con alguien al que quiero mucho. Y por cierto, no recibí chocolates, jajaja. _

_Tienes mucha razón, Rita no es tonta, pero Constanza tampoco y se aseguró de todo. Créeme que sus habilidades no son tan simples, aún falta mucho por develar de ella y eso sólo fue la punta del iceberg. Con respecto a lo demás pues ya se verá más adelante si había alguien o no en el baño de damas… con lo de Harry, él tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo y hasta que no se sepa la verdad del motivo de su matrimonio no se le puede juzgar, si es muy cierto todo lo acusa de una infidelidad y demás pero siempre hay un motivo oculto en todo lo que se hace, más en esto. Créeme, puede que al final te sorprendan sus razones. _

_Con Draco… él sabrá y se arrepentirá de cada cosa que hizo y dijo, tú sólo espera y verás. Gracias por tus comentarios, son siempre alentadores, yo también espero que sigas bien y gracias por tus buenos deseos Angie, un abrazo y un saludo. Nos veremos en la próxima. _

_**Krasni:** Gracias, es un placer tenerte por aquí como siempre. Entiendo tu duda con respecto al entrenamiento de Harry y la explicación de Constanza, pero más adelante te darás cuenta del por qué ella aceptó. Ella no hace nada al azar, siempre tiene un motivo y un plan. Te aseguro que verás un poco más de acercamiento entre Malfoy y Harry, puesto que este capítulo era precisamente para eso, es sólo el puente para el otro; se verá un poco más de interacción entre ellos. Espero que te haya gustado, te agradezco mucho que leas y comentes. Cuídate mucho, un saludo. _

_**Josciel, alastor82, RP07, lanyera, Radamantyz, Karly G. Black, Samantha-roth, Gar, Rosalie Lilian Hale, EriqitaPotterGranger.**_


	13. Tristeza en soledad

**Bien, ya hace un rato que no me paso por estos lados y he tenido abandonada esta historia, un año sin actualizar realmente. Lamento la demora, el capítulo es corto pero lo estoy retomando de nuevo, así que espero sepan comprender.**

**Nos veremos luego. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Harry | Hermione.

**Género: **Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Angst | Supernatural.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

><p><span><strong>T<strong>risteza en silencio.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído, pero continuaba en el mismo lugar desde que llegó… no sabía la hora con exactitud, pero podía jurar que era de madrugada. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el horizonte mientras observaba la luna llena reflejada en las tranquilas e infinitas aguas del mar, la brisa salina movía sus cabellos y el sereno se acentuaba más.<p>

Sus pies colgaban de la tarima del muelle rozando por encima del agua, sus zapatos se encontraban a un lado, al igual que su chaqueta.

Ahí fue donde la encontró él, que la miraba desde una distancia considerable y se permitió acercarse para hacerle compañía, sentándose a su lado. Ella no dijo nada, continuaba con la mirada hacia el frente, mientras balanceaba tenuemente sus pies.

El ambiente era denso y el silencio abrumador.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio, el tono de su voz mantenía la serenidad, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba vacío.

— Bryan llamó a la casa, alarmado porque tú no estabas. — respondió con suavidad —. Me dijo lo que sucedió… — ella asintió comprendiendo, más no lo miró —. Está muy preocupado por ti…

— Lo sé.

— Fue Margaret ¿verdad? — indagó él, Constanza asintió corroborándole sus sospechas — ¿La denunciarás?

— No. — contestó firme, éste la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — profirió alterado, la hermosa mujer suspiró y finalmente se decidió a mirarlo.

El enojo murió tan rápido como había sido concebido al ver sus ojos verde azulados, lucían tan tristes… que su corazón se comprimía de sólo mirarlos…

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? — preguntó Harry con suavidad.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Desahogarte. — rebatió con el ceño fruncido, estaba siendo demasiado pasiva para la situación.

Constanza sonrió vacía y sin ganas.

— Porque no puedo… no puedo… — murmuró bajo, tan bajo que apenas y logró entenderle.

El moreno se acercó más a su esposa, la abrazó con delicadeza y ternura, ella únicamente se dejó hacer acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se sentía cansada… muy, muy cansada.

— Estás fría… — expresó preocupado, su piel parecía hielo puro y la brisa gélida no ayudaba mucho.

Pero ella ni siquiera lo había notado, no se había dado cuenta de cuan helado se encontraba tanto que podría nevar y ella no lo sentiría, así de herida estaba y no lo demostraba. Harry lo sabía y no le agradaba.

— Ven. Vámonos de aquí.

Eso no era una solicitud, era una orden a la que ella no se negó. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, agitó su varita en el aire y en menos de dos minutos se encontraban en Grimmauld Place. La guió hasta la habitación e hizo que se recostara.

El moreno se sentó al filo de la cama y le quitó algunos mechones de su cabello cobrizo de la frente, sus ojos eran vivos pero ausentes; como si estuviera buscando algo, alguna explicación o algo que recordar. Algo bueno. Algo sano. Algo que valiera la pena y le alegrara un poco en medio de tantas desgracias… pero no encontraba nada y aun seguía preguntándose… ¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas?

Bufó irónicamente en su pensamiento, ella lo sabía. Era su maldición.

— Necesitas descansar. — habló Harry quedamente, los ojos de verde azulados de su esposa se encontraron con sus esmeraldas.

Se estremeció débilmente ante la mirada que ésta le otorgaba… nada. En su mirada no había nada. Era como si le hubiesen extraído la vida de los ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado a su esposa?

Constanza no dijo nada, únicamente cerró los ojos manteniendo la esperanza de que en el mundo de la inconsciencia todo eso desaparecería, por lo menos, por unas horas…

.

.

.

.

Sentado en su despacho mientras bebía una copa de whisky de fuego, se dio cuenta de que no pudo ir a buscarlo. No por falta de ganas, no, por falta de valor propio. Pero más que todo, ¿Quién era él para ir a buscar a Harry Potter y hablarle de su esposa? A la que supuestamente él no conoce, con la que no tiene trato ni familiaridad.

¿Quién era él para sentirse con ese derecho?, sabía que nadie. Pero se sentía con más derecho que el propio Harry sobre ella. Tanto que la mancilló sin importarle nada, pasando por encima de muchas cosas incluso de su derecho de elección.

¿Qué buscaba? Hacerla pagar por mentirle, y ahora era él quien se sentía miserable. Justamente miserable.

Pero más que eso… lo que le mostró esa tarde… lo dejó paralizado por un rato. Hasta el punto que no pudo escuchar sus propios pensamientos, quiso encontrarle lógica, razonamiento a lo que vio y no encontró nada. Sin embargo, provenía de un mundo donde la magia lo era todo y esas cosas también eran posibles, no obstante; esta no solo no era posible, sino inaudita.

¿Cómo era posible algo tan inverosímil?, cerraba sus ojos, evocaba esas imágenes y cuando los abría seguía sin creerlo. Desde que llegó se encerró en su despacho, ajeno a los ruidos y la voz de Hermione que parecía hablar con alguien pero no sabía quien.

Había estado ahí entre esas cuatro paredes bebiendo, aun intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado hacía escasas horas y los días anteriores. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera en un mundo ajeno, o estaba tan paranoico que hasta su propio mundo lo veía raro.

Lo único bueno que sacó de esa revelación es saber un poco más de ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de la razón por la que ella jamás se lo dijo…. Porque es peligrosa.

Repentinamente escuchó el ruido de la chimenea de la sala seguido de unas voces, las reconoció a ambas. Pero sobretodo la de Potter, parecía explicarle unas cosas a su esposa, así que ni lento ni perezoso decidió salir y hacerse presente.

— Potter. — habló desde el marco de la entrada de la sala.

Lo vio ahí sosteniendo a la pequeña ahijada de él y Constanza, Hermione dio un salto escandalizada y desvió la mirada avergonzada, tal parecía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

— Malfoy. — saludó el moreno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tomando la pañalera de la niña del piso —. Lamento importunar a estas horas. Solo vine por Mary.

El rubio hubiese podido hacer un comentario mordaz y amargo, pero se lo tragó.

— Ah… Harry me estaba contando lo que sucedió hoy en el negocio de Constanza. — intervino la castaña con nerviosismo.

— Sí. — contestó el rubio mirándola tenuemente y luego dirigiéndose a Harry — ¿Cómo está ella? Parecía muy alterada luego del incidente. Creo que no le agradó en lo absoluto saber que tendrá que invertir una gran suma de dinero en la reconstrucción de ese invernadero.

El ojiverde sonrió sarcástico e hizo una negativa con la cabeza, como se lo esperaba de Draco Malfoy… todo para ellos tenía un valor monetario.

— Más bien creo que a quien no le ha agradado saber eso es a ti. — replicó sereno, el rubio lo miró inmutable y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

— Es lo que parecía. — señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

— No tienes por qué saberlo, pero te lo diré de todas maneras. — profirió el ojiverde que sostenía a una adormecida Mary en sus brazos y luego clavaba sus ojos en el rubio —. Ese invernadero tenía más bien un valor sentimental para ella, se lo heredó su madre. — manifestó serio logrando que al hombre le remordiera la conciencia —. Gracias por cuidar a Mary. — se dirigió a Hermione sonriéndole levemente —. Lamento la molestia.

Dicho esto agitó la varita en el aire y desapareció, dejando a una castaña herida y a un rubio pensativo. Draco dio media vuelta y regresó a su despacho, mientras que Hermione se quedó ahí viendo el espacio vacío que antes había ocupado el moreno.

Se sentía tonta y herida por ser ignorada por él cuando esperaba que siempre sucediera algo… pero ella misma había marcado su distancia. Le dijo que se alejara y era justamente lo que hacía, entonces… ¿de qué se quejaba?

De la extrema necesidad que sentía de tenerlo cerca… de eso. De las ganas de tenerlo y no poder hacer nada para quitar ese deseo…

.

.

.

Ir al trabajo con aquella carga moral tan difícil no era fácil, soportar miradas lastimosas y otras un poco tristes le hacía querer dar la vuelta para regresar a su casa. No es que no apreciara el cariño de sus empleados, pero la compasión no era un sentimiento con el que hubiese crecido y en su naturaleza no estaba contemplado.

Porque fue un sentimiento que jamás tuvo.

En cuanto entró en su oficina notó unas carpetas, suponía que eran los planes de Lucius Malfoy. Así que no teniendo nada más que hacer comenzó a revisar, Mónica le llevó su café como siempre y la despidió antes de que pudiera preguntar.

— ¿C? — la voz de su amigo le llegó de improviso pero no le sorprendió, de hecho, en el fondo podía decir que lo esperaba. Elevó la mirada y guardó silencio esperando que continuara — ¿Estás bien?

¿Estás bien? Esa era la pregunta que Harry le hizo en cuanto se levantó esa mañana, la que evitó que Mónica le hiciera y ahora él estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba bien? No lo sabía, porque no sentía nada…

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella tan serena como siempre. Bryan suspiró y cerró la puerta finalmente entrando en la oficina.

— No, no lo estás. — afirmó —. Te conozco demasiado como para saber que no lo estás, solo te reprimes.

— ¿Y qué esperas, que me ponga a llorar? — elevó una ceja —. Es solo un invernadero, ya construiremos otro.

— No es solo un invernadero, Constanza y lo sabes. Era el invernadero de tu madre, el que te heredó a ti y el que tú cuidabas con tanto esmero. — reprochó con el ceño fruncido y el tono molesto.

La mujer miró su café, por alguna extraña razón aunque tenía un delicioso aroma se le hizo nauseabundo y declinó beberlo. Estaba segura que lo vomitaría al instante, guardó silencio y soltó un suspiro para después mirar a su amigo de forma más blanda y consciente.

— No puedo aferrarme a esas cosas, Bryan. No es sano para nadie. — le dijo suavemente.

— Pero pudiste denunciarla. — tomó asiento frente a ella.

— ¿Con qué pruebas? Solo es mi palabra contra la suya, eso no basta y lo sabes. — replicó paciente —. Es inútil, ya encontraré la manera de arreglarlo pero no ahora. Tengo cosas más importantes que lidiar con Margaret. — suspiró.

Bryan no dijo nada más, realmente su amiga ya se encontraba lo suficientemente agobiada como para seguir echándole más leña al fuego.

Así que en cuanto ella volvió a lo que hacía a él no le quedó más remedio que salir discretamente, le daría privacidad para que se sintiera como quisiera. Así era ella, siempre fue así.

.

.

.

Los pasos resonaron en el cemento, pasos paulatinos y medidos, parsimoniosos. Se detuvo, contempló el desastre.

El espacio desolado, la tierra y el hollín, los marcos de metal y madera casi calcinado, algunos se mantenían en pie pero pronto caerían cediendo a la gravedad y al estado deplorable que no les dejaría mantenerse derechos. El olor a combustible podía distinguirse aun después de todo, a madera y plástico quemado.

Se acercó un poco más hasta quedar dentro de lo que una vez fue un invernadero, al caminar se escuchaba el crujir de los vidrios bajo los tacones de sus botas y sintió un fuerte frío recorrerle la piel. Luchó contra abrazarse así misma mientras contemplaba con dolor ese escenario.

Un sentimiento de opresión le ganó su pecho y el nudo se formó rápidamente en su garganta.

Aquel invernadero era el patrimonio más grande que le dejó su madre, no era su valor económico lo que le importaba, era su valor sentimental. Su madre fue la pionera en el arte de la floristería en el negocio, en los arreglos. Y su padre la sorprendió con aquel amplio y bien proporcionado invernadero… Era un regalo para la mujer que amaba, un regalo de ambos y de su amor por ella.

Y ella quería mantener ese amor vivo, porque aunque fuera prohibido, ellos supieron mantenerlo y alimentarlo, continuarlo hasta su muerte. Quería cuidar ese patrimonio, quería cuidar lo que ellos le enseñaron. Y qué mejor que con ese invernadero, que para ella significaba mucho más que un simple conservatorio donde se hacían arreglos florales y se le daba mantenimientos a las plantas y demás.

Quería honrar a sus padres y su memoria. Pero Margaret tenía que meterse, tenía que hacer de las suyas… Y esta vez lo hizo bien, porque le dio donde le dolía, en algo que ella tanto quería.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, el aire denso y frío quemó su nariz y garganta, le provocó un pequeño dolor y una ligera náusea. Más no le tomó importancia, como al mareo que sintió cuando vio todo ese desastre, ni al asco de solo pensar que no tendría más a donde llegar.

Se sentía herida, y ahora sin ningún recuerdo que aguardar. Solo dolor y cenizas.

Que amenazaban desgraciadamente, con perder su autocontrol.

.

.

.

Harry no era un hombre de grandes preocupaciones, pero la que le rondaba en su cabeza no solo era grande, era peligrosa.

Y es que su esposa estaba acumulando demasiados sentimientos en su interior que se negaba a dejar salir, no podría combatirlos si no los exteriorizaba y eso le daba miedo. Porque llegaría a un punto de quiebre que él no podría contrarrestar, un punto en el cual no habría marcha atrás.

No quería tener que llegar eso, no quería tener que lastimarla… Era su amiga, su compañera, quien había ayudado a su decepción cuando la mujer que amaba se casó con otro. La que le hizo entender que era lo más lógico en una mujer extremadamente herida por el hombre que ama. Que no era amor, solo venganza por su traición.

Aquella que lo incitó a decirle la verdad a esa mujer aun cuando sabía que saldría perdiendo, que perdería todo por lo que luchó y seguía luchando. Que tenía humanidad aunque lo negara.

Él sabía que Constanza no era una mujer común, que no era una mujer como cualquier otra. Distaba de serlo, cualquiera lo notaría. No por su porte ni su belleza, tampoco por la educación y elegancia. No. Eso no era.

Simplemente su esencia era cautivante para cualquiera, y tenía que admitirlo, para él también lo era.

Con frecuencia solía preguntarse por qué no intentarlo con ella, al final estaban casados y legalmente eran esposos. Sin embargo, cuando se planteaba la idea, ella misma se desvivía en disuadirla, y astutamente sacaba a Hermione a colación.

Y no es que no quisiera una oportunidad nuevamente con la castaña, no, todo lo contrario, la deseaba. Tanto que dolía pensarlo, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento no podía aunque quisiera. Y temía que el tiempo transcurriera y no pudiera hacerlo, además, Hermione parecía estar bien al lado de Malfoy. Era algo que por lo menos no le podía reprochar al egocéntrico rubio. Nada le faltaba.

Por eso se replanteó la posibilidad de intentarlo con su esposa, podían pasar dos cosas:

Salir bien o simplemente haberlo intentado y no haber conseguido nada. Pero por lo menos sabría que lo intentó.

Le dio otro trago a su whisky de fuego, seguiría cavilando… Pensando…

Pensamiento que se vio interrumpido por sonido de un cristal al quebrarse. Ya sabía obra de quien era…

— ¿Dobby? — a lo lejos escuchó una queja asustadiza del elfo.

Y luego una risita infantil seguido de un gruñido de Kritcher. Soltó una risa, a lo mejor sus ideas no eran tan malas como pensaba.

Algo bueno podía surgir de todo eso.

— ¡Ya voy! — profirió.

Dejó la copa a medio terminar en la mesita de caoba y se encaminó hacia la cocina donde estaban haciendo un desastre.

Sonrió, esa niña en definitiva era un demonio.


End file.
